The Prince and The Soldier
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: Ah, yes… Forbidden love. The love between royalty and non-royalty. Romantic huh? Meet Prince Ventus, the royal family who is searching the whole world for the perfect girl to be his bride. He was given the chance to choose one girl from a big ball made for him and Roxas to celebrate their 17th birthday,...Rated T just to be safe, full sum inside, AU
1. Chapter 1: The Fateful Night

A/N: I just can't stop making new stories. This is another AU of Sora no Hikari or should I say Sky Light in English. A very sweet story, a story about Ventus and Hikari. And a lot more like, Kairi and Sora, Xion and Roxas, Namine and Riku! And I've change the chapter a bit.

Here's the full summary:

Ah, yes… Forbidden love. The love between royalty and non-royalty. Romantic huh? Meet Prince Ventus, the royal family who is searching the whole world for the perfect girl to be his bride. He was given the chance to choose one girl from a big ball made for him and Roxas to celebrate their 17th birthday. None of the girls seems to catch his eye. But, the day before his and Roxas's Birthday, he take a walk to some part of the town. Prince Ventus found a girl, who might be perfect enough for him.

Ventus will appeared in later chapter as the main character!

Hikari (C) me

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters (C) Square Enix

Let's begin!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Fateful Night<p>

Long ago, in a far far away land, 4 kingdoms were build. The four Kingdoms live peacefully. Even though the four Kingdoms are separated by forests and rivers. They manage to live peacefully and prosperity. One of the Kingdom has a prince and princess that lives in harmony. And that Kingdom is Kingdom Hearts.

The first Kingdom is Kingdom Hearts. The loving and cheerful kingdom. The King and Queen of Hearts has 2 heir to the throne. One is a boy and the other one is a girl. Both of the Prince and Princess played together with the other Kingdoms. They love to play with Kingdom Spade and Kingdom Clover. The two never played with Kingdom Diamond before. The two sibling are the most cheerful one of all. The Prince is named Prince Sora Heart and The Princess is named Princess Hikari Heart.

The second Kingdom is Kingdom Spade. The courageous and kind kingdom. The King and Queen of Spade also has 2 heir to the throne. One is a boy and the other one is a girl. The two sibling play a lot with Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Clover, and Kingdom Diamond. The Prince is named Prince Riku Spade and The Princess is named Princess Xion Spade.

The third Kingdom is Kingdom Clover. The kindhearted and forgiving kingdom. The King and Queen of Clover has 2 daughters. The two are the most lovely girls in the Kingdom. The princesses always plays with Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Spade, and Kingdom Diamond. The first Princess is named Princess Kairi Clover and The second Princess is named Princess Namine Clover.

The fourth Kingdom is Kingdom Diamond. The wise and caring kingdom. The King and Queen of Diamond has 2 sons. The twins are a lot alike. The Princes always played with Kingdom Spade and Kingdom Clover. The Kingdom can't play with Kingdom Hearts because the distance is too far. The first Prince is named Prince Roxas Diamond and The second Prince is named Prince Ventus Diamond.

One night, Kingdom Hearts decided to set sail to the open ocean. The King took Prince Sora and Princess Hikari to come along and see the world.

" Sora! Sora! Look!" Hikari shouted as she saw a nearby island.

" Uwoooo! I see it!" Sora shout back as he went to the railing with Hikari.

" Sora, Hikari. Be careful, the wind is very strong and the waves are getting rougher." Their father said.

Both Hikari and Sora look at each other then they both giggled. Suddenly the ship got shaken up. Hikari and Sora fall flat on their bottom. The King quickly ordered the sailors to make the ship steady again but, the wind and waves got even rougher.

" Sora! Hikari! Come here!" The King shouted as he reach out his hand to grab the 10 and 11 year old Prince and Princess.

Sora and Hikari both ran to their father. But, a big wave hit their ship and they all went off balance.

" Keep it steady, Xaldin!" Xemnas yelled as he grab hold of the rope.

" I am!" Xaldin yelled back as he turn the wheel around.

" Demyx! Any land yet!" Luxord shout as he set the sail loose.

" Nope! Can't see a thing from up here!" Demyx shut his eyes as the wind blew harder.

" Crap! Leon! Grab Hikari and Sora! Get them inside!" The King ordered.

Leon nodded. He went to grab Sora and Hikari. But, a big wave hit the ship. Leon garb hold of Sora and reach his hand out for Hikari.

" Princess! Come here!" shouted Leon.

Hikari also reach out her hand. The ship got shaken up again, Hikari fell overboard. She fell to the violent sea of waves. Leon and all of the others eyes widened.

" HIKARI!"

" No! Leon! Lemme go! I wanna save Hikari!" Sora struggled to break free from Leon's grip.

" Prince Sora, calm down! We'll save Princess Hikari! But first you have to be inside!" Leon thrown Sora over his shoulder and ran towards the Captains room.

Hikari was coughing as she began to drink water and gasping for air. She look to her father's ship and the wave swallow her up.

" Hold on Hikari! I'm coming!" Her father yelled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A girl with short brown hair, lying unconsciously at the sandy beach. A few hours later, four teenagers was walking threw the beach doing a morning patrol. The four Soldier started to chat and discussing about the training they had everyday.

2 of them has long light pink hair. One of them has short silver hair. And the last one has long spiky black hair. The four was wearing the annual Soldier uniform, considering; a dark green-ish black baggy pants/skirt, dark green turtle neck with long sleeves, high black army boots, and white gloves. The younger one with pink hair and the white haired teenager has a dark green beret.

" Éclair! Look!" the silver haired boy point to the brunette laying unconsciously at the sand.

Éclair quickly rush to the brunette's side. She placed the brunette's head gently on her lap. The black haired boy bend down and took a look at the unconscious brunette.

" Serah. Can you perform Healing magic?" Éclair ask.

" Alright. I'll try my best." Serah placed her hand on top of the brunette. A light green aura appeared on her hand.

" Mmmm…." The brunette moan a bit.

" Ah! She's awake!" The silver haired teenager chirp happily.

" Are you alright? Can you talk?" Éclair ask.

" Ugh…. My head." The brunette rub the back of her head.

Serah bend down and pat the brunette's back gently. "Careful, I just finished healing you." Serah gave a warm smile.

" Thank you…." The brunette smiled back.

The silver headed boy reach out his hand. "Hey! My name's Hope Estheim! And your name is?" Hope ask.

" Um… Hikari. My name is Hikari." Hikari smiled.

" I'm Éclair Farron."

" I'm Serah Farron, Éclair's little sister."

" Zack Fair's the name! don't wear it out!"

Éclair smiled as she saw Hikari giggled at Zack's childish act. Éclair examine Hikari for a moment. Hikari's age is around 10-11 years old. She looked like the girl who nearly drown by last night's storm. Éclair frown a bit, a girl this young has to experience something so terrible at one night.

" So, Hikari. Where did you came from?" Hope ask as he help her up.

" I- I don't know…" Hikari put her head down.

Zack lean to Éclair and whisper, "You don't think she has amnesia, do you?"

Éclair shook her head. "I dunno. Maybe, she only remember her name though."

Serah pat Hikari's shoulder as she smiled down to the 10 year old girl. "Don't worry. You could stay with us!" Said Serah.

Hikari smiled and nodded happily. Hope grinned as Zack put his arm around Hope's neck. Éclair and Serah smiled to each other. They were going to have another family member to their team.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright! The beginning! There isn't any Ventus or anyone yet but… it's still the opening! Next time there will be Ventus and the others! Don't worry! I'll make all of your favorite FF and KH characters appeared before you guys know it! :3

Bio:

Name: Sora Hearts

Age: (In chapter 1-2) 11, (in other chapters) 16

Residence: Kingdom Hearts

Family: mom, dad, and little sister (Hikari)

Status: Engage with Princess Kairi


	2. Chapter 2: Il'Cie

A/N: Second chapter! And thanks to The Silver Magician of Chaos for adding me to her favorites!

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts and FF characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Il'Cie<p>

The day after Hikari's disappearance. Kingdom Hearts send message to the other Kingdoms. The messages were received to the Kingdoms four days after. Kingdom Diamonds King and Queen send out help to Kingdom Hearts to search for their Princess.

Ventus and Roxas were playing a game of tag when Diamonds army went running threw the halls. They both stop playing and look at each other. Roxas placed his hands across his chest as Ventus tilted his head. Roxas glance at Ventus,

" Hey, Ven. What's going on?" Roxas ask his twin brother.

" Dunno… let's ask mom and dad!" Ventus quickly went running to The King and Queen with Roxas.

The 12 year old twin ran to the chamber. When they arrived, The King and Queen were ordering their army to search the sea. Again, Roxas and Ventus look at each other. The twin brothers nodded and decided to ask The King and Queen.

" Mom, Dad? What's going on?" Ventus ask.

" Ven dear, Roxas dear. Out neighboring Kingdom, The Kingdom Hearts requested all of the Kingdoms help to find their Princess." The Queen said with a sad smile.

" Kingdom Hearts?" Roxas and Ventus ask in union.

" Yes, we were going to take you there someday to play with the Kingdom's Prince and Princess." The King answered.

" But, will their Princess be alright? I mean she's lost at the sea right?" Roxas look very worried about the Princess of Heart.

" Don't worry Roxas, Ven. All of the Kingdoms will help Kingdom Hearts for the search of their princess." The Queen smiled.

" Oh… alright." Both Roxas and Ventus sigh.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" Have you heard? Kingdom Hearts's Princess is missing!" a common villager shout.

" Yes, I have. It's a pity though. I heard their princess is very nice and caring." Another common villager whispers to her friends.

" It's already been a week huh? I heard that their is going to be a funeral." The first one whispers back.

" Me too. May the Princess of Hearts rest in peace."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ventus and Roxas was dressed in black clothing along with all of the people in their Kingdom. The sunny sky turn to a dark and cloudy sky. The King and Queen walk out of the balcony and face the villager. One of the guards guide Roxas and Ventus to the King and Queen's side.

" Thank you, Donald." Roxas smiled.

" Your welcome, my Prince." Donald bowed.

Donald went back to his station near the Knight, Goofy. Roxas was standing beside the Queen while Ventus was standing beside the King. The King raise his staff and raise his free hand to the air.

" My dear villagers, today we all heard news that The Princess of Kingdom Hearts have been mark dead. We are gathered here to attend her funeral. But, because I can't come to Kingdom Hearts. I've promised to make a funeral here too. Now, let's set the lanterns free." The King said.

In each and every villagers hands, holds a lantern to remember the Princess of Heart.

Donald and Goofy handed two lanterns to Roxas and Ventus. The twin sets the lanterns The King and Queen sets the lantern free. The villagers follow. The gloomy sky was paited bright yellow as all of the Kingdoms sets the lanterns free to the air.

Ventus couldn't help but let out tears for the Princess of hearts. Roxas pat his shoulder gently as he smiled sadly. Ventus also smiled sadly at him. Donald and Goofy stiffle a bit. After the funeral is over. Donald and Goofy lead Roxas and Ventus to their room. Roxas still saw Ventus's sad face.

He pat his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, Ven! Somewhere out there she's resting in peace."

" You're right, Rox. Thanks." Ventus smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At Kingdom Hearts, all of the villager was the saddest of all Kingdoms. Sora was the most saddest prince in the whole world. He had tears out of his eyes like water falls. He wiped the tears away and look up and the dark and cloud sky filled with lanterns.

He was the only one who believed that Hikari is still alive, somewhere out there. There are many worlds are not discovered yet and maybe, Hikari is in one of those worlds. Waiting for Sora.

Xaldin and Luxord went to escort Sora back to his room. There walk to his room was a total dead silents. Sora glance at the sky waiting it to rain. As soon as thunder and lightning appeared. Sora flinch and cover his ears.

He remembered that Hikari is always afraid of thunder and lightning.

" I hope you're okay, Hikari…" Sora mumbled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The two Princess of Clover also heard the thunder and lightning. Kairi look down as she remembered something. Hikari must be afraid right now. She hated the sound of the thunder and the light of lightning. Kairi and Namine are very close to Hikari, they're almost like sisters.

" Don't worry, sis. Hikari's not afraid by thunder and lightning anymore. She's in a much better place." Namine said with a warm smile.

" You're right, Namine… she's in a better place now." Kairi smiled at the sky.

" Your highness? It's time for your manner lessons." Their maid, Selphie bowed.

" Alright." Kairi and Namine said in union.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At Kingdom Spade, their people are also sad for Kingdom Hearts's lost. Their Princess, Xion. Is very close to Hikari. Xion was going to introduce Roxas and Ventus. But, now it's to late. The Prince, Riku. Is also very close to Hikari. Either they paly swords or play tag. They Princes and Princesses never argued about anything.

" Riku… what if Hikari is still alive?" Xion ask her brother.

" Dunno. Maybe, she's dead. And maybe, only a little chance that she might be alive." Riku shrugged.

" I know but,… I can't accept this." Xion cried.

" I know, Xion. I know." Riku patted his sisters head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It's been a full week since Hikari wash up on Cocoon Islands. The place where people trains to be an Il'Cie and defend the human population from evil beings, The Heartless. Commando Eraqus and Princess Cosmos accept Hikari with open arms. Éclair, Serah, Zack, and Hope become Hikari's friends and taught her how to fight.

Éclair has develop a soft spot for Hikari. When ever Hikari is doing a cute little pout of even a grinned and smile. Éclair would always smiled to herself or even chuckled. She loved Hikari's childish act. Hope has always play with Hikari, even though he's 14 years old. Serah also love Hikari like her own little sister. Zack even gave her at least 1 noogie a day.

" So, Hikari. What's an Il'Cie?" Éclair ask. She was testing Hikari for what she has learn for the pass week.

" An Il'Cie is a person who's been given magical powers to do spells and healing. The marks are colored black and red. Like you and me. We all wish to be an Il'Cie. (1)" Hikari answer with a smile.

" Good. Now, what's a Heartless? And what does it has to do with us?" Hope smiled.

" Um… a Heartless are evil being that are attacking humans. And, the Il'Cie are the ones who will stop them from destroying human population." Hikari grinned.

" Then, What's a Keybearer?" Serah's turn to ask.

" A Keybearer is a person who holds a key called A Keyblade. Only people with strong hearts will be able to hold the Keyblade. Like Commando Eraqus and myself." Hikari smiled.

" Right! Last question! Who's the creator of The Heartless?" Zack smirked.

" Well…. There's a few person who created The Heartless. And those persons are; Ansem, Maleficent, Pete, and Xehanort. Their master is called Chaos. That's all I know…" Hikari scratch the back of her head.

" Alright! You've pass!" Serah hug Hikari tightly.

Hikari laugh along with Hope, Zack, Éclair, and Serah. Hikari is a slight different from last week. She cut her hair even shorter, just until she became a better fighter. Her clothes are the regular cadet of an Il'Cie. She has a dark green long sleeve turtleneck, dark green-ish black baggy pants, black boots, white gloves, and a dark green beret.

" You've done well, Hikari." Éclair praise. Hikari quickly flush as a bright pink appeared as she got praise by Éclair.

Hope and Zack laugh as Seah giggled. Hikari only grinned sheepishly as she scratch the back of her head. Éclair laugh and pat Hikari's head. It was getting late. The girls and boys said their good bye's and went to their dorm. Éclair, Serah, and Hikari all shared a room with all of the other Il'Cie cadets.

A/N: End of chapter 2!

* * *

><p>(1) Yeah I've made that up. It was supposed to be l'Cie but I've change it. so, the theory and name and mark are all different.<p>

Imagine Donald and Goofy in human form… bwahahaha. Yeah, I'm laughing when I was imagining the two in human form.

Oh yeah, Xehanort is master Xehanort. I think it's not right saying 'master Xehanort' in this story. I don't know a lot about FF but, I'll try to find out more.

And yeah, Éclair (Lightning) smiles and laughs a lot. But, she's still 16 years old. but next time she's be older because I'm skipping time! ^_^"

Bio:

Name: Kairi Clover

Age: (in chapter 2) 11, (Other chapters) 16

Residence: Kingdom Clover

Family: Mom, dad, and sister (Namine)

Status: engage with Prince Sora

/x/x/x/x/

Name: Namine Clover

Age: (in chapter 2) 11, (Other chapters) 16

Residence: Kingdom Clover

Family: Mom, dad, and sister (Kairi)

Status: engage with Prince Riku


	3. Chapter 3: 5 Years Later

A/N: Yeah… I use capital on Il'Cie. And thank you for the review XesmeKH!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: 5 years later<p>

-Hikari's POV-

It's been 5 years since I came here. I've been training hard ever since. I wanted to be strong, to be able to protect the human population from The Heartless. Serah, Hope, Zack, Éclair, and I train our butts off everyday to be proven as an Il'Cie. I would love to find out if there's another world out there. Not just Cocoon Islands, I wanted to see the world!

Now, we got our wish. I became an Il'Cie just after Hope and Serah. Éclair and Zack has been an Il'Cie just before us. We were so happy that all of us passes to become a Il'Cie. An Il'Cie always goes out on missions to exterminate Heartless. Éclair, Zack, Hope, Serah, and I are the ones often out on missions. We've change a lot for the pass 5 years.

-End of Hikari's POV-

" Good morning." Lightning said to Hikari.

Éclair became Lightning. She said that 'Lightning' suits her more. Lightning wore a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtleneck, a green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder. She wears a red cape attached to her shirt near her left shoulder blade, a long black sleeve over her left arm, knee-high leather boots, and a brown mini-skirt over high-topped black shorts. Lightning uses a gunblade and it's carried behind her in a black case which hangs off her belt, along with a red pack that hangs from her waist and is strapped to her left leg. Lightning's Il'Cie mark is above her left breast.

" Morning, Hikari." Serah smiled.

Serah now wore, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent pink sweeper, red plaid pleated skirt lined with black lace, an armband on her right bicep, black thigh-high stockings, ivory ankle boots, and a bandage on her left bicep to cover her Il'Cie mark. Her weapon is a bowsword called the Starseeker.

" Morning!" Hope chirp happily.

Hope wore a short- sleeved orange and yellow jacket with a detailed green neckerchief over a black shirt, and black gloves with white palms. He wears a deep green cargo pants with black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and light green boots. His weapon a is a large boomerang called the Airwing. His Il'Cie mark is on his left wrist, that is covered by the yellow wristband.

" Morning, Kiddo." Zack yawned.

Zack has a passion for dark blue or black. He wears a dark blue sleeveless turtleneck with an X- cross belt across his chest, black baggy pants, the annual Soldier black boots, black gloves, and a dark blue pack on his right leg. His weapon is a giant Buster-Sword. The Il'Cie mark is at his upper arm, covered by a bandage.

" Morning to you guys too!" Hikari copy Zack's yawn.

She's now wearing a white sleeveless turtleneck zipped ¾ way up, a black turtle neck underneath, short black pants with a belt that hangs her dark red pack and to hold the chain on her left side of the hip, a black bandage wrap around her upper right arm, black elbow protectors, black fingerless gloves, a survival knife given by Lightning on a small knife pocket on her right leg, and high-knee black boots. Hikari uses the Keyblade called Final Embrace. Her Il'Cie mark is at her right hand, hidden underneath the gloves.

" So… what does Princess Cosmos want us to do?" Zack ask Lightning as he stretch his arms.

" She wanted to see all of us for a very special mission." Lightning answered shortly.

" Cool! Another mission!" Hope and Hikari shout in union.

" Calm down you two." Serah giggled.

" We can't help it! we just love mission from Commando Eraqus and Princess Cosmos!" Hope grinned as Hikari nodded in agreement.

" You two would be the perfect brother-sister." Lightning added.

" Yeah. And the weirdest one too." Zack chuckled.

" Hey, what da'ya mean by that!" Both of Hikari and Hope yelled in union.

" Ahahaha." Serah laughed.

" C'mon. Enough dilly-dallying. The Princess and Commando Eraqus are waiting." Lightning stood up and headed towards the foyer.

Serah, Hope, Zack, and Hikari look at each other before smiling. They all headed towards the foyer after Lightning went in first.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" My fellow, Il'Cie. It seems that there's going to be an ambush a week from now at Kingdom Diamond's Princes 17th birthday." Commando Eraqus said.

" Wh-What? How's that possible?" Zack question.

" Well, Zack. As Princess Cosmos predicted, the Heartless will attack the Princes and Princess that are attending that ball. Chaos has finally made his move to attack the royalty. Your mission is to protect the Princes and Princesses from getting harm by the Heartless." Commando Eraqus continued.

" Yes, Sir!" all five of them gave a salute to the Princess and the Commando. The five of them march out of the foyer and into a boat prepared just for them to the Kingdoms far, far, far away from Cocoon.

" Alright, soldiers. Let's set sail!" Lightning shouted.

" Aye!" Zack, Serah, Hope, and Hikari pump their fist up in the air.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A spiky blonde haired teenage boy was staring at the sky. One more week until his and his twin's birthday. He was turning seventeen soon and he still doesn't have a fiance. His twin, Roxas. Already have a fiance from Kingdom Spade's princess, Princess Xion Spade.

To his luck, his mom and dad wanted him to choose one of the girls from the ball to celebrate his and his twin's seventeen birthday. He didn't want to rush anything. He wanted to wait until the time is right. This Prince name is Prince Ventus Diamond.

A knock was heard. "Your Highness, it's time for your fitting." The head butler said as he bowed to Ventus.

" Tell them that I'll be down in a minute, Vanitas." Ventus smiled.

Vanitas bowed again and close the door. Ventus sigh again as he slip his leather boots. And he went down to the tailor room for his fitting. Roxas was already there. Ventus smiled at his twin. He sat down at a chair and stared at Roxas.

" So, Rox. How's Xion?" Ventus smirked.

Roxas quickly blush. "Well… our relationship is doing great! So, I heard that mom and dad is hoping that you'll choose one girl from the ball." Roxas teased.

" Ugh… don't talk about it." Ventus murmured.

Roxas laugh at his twin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-6 days later-

(Ventus's POV)

Tomorrow's the day. It's mine and Roxas's seventeen birthday. I was happy that tomorrow night I'm turning seventeen but, I'm also disappointed that I'm gonna have to pick one girl to be my fiance. Don't get me wrong but, the girls are pretty nice. But, mom and dad invite all the girls from all of the Kingdoms.

I mean, they don't have to do that… I can search for myself. It's pretty annoying that almost all of the girl wanted my wealth then who I really am. Now… I really wish I could meet the girl of my dreams.

" Your Highness. Your guests have arrived." Vanitas said.

I nodded. I followed Vanitas to the guess room. Sora, Riku, Namine, Kairi, Xion, and my twin were already there. I sat at the couch beside Sora. He grinned at me and patted my back HARD.

" So…. I heard that you're gonna pick a girl from your ball tomorrow night." Sora teased.

" Yeah…. All of the single girls in our kingdom attend your ball." Kairi and Namine smiled.

" Ugh… I hate this." I slap my face in irritation.

" C'mon, Ven! It's not that bad!" Riku smirk.

" It is bad, Riku. I don't wanna rush things." I replied.

" Alright, Ven. I know how to cheer you up!" Roxas stand up and grab my hand. "We're gonna go to Twilight Town!" The others nodded and went to the carriage that Vanitas and Goofy prepared.

I was kind of a bit cheered up. I loved to go to Twilight Town. That place really relaxes me. The most part I like about my Kingdom is The giant clock tower. There we can go up and sat at the edge to look at the whole Kingdom. The next thing I like is the Sea Salt Ice-Cream.

" We're here, Your Highness." Terra, our Royal Guard bowed.

We all hop off the carriage and went ot the busy streets. Luckily, we were all wearing coats. Or else I would get glomp by the girls, since I'm the only who's not engage. I saw Vanitas not to far from me. I stop and turn back to him.

" Vanitas, you can go ahead and protect Roxas. I'm gonna go explore a little." I said.

" As you wish, your Highness. If you need me just yell." Vanitas smirk and bowed.

I nodded and went to the lesser busy street.

" Ugh! Why do I have to pick a girl tomorrow tonight! I don't wanna rush things!" I yelled out loud. Luckily, there was no one in the streets that could hear me.

I kick a can to the open space near the alley. "Aw!" a girlish voice shout. It hit someone. My eyes widened in surprise. I quickly went to where the voice is and apologize.

" Who ever you are. Sorry for kicking a can at you!" I shout. there was no reply. I decided to check on who I hit and hoped that she didn't fainted.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(earlier before)

The Il'Cie sailed across the sea from Cocoon Islands to Destiny Lands. The captain, Lightning, grab a telescope and see the dock at Kingdom Diamond. Lightning turn to the crews and said,

" We're here! Land the ship at Skull Island. No one goes there. We'll traveled by boat and use a Vanishing spell to go to Twilight Town's dock!"

" Aye-Aye captain Lightning!" They all shouted in union.

Zack lowered the sail while Hope and Hikari prepared the Malvorlage Anker. Serah also prepared the ropes. Lightning steer the wheel to the inside of Skull Island. Once they are inside the island. Hope and Hikari throw the anker. Lightning's the first one to came down the ship. Serah throw the ropes down to her as she tied the ship to a rock.

" Let's go." Lightning said.

" Aye-aye!" Zack, Hikari, Serah, and Hope shout in union.

Hikari, Serah, and Hope were in the same boat while Zack's with Lightning. Lightning and Serah stood up as they got closer to Twilight Town's dock. They both did a Vanish spell and they all turn invisible.

After they hidden the boats, the Il'Cie went to the less busiest streets. Lightning, Zack, Hope, Serah, and Hikari pulled out their hooded coats and put them on.

" Alright. Here's what we're going to do. First we sneak in the ball and waited for the Heartless to appeared. Then when it does, we attack them with our strength and protect the Prince and Princess that are attending that ball. We would not make contact to anyone in that ball, but if someone ask us just go mute." Lightning said as she pull up her hood.

" Yes, Ma'am!" All of the shout in union.

All of the sudden a flying can flew by and hit Hikari's head.

"Aw!" Hikari shouted and quickly covered her mouth. Lightning, Zack, Hope, and Serah turn to her in surprise.

" Who ever you are. Sorry for kicking a can at you!" the voice shouted.

Zack, Serah, Hope, and Hikari panicked while Lightning pulled out her Gunblade.

" Go,go, go, go! Hide somewhere!" Hikari push them out of view.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Just in time, Ventus arrived with a worried face on. He saw a hooded figure was standing still at the middle of the street. Ventus rub the back of his head and grin sheepishly.

" Um… hey, sorry about that." Ventus apologized.

" Um, no it's alright." Hikari lowered her hood down.

Ventus quickly got a blood rush up to his cheeks. He stared down at the girl with a shy smile one. He once more, rub the back of his head.

" So… I never seen you here before. Are you new?" Ventus ask.

" Um.. Oh-Yeah!" Hikari grinned.

" Oh, Okay. Welcome to Kingdom Diamond. Say, you're going to the ball tomorrow night right?" Ventus gave a warm welcoming smile.

" I don't know…." Hikari placed her hand on top of her chin.

" I forgot! You're new and haven't got the invitation yet," Ventus reach to his pocket and grab an invitation. "Here. I hope you could come to our ball tomorrow night." Ventus smiled.

" I'll see what I can do." Hikari smiled back.

" So, What's your-," Ventus was cut off by Sora shouting his name.

" Ven! Where are you! We're heading back now!" Sora shout a couple of times.

" Coming!" Ventus shout back. It was only a second he turn to the other way and now, the mysterious girl, also known as Hikari disappeared. Ventus sighs and went off to go and fine Sora and the others.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ventus ran to Sora and the others that are waiting for him. Roxas was leaning against the carriage and crossing his arms. Ventus grinned sheepishly for disappearing just for 5 minutes.

" And where have you been?" Roxas ask with a sarcastic tone.

" Oh… no where." Ventus's cheeks gotten bright pink as Roxas ask.

" Looks like you've met a girl." Sora teased.

" So? What's her name?" Riku smirked.

" I-I dunno. I haven't ask yet." Said Ventus.

" Awwwwed…. Finally you've got a girl!" Kairi giggled.

" Ah! It's no like that!" Ventus waved his hand for defense.

" We get it, we get it. You're gonna ask her to be your Fiance!" Namine added.

Ventus quickly blush. "Noooo! I've just met her!"

" Yeah. Yeah, c'mon. We have to get ready." Xion giggled and went inside the carriage. Ventus sigh in defeat.

Vanitas and Terra chuckled a bit as they heard all of the arguments.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari sigh deeply as she turns off the Vanish spell. Lightning, Zack, Serah, and Hope also sigh deeply. They went out of their hiding place and approach Hikari. Lightning smirk and patted Hikari's back lightly.

" Good job, Soldier." Lightning praise.

" Nice one Hikari! Now, we don't have to sneak in and avoid suspicion!" Hope chirp.

" Thanks but…. We would have to wear fancy gowns and fancy clothes. How would we ever hide our big weapons?" Hikari ask.

They all look at each other. Hikari was right. All of their weapon are pretty big. Lightning's Gunblade is about half a feet tall. Zack's Buster Sword is taller then him. Serah bowsword is really wide. Hope's boomerang is really hard to hide. And Hikari's keyblade is big and usually appeared in weird timings.

" Um…. so, what do we do? We can't fight without a weapon?" Zack ask.

" This is hard… I mean, we can hide use our clothes underneath the ball clothes but, our weapons are just too big." Hope added.

" I know… my bowsword could scare off anyone." Serah said as she thinks about hiding her weapon underneath her clothes.

" We could use a Mini spell?" Hikari tilted her head.

….

" That's a great idea." Lightning said as she ruff Hikari's hair.

" Good job Hikari!" Zack gave her the first noogie of the day.

" Alright, everyone. Get ready." Serah said. They all nodded and pull out their weapons.

" Mini!" They all yelled in union and their weapons turn into mini-sized weapons.

" Hey. This is pretty light… and small." Zack grinned. He put his mini- Buster sword in his pocket while the others did the same.

" Operation save Diamonds is a go. Meet me back here in an hour for our meeting." Lightning said as Hikari and herself got dragged away by Serah.

Zack and Hope look at each other. "Um…. so, I guest we should get some proper ball clothing?" Zack ask. Hope nodded. The two boys went to the town to buy undercover clothes.

* * *

><p>AN: 3 updates in one day? I'm on fire today! Anyway... enjoy and R&R Please!

Bio:

Name: Riku Spade

Age: 17

Weapon: Sword

Residence: Kingdom Spade

Family: Mom, dad, and sister (Xion)

Status: Engage to Princess Namine

/x/x/x/x/

Name: Xion Spade

Age: 16

Residence: Kingdom Spade

Family: Mom, dad, and brother (Riku)

Status: Engage to Prince Roxas


	4. Chapter 4: Lessons From Zack

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! and I'm not good at describing clothes from Kingdom times. Serah's is more like an Chinese style neck, Lightning's is more like a European dress, and Hikari's is more like a France and Mexican mix dress. I've drawn them but I can't post them.

XphiaDP: Thanks! And I really don't know all of the characters from FF but, for now… I only put the ones I know in The Prince and The Soldier. ^w^

XesmeKH: Thanks for telling the others to read my stories! You're very good at poems! In my school I only found a few people that like KH...

xgy: Thanks for reviewing me! And I also rarely use mini 'cause it's hard to search the enemy when it's tiny…

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

alright… now, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Lessons From Zack<p>

Serah drag Lightning and Hikari towards the nearest place to buy a ball gown. Lightning and Hikari has many things in common. One of it, it's having to wear gown. They pretty much wear something like Soldier's uniform. Serah on the other hand loves dressing up. She likes to dress people up also. Like Lightning and Hikari, the two always get to be her doll.

" Welcome to Madam Que's! How may I help you?" The Shop keeper ask.

" Pardon us, Madam," Serah bowed. "We would like to buy 3 of your dresses please." Serah smiled.

Madam Que nodded. She let Serah, Lightning, and Hikari to look around her shop and see if any of her dresses suits them. Serah grab one for her, one for Lightning, and one for Hikari. Lightning and Hikari let out a sigh in defeat. They all tried on the dresses.

" How do I look?" Serah ask. She wore a white sleeveless full-length gown with white lace as the sleeves, a semi-transparent pink layer and bows at the tip hold by a bright pink jewel, another white layer underneath the pink, white long gloves, a little bit of jewelry, and a white mask with golden details.

" Good." Lightning replied. She wore a red ¾ sleeves with laces full-length gown with corset like at the front and back, a white sash with a big bow tied on her back, another front layer with a deeper shade of red, a white double layer tie ruffed tied to the choker with a red ruby, and a pink mask with white details.

" Very beautiful!" Hikari smiled. She wore a bright red v-neck ruffed at the edge and tied with a big bow on her left hip, a bright yellow long sleeved turtleneck full-length dress with laces at the bottom longer then the red dress, a pair of white gloves, and a bright yellow mask with golden details.

" Thanks! You guys too!" Serah smiled happily.

Lightning turn to Madam Que and said, "We'll take them all."

" That will be 30.000 munny." Madam Que said.

Lightning nodded and pulled out 30.000 munny out of her wallet. They took off the clothes and put it in a paper bag. Lightning, Serah, and Hikari went back to the alley to meet up with the boys.

They've reach the alley and found the boys were playing pin the sword on the wall. Zack grinned as he saw the girls walk to them. Hope yawn a bit and smiled. Zack gave a playful grin and pat Lightning's shoulder.

" Took you girls long enough." Zack smirk.

Lightning scoff and said, "Said the one who fix his hair for about 4 hours." Zack blush as Serah, Hikari, and Hope laugh.

" What ever. So, what the meeting about?" Zack ask.

" Hmp. In a ball there's always dancing. We need to learn how to ball-room dance just in chase we need to get near the Prince or Princess. We all knew how to dance right?" Lightning ask everyone as they all nodded.

Hikari tilted her head. "I don't?" Hikari respond. They all look at her and Zack grinned.

" Don't worry Kiddo! I'll teach ya!" Zack shouted.

" Since when did you teach?" Ask Lightning as she sat down on a broken piece of the building.

" Since I was little of course! I'm the one who taught Hercules how to use a sword!" Zack grin. He turn to Hikari and grab her hand. "Placed your hand like this and just move with the music." Zack lead her to dance.

Hikari only look at her foot, staying on her place and trying not to step on Zack's foot. But, she steps on Zack's foot a couple of times. Zack only smiled and keep on going. Lightning chuckled at Hikari for stepping on Zack's foot. Hope and Serah only smiled and began to laugh as Hikari elbowed Zack on the ribs as he twirl her around.

After for awhile of dancing lessons, Zack finally gave a thumbs up as the lessons was finished. Hikari was on the ground rubbing her arm and legs. Serah patted her shoulder and Hope tried to cheer her up. Lightning gave another chuckle.

" Hey, cheer up. You'll do good tomorrow night." Hope chirp.

" Y-You're right… maybe, I'll be better IF I don't step on anyone's foot." Hikari joked and got up to her feet.

" That's the spirit!" Serah giggled.

" Enough lessons Zack. We've got to organized our plans." Lightning said as she stands up and dust off the dust on her cape. Zack cross his arms and chuckled. They went to an empty house. The Il'Cie discussed about the plans for tomorrow night.

After an hour of Lightning's explanation and Zack's whining. They all agreed to her plans and will follow every part of her plan even if something goes wrong. They'll wait for her orders. Lightning stood up and went to her rental room. Serah and Hikari also walk to their rental room. Zack and Hope wait for a little longer while drinking tea. Then they went to their room too.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Ventus was staring at the night sky. He sigh heavily as he remembered the girl he met earlier. Roxas stopped reading his book and stared at his twin. He pat Ventus's back and lean against the balcony.

" What's wrong, Ven?" Roxas ask.

" Well, Rox… this girl that I met earlier. I just hope she could make it. And I didn't even got her name…" Ventus sigh.

" Oh?" Roxas raise an eyebrow and had his smirk on. "Cheer up, Ven. Maybe you'll get to meet her tomorrow night." Roxas smiled.

" Heh," Ventus scoffed. "Yeah right… tomorrow will be a mask ball remember? How can I tell if the girl's her?" Ventus turn his gaze to his twin.

" Dunno. Maybe you'll find her." Roxas yawns.

" What ever. Let's just go to sleep." Ventus said as Roxas nodded. They both went to bed and wait for tomorrow night. Maybe Ventus will meet this mysterious girl.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Chapter done! See you guys in the next chapter!

Bio:

Name: Roxas Diamonds

Age: 17

Residence: Kingdom Diamonds

Family: mom, dad, and twin (Ventus)

Status: Engage with Princess Xion

/x/x/x/x/x/

Name: Ventus Diamonds

Age: 17

Residence: Kingdom Diamonds

Family: mom, dad, and twin (Roxas)

Status: -


	5. Chapter 5: Operation Diamond

A/N: Another chappie! And thanks for XesmeKH for reviewing and glad you all like this story too! Love ya all!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and FF characters!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Operation Diamond<p>

Today was the day… the day that The Princes of Diamond is turning 17 tonight. And also, The Heartless attack. The Il'Cie are all ready and set to do what their mission is. Lightning and the Il'Cie walk to the castle and avoid attention from all the visitors.

" Are you guys ready?" Lightning ask.

" Ready here." Zack smiled.

" Ready, sis." Serah said.

" Ready, Captain!" Hope and Hikari both chirp in union.

They nodded to each other and puts on the masks. Lightning walk up first, followed by the other.

She showed the palace guard the invitation to him and the guard nodded. He let the undercover Il'Cie inside the ballroom. Hikari and Hope smiled to each other and headed towards the nearest Prince and Princess. They walk to them slowly but, kept the distance.

" So, Kairi. Who do you think this mysterious girl, Ven was talking about?" Sora ask.

" Dunno. Maybe she's from my Kingdom." Kairi giggled.

" Heh, yeah right. Maybe she's a princess from another Kingdom." Sora grinned.

" Sora, hush. Now, here comes the birthday boys." Kairi said as they both look up to the stairs.

Ventus and Roxas walk down the stairs with a big smile across their faces. The girls from all kingdom cheered and shout Ventus's name over and over. Some of the girl ask him for a dance as he arrived at the ballroom. Ventus sigh and ask one girl from the crowed for a dance. The girl dance happily with him.

Lightning chuckled and whisper something to Serah, "I feel sorry for him." Serah nodded in agreement.

Hope and Hikari fake chat and kept their gaze on Sora and Kairi. While Zack kept his eyes close to Riku and Namine. Serah kept her eyes close to Xion and Roxas. Lightning also kept a close eye on Ventus and the girl. Kairi and Sora began to dance as Hope and Hikari panicked.

" Ah! We're going to lose them!" Hikari shout in a whisper.

" Don't worry! We won't! Now, let's follow them!" Hope said.

The two walk to the other side but, the music already started to play and people started to dance. They both quickly grab hands and follow the crowd to Kairi and Sora.

" Relax, Hikari. I'm here and you won't step on my foot." Hope said as he smiled.

" I hope so…" Hikari mumble.

" Heh. That's my name!" Hope chirp.

" You're so childish for a 19 year old." Hikari said as she giggled.

" And you're a childish 15 year old!" Hope also replied.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Ventus's POV)

" –and then, he started to call me names bla bla bla." The girl that I was dancing with, won't stop talking about her life. I sigh deeply and smile nervously. The music finally stop and I grinned happily.

The girl bowed and I bowed back. I sigh heavily again and walk away. I was searching for the mysterious girl I met yesterday. Guess that seems impossible doesn't it? I finally gave up and I walk over to a girl in red and a boy in white. The girl smiled politely and bowed.

I felt a blush coming up and I rub the back of my head.

" C-Can I have this dance?" I ask nervously.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Earlier)

Hikari and Hope stop dancing as the saw Kairi and Sora. Hope smiled at Hikari while Hikari grinned. Hope lean against the table while Hikari kept her gaze at the dancing couple. She somehow knew something about the two…

" Hikari… I kinda felt sorry for Prince Ventus." Hope chuckled.

" What do you mean?" Hikari raise an eyebrow under her mask.

" Look." Hope points his finger to Ventus and a girl, who won't stop talking.

Hikari giggled, "Wow… I feel sorry for him too…"

The music finally died down. Everyone bowed to their couple and started to dance again as another music plays. Hikari and Hope still keep their gaze to Kairi and Sora. Then, the prince walk slowly to the two.

Hikari bowed and smile politely to him.

" C-Can I have this dance?" He ask nervously.

Hikari look over to Hope and he nodded. Hikari nodded her head to the prince. They both move to the middle and started to dance. Hikari kept her gaze to her feet and the prince's feet. He chuckled.

" You don't have to worry about stepping on my foot. I'm also a lousy dancer." He smiled.

' _C'mon Hikari! Don't talk!'_ Hikari scream inside her mind. "Ahaha. But, I hope that I still don't step on your foot." Hikari laugh and thought, _'Great… I just talk to him. Good thing that I use my undercover voice.'_ She sweat dropped.

Ventus step forward and she step back. The same thing goes over and over again. Hikari only pay attention on his safety while Ventus was dancing and looking for the mysterious girl. Both of their thoughts were different but, Ventus was dancing with the mysterious girl. He just doesn't know that yet…

" So… where are you from?" Ventus tried to start a conversation.

" Hm… I came from a nearby village. Nothing big…" Hikari lied.

" I see… are you enjoying your time here?" Ventus ask again.

" Yes, a lot. Thank you for asking." Hikari turn her head around for awhile then back to Ventus.

Ventus smiled as he and Hikari dance with the music. Hikari's eyes narrowed to where Zack was. He gave a wave and she nodded. She smiled to Ventus and tried to keep her cool. Hope was also getting ready. Hikari turn to Serah and Lightning, they were a bit tensed and was frowning. Ventus raised an eyebrow, then he ask,

"So, what's your name?"

Hikari ignored the last question as a black shadow thing appeared out of no where. It jump to her and Ventus. Luckily, Ventus's wasn't looking back at the Heartless. Hikari grab his hand tightly and pulled him back. Ventus's eyes widened as he saw Hikari turn him and grab a sword out of no where.

" What the-! ?" Ventus yelled.

Hikari slash the Heartless and turn to Ventus. She stared at him. Then she turn to where the Heartless is coming. She grab the side of her dress and took it off. Ventus eyes widened once more as he saw the girl he was dancing with was wearing a different outfit from his or any other kingdom.

Vanitas ran to Ventus with a sword in his hand. "Your Highness! Are you alright!" Vanitas shouted as he aid his master.

" Um-Yeah. I'm fine. but, that girl…" Ventus turn his gaze to the girl in front of him.

" C'mon, we have to get you to safety." Vanitas said as he protect Ventus.

Lightning, Serah, Hope, and Zack also did the same. They took off their clothes and stood in the middle of the room with their masks on. They each took out their weapon. They all undo the Mini spell.

Lightning turn her blade to a Gun. Zack grinned as he swing his sword around. Serah and Hope narrowed their weapons to the Heartless while Hikari place her hand to in front of her and the Keyblade re-size to it's size.

" The Key!" Donald shouted.

Hikari turn back to Donald and smirked. She went running to the Heartless and slash it. Lightning began to shoot to the Heartless and use Magnet. Zack began to swing his giant sword to The Heartless and save a lady. He smirk at the lady then he went back fighting. Serah narrowed the light arrows to The Heartless, she began to shot the Heartless. Hope jump up using Aero and throw his boomerang.

A Heartless pop out of no where to Xion, her Royal Knight, Cloud went into action and save the Princess. Kairi and Namine was being chased by a bigger Heartless. Serah pull her bow and shoot. It hit the bigger Heartless.

Hikari was busy protecting Ventus and Roxas with the help of the Head butler, Vanitas and the Royal guard, Terra. She doesn't noticed that Sora, the Prince of Hearts was being attack by flying Heartless. She narrowed her keyblade to it and a gush of Wind hit The flying Heartless.

Hikari ran to the Prince of Hearts and placed her keyblade to Sora. "Hey! Stay away from the Prince!" Leon, Sora's caretaker shouted.

Xemnas stop him, "Wait. I think she's helping him." He stated.

A bright green light surround Sora and he was completely healed.

Sora look up and saw Hikari, "Th-Thank you, stranger." Sora grin.

Hikari nodded and went to attack more Heartless. She ran towards Hope and fight with him. A Giant Heartless sneak up on them and Lightning's eyes narrowed. She point her Gunblade to The Heartless and shoot it. Hikari and Hope gave a thumbs up to her and went back to destroy Heartless.

Riku was helping Zexion defeating the Heartless with his sword. Zack slash the Heartless behind him and 'Hmp'. Serah shot some light arrows a fw times and it never misses. She smirk and turn her bow into a sword.

Serah help Hope and Hikari slash the Heartless while keeping them away from the royal family and the non-royal. After all that fighting, the Il'Cie finished destroying Heartless. They all lowered their weapons and turn to the Prince and Princess.

Ventus and Sora gather the courage to talk to the one who save them, Hikari. They both walk to her. "So, thank you for saving us and all. We very appreciate you all for coming and saving our lives. How could we ever repay you?" Ventus smiled.

The Il'Cie all look at each other. Then, Lightning step forward. She bowed to her knees and the other followed. "You don't have to repay us. It's our job." Lightning stood up and walk away.

" Wait! At least tell us your names!" Sora shouted.

" We. Must remain a secret, your highness." Lightning turn to him and started to walk away again.

" Um… thank you for saving me." Ventus scratch the back of his head.

Hikari nodded and smiled. She summon off her keyblade and turn to Sora, she smiled at him too. Donald cross his arms and walk to Hikari.

" The Key. Where did you get it?" He ask.

Hikari smile and started to walk away. She and all the other Il'Cie went running towards Twilight Town's empty streets. Donald huffed. Leon and all the other workers with the royal families raise an eyebrow at the word 'Key'.

" Donald, what do you mean by 'Key'?" Namine ask.

" Well, your Highness. The Key is a special object that only Master Yen Sid only could summon. I can't believe that there's another Keybearer…" Donald mumble.

" Well… looks like we have a lot of cleaning to do." Aqua, the Head Maid giggled. They all sigh and nodded. The men started to lift up heavy items. While the girl started to swipe the dust away.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah! A battle scene! Thanks for reading!

Name: Squall Leonhart/ Leon

Age: 22

Residence: Dwarfs Woodlands

Other Residence: Kingdom Hearts

Weapon: Gunsword

Dream: To find his little sister and become a Captain

/x/x/x/x/

Name: Xemnas

Age: 24

Residence: Kingdom Hearts

Weapon: Eternal Blades

Dream: To become a master in swordsmen


	6. Chapter 6: Set Sail

A/N: Another chappie! Thanks for the review! And I would update faster if my Internet didn't broke down.

XesmeKH: Thanks!

xgy: Thanks! His adventure is about begin….

Let's start!

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Set Sail<p>

The Il'Cie ran out of the ballroom and into the empty streets of Twilight Town. Lightning shot the Heartless that was popping randomly at the alley. Some guards were chasing them. Hikari didn't want to hurt the guards so, she just use Aero to block their way. They all use Magnet to jump to the roofs with the help of Aero too.

" I think we lost them." Serah said as she catch her breath. Lightning nodded, she stood perfectly up and stared at the ocean.

Zack, Hope, Hikari, and Serah was sitting on the dock. Their view was blocked by some tall boxes. Lightning jump down to the boat. The same as Zack, Serah, Hikari, and Hope did. Hope and Hikari row the boat while Serah stay on the look out. Zack rows the boat while Lightning also kept on a look out.

They arrived at Skull Island. The Il'Cie finally got a rest. They all lay down at the deck while Lightning sat at the stairs. Zack grinned at them all and they grin or smile back. Zack went up his feet and pump his fist up in the air.

" Another mission complete!" Zack yelled.

" Indeed, Zack. Indeed…" a voice said from behind him. Zack turn and saw Commando Eraqus smiling at them. Actually, it's a hologram Commando Eraqus from the ship's communicator. Zack grinned sheepishly as he rub the back of his head. Hikari and Serah giggled while Hope was laughing.

Lightning stood up and did a salute along with the rest of the Il'Cie. Commando Eraqus gave a nod. And they all lowered their hands down.

" I trust the mission went well Zack?" Commando Eraqus turn to Zack, who just scratch the back of his head. "Well, I'm here to give you all news. All of the Kingdoms requested a Protection Program for their Princes and Princesses." Commando Eraqus said.

Hikari raise an eyebrow, "So?" she asked.

" So, you all are given duties to protect them all. The Princes and Princesses will arrived at the dock tomorrow morning. I'll teleport you the message. Get the Princes and Princesses To The Land of Departure. There you'll protect them. good luck on your mission, my fellow Il'Cie." Commando Eraqus salute and disappeared.

Lightning, Serah, Hope, Zack, and Hikari salute back. Hikari point her keyblade to the deck and a light appeared on the tip of her keyblade. The message appeared out of the light. Hikari pick up the message and gave it to Lightning. She flip the message and a royal stamp was the there. Lightning open the letter and read it to the other.

" Dear Il'Cie,

We, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Diamonds, Kingdom Spade, and Kingdom Clover has requested your help. The Darkness wants our daughter and sons that are the heir to the throne. For the sake of our children safety. Please, Please, Please! We beg you to take them to somewhere safe.

From the 4 Kingdom"

Lightning finished reading the letter and the Il'Cie look at each other. Serah and Hikari sigh. They both went to walk to the guest room. The two girls sigh deeply. "We'll start cleaning." They both said in union.

" I'll clean the deck." Hope said as he grab a mop and bucket.

Lightning stared at Zack. He turn his gaze to Lightning. "What?" Zack ask innocently. Lightning kept on staring Zack. "Oh alright! I'll help Hope!" Zack finally yelled in defeat. He stomp to where Hpe is and grab another mop.

Lightning sigh and went to clean the upper deck.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Ventus sigh heavily. He, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Xion, Kairi, and Namine are going to a long trip away from their Kingdom into a new world. Their parents sent they away with some Soldiers to protect them from The Heartless. He wanted to find the mysterious girl and the mask savior.

He wasn't gonna meet the two girls who save his life and the girl of his dreams. Ventus sigh heavily again, tomorrow was going to be a long day for him and the other Princes and Princesses.

/x/x/x/x/x/

-the next morning-

Lightning sail the ship to Twilight Town's dock and the crew was ready to greet the Princes and Princesses. Zack was yawning while Hope and Hikari were preparing the ropes. Serah loosen the anker and ready to throw it when they reach the dock. Lightning turn the wheel and steer the ship to the dock perfectly.

" Remember. We can't talk to them unless it's necessary. Do what ever it takes to protect them." Lightning said calmly.

" Aye-aye Captain Lightning!" They all shout and did a salute in union.

Hikari jump down to the dock and Hope throw the wood down to her. Hikari placed the wood to the dock. Hope throw the ropes and Hikari caught them. she tied the rope to the dock. Hope went down to the dock and stood at the sides, along with Hikari, ready to greet the Princes and Princess.

They know how, Princes and Princesses are. So, they're ready what the Prince and Princesses will hit them with, like last time. The last Prince and Princess they protect. The Prince and Princess throw their luggage to Hope and Hikari's face and stomp on Zack foot. Twice.

The trumpet was heard. Hope and Hikari look at the carriage and a jet black haired young man opens the door. 2 blonde boys, a short black haired girl, a blonde girl, a red haired girl, a silver headed boy, and a boy with brown hair.

Another carriage arrived. A blue haired women, 2 dark haired brunettes, a red haired man, a blonde man, a white haired man, and a dark blue haired man walk out of the carriage. Hope and Hikari raise an eyebrow.

" I'm surprise on how big that carriage is…" Hope whispers.

Hikari gave a nod.

The jet black haired boy walk over to Hikari and Hope. He bowed, Hope and Hikari bowed back. "Greetings. I'm Vanitas. And I'm here to escort and accompany my Princes and Princess to The Land of Departure. May I see the Royal Message?" Vanitas ask.

Hope reach threw his pocket at grab the Royal message. Vanitas read the message and nodded. He wave his hand and the servants began to carry the luggage up to the ship. Hikari and Hope help the servants bring the luggage up. the servants was surprise that Hikari could lift up 2 big luggage and Hope carried 4 luggage.

" Show off." Hikari mumble.

" Heh. Gotta show I'm strong right?" Hope joked.

" You're becoming more and more like Zack." Hikari laugh.

" Really? I'm so glad!" Hope said in a sarcastic tone. Hikari laugh again and lift the last luggage up.

The Princes and Princess was waiting for the servants to finished loading their things to the ship. Ventus sigh. This was going to be a long ride. Hikari walk over to them and bowed. "Your Highness? We're ready to leave the dock." Hikari said.

" Very well, thank you." Riku said as he got up to his feet.

Xion walk after Riku. Kairi and Namine were scared or something because they were holding hands. Sora yawn and placed his arms on the back of his head. Roxas and Ventus walk silently to the ship. Vanitas was there to greet them all.

Hikari shook her head and sigh. She pat Vanitas's shoulder. Vanitas raise an eyebrow. "C'mon, get up there." Hikari said.

Hope and Serah lift up the anker while Zack release the sail. Lightning grab her telescope and look to the sea. Hikari raise an eyebrow. Vanitas was still there with her.

" C'mon, get up. I'm gonna untie the rope." Hikari walk over to the ropes.

" But, you need help." Vanitas replied.

" Nope. You should go up. I'm gonna untie the rope now." Hikari said as Vanitas nodded. He walk up the wood while Hikari untied the rope and throw it to Hope. She walk up the wood. When, she's up there. Zack pull up the wood and tied it to the side. So no one will fall overboard.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Chappie done!

Name: Zexion

Age: 21

Residence: Kingdom Spade

Weapon: Sword

Dream: becoming a doctor and a master in swordsmen


	7. Chapter 7: First Day

A/N: Yay! Review! Thanks a lot!

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: First day<p>

The ship set sail to North, where The Land of Departure is located. Lightning put the wheel on Auto with a Self Command spell. She walk to the balcony of the upper deck. The other Il'Cie that are bellow, stop what they were doing before and stood underneath the balcony.

" Listen up! We're going to North! Be prepared for anything that hit us!" Lightning shout.

" Aye-aye Captain!" They shout back and did a salute.

Lightning turn to Hikari, "Hikari! Tied the cannons and secure the cannon balls!"

" Yes, Ma'am!" Hikari salute again. She gave a big grin and do her job.

Lightning turn to Hope, "Hope! Keep a look out!"

" Yes, Captain!" Hope chirp. He grab the telescope and went up to the higher ground.

Lightning turn to Serah, "Serah! Check on the sail!"

" Right away, sis!" Serah smiled.

Lightning turn to Zack, "Zack! Protect the Princes and Princesses!"

Zack nodded and wave a hand to her. Lightning sigh and went back to steer the wheel. Serah release the sails and went back to the kitchen. Hope was searching for any danger that was going to hit them. But, he found nothing. Hikari went to the cannons. She grab a rope and tied the cannons into place.

Hikari throw the cannon balls to a secret panel, beside and underneath the cannons. She grab the ropes and began to tied the cannons. When, she was tying the cannons. A pair of boots was standing in front of her. She look up and found Vanitas.

Hikari smiled, "Can I help you with something, Vanitas?" Hikari asked.

" You need help don't you?" Vanitas ask as he bend down and grab some ropes.

Hikari raise an eyebrow at him, "No… I don't need help? Besides, you can just relax and leave the hard work to us!" Hikari point a thumb to herself.

Vanitas chuckled and tied the cannons. Hikari smirked and help Vanitas tied the cannons. Hikari sigh and wipe the sweat off her forehead. Vanitas dust off the dust on his palms and went back to his master. Hikari shook her head. She sat at the edge of the ship and look over to the sea.

Kairi stared at Hikari, something about her just bring back memories. Kairi smiled and walk over to Hikari. She stood at the side beside Hikari. She turn to Hikari and back to stared at the beautiful sea. Hikari noticed someone was beside her, she turn and found one of the Princess of Clover standing next to her.

Hikari hop off the railing and bowed. "Princess Kairi, is there something you need?" Hikari ask nervously.

" No. I just want to feel the ocean breeze." Kairi close her eyes. Hikari nodded, she also stared at the ocean. The wind blew Kairi's hat of her head. The hat land on the ocean. "Ah! My hat!" Kairi yelp.

Hikari smiled and hop on the railing. "Don't worry, Princess! I'll get that hat back!" Hikari grinned. She took off the pocket knife, she turn to Zack and shout, "Zack! Catch!"

Zack caught the pocket knife and grinned. He gave a thumbs up. Hikari gave the thumbs back to Zack and grinned. Hikari dive in the water. Kairi's eyes widened. "WAIT! You don't have to do that!" Kairi yelled.

Hikari swam to the soaked pink hat and swam back to the ship. She jump using Aero to the deck and grinned. She dust off the seaweed from the pink hat and hid the hat. At the back she use Fire to dry it off.

" Here! Good as new, Princess!" Hikari grinned. She handed the pink hat to Kairi.

Kairi grab back her hat and look at Hikari in surprise. "B-But, you don't have to go threw all that just for a hat…" Kairi stuttered.

" I guess that's the way I am…" Hikari grin sheepishly. She turn to Zack. He smiled and throw the pocket knife back to her. Hikari caught the pocket knife and placed it back on her right leg.

Lightning turn to Hikari. She stared at her with a stare saying 'keep a look out'. Hikari nodded and went to climb up the net to the upper ground. Hikari stood next to Hope to keep a look out for any danger. Hope smiled at her.

" What's up?" Hope ask.

" Lightning said we should keep a look out for you know who." Hikari chuckled.

Hope nodded. "You got it." Hope said before he search for the you know who.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora stared at the ocean while Riku was sleeping on the deck. A vein pop on Sora's head. He shake Riku's shoulder roughly. Riku open an eye. He sit up right and stared at Sora. Riku yawned and wipe the tears away.

" What?" He ask.

" Did you notice?" Sora ask.

" Notice what?" Riku ask as he lay back again.

" Hikari." Sora said.

Riku close his eyes and said, "What about her?" Riku ask lazily.

" I dunno. Something about her makes me remember about that night…" Sora mumbled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kairi, Namine, and Xion were sitting at the stairs. They were sitting lady like with Aqua standing beside them. Kairi smiled and grab her hat. Xion and Namine raise an eyebrow. Then the all giggled.

" She was very nice." Kairi said with a smile.

" Yeah… I didn't know someone would risk her life for a hat." Namine said.

" Something about her seems familiar though but, I can't put a finger on it." Xion added.

The girls nodded. Then, they talk again about their daily lives. Aqua smiled at the girls. She was in charge of the girls or their caretaker. She was happy she could go on this mission, even though she can fight a little. She was happy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Roxas and Ventus was leaning against the railing. Roxas stared at his twin. Ventus was sighing and looking really frustrated. Roxas raise and eyebrow. He elbowed him at the arm. Ventus turn to Roxas with a confused look. Roxas also sigh and close his eyes. The sky was turning red and soon to be dark.

" What's wrong? Homesick already?" Roxas asked.

" No, it's not that. I was going to find the mysterious girl but, now… I'm stuck here!" Ventus shout.

" Cheer up bro. You'll find her someday." Roxas pat Ventus's back.

Ventus let out a sigh. But, he nodded. They both stared at the sunset like they always do in Twilight Town.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leon and Cloud was polishing their weapons while Zexion was reading a book. Axel was practicing his sword fight with Vanitas. Terra was sleeping while Xemnas was leaning against the pole. Leon stopped polishing his weapon and stared at Xemnas.

" Xemnas. Does Hikari remind you of someone?" Leon asked.

" Hm? I dunno. She does look familiar though…" Xemnas replied. He turn to Vanitas and Axel. "What do you guys think of her?" He ask the two.

Vanitas block Axel's sword with his and look over to Xemnas. "She seems nice." Vanitas said and went back to his sword fight with Axel.

Axel smirked and stop swinging his sword to Vanitas. "She's really strong." Axel said as he thought about earlier this morning. Vanitas smirk and swing his sword to Axel, who's caught off guard.

Axel block Vanitas's sword with his and Vanitas push him back. Axel fell on his bottom. Vanitas offered a hand to him and Axel grab his hand.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hope and Hikari narrowed their eyes to the left and right. The fog was getting thicker up there. Hope use his telescope and see thew it to the west side of the ship. He found something coming out of the fog. A ship to be precise. Hope tap Hikari's shoulder. She turn to him.

" Hikari, come and look at this." Hope gave Hikari the telescope and point to where the ship is.

Hikari see the ship more clearly as the fog became a less thicker. Her eyes widened as she saw the ship clearer. She turn to Hope with a serious expression. Hope raise an eyebrow and ask,

" Well? What do you think that ship belongs to?"

" It's _them_." Hikari replied with a serious tone.

" WHAT! Already! ?" Hope yelled.

" Yes. Hope, keep an eye on them. I'm gonna warn Lightning." Hikari said as she toss the telescope. Hope nodded. Hikari grab a rope. She tied the rope to the pole and grab on the edge of the rope. She jump down and swing, like in the jungle she learn from Tarzan.

She landed safely at the deck in front of Lightning. Lightning stared at Hikari for awhile. Hikari did a salute to Lightning before saying,

" Lightning… there's going to be an ambush soon by _them_." Hikari said.

Lightning nodded. "Get them to safety. Tell Serah to guard them. And tell Zack about _them_." Lightning command.

Hikari nodded and salute. "Yes, Ma'am!" Hikari shouted. Then she jump from the upper deck to the lower deck.

Lightning placed her hand on the Gunblade's handle and prepared for the ambush. While keeping her calm face on, Lightning sailed the ship slowly and avoid suspicion from any passengers. Hikari ran to Zack, who was guarding Ventus and Roxas. She whisper about _them_ to Zack and he nodded. Zack went to the guardians of the Princes and Princesses.

Hikari approach Ventus and Roxas. She bowed down and went back up again. "Your highness. Please come with me." Ventus and Roxas look at each other but nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-

" Yo." Zack greet.

Xemnas, Zexion, Leon, Cloud, Vanitas, Terra, and Axel stared at him. Zack grinned and pat Leon's and Cloud's shoulder. They both look at Zack suspiciously. Zack clap his hands once and said,

" Here's the thing… there's gonna be an ambush soon and we, The Soldiers want you to go to safety." Zack pointed out.

" Pardon?" Axel ask.

Zack scratch the back of his head and sigh. "You and your friends have to go to a safe place." Zack said once more.

Their eyes widened this time. They grab their weapons and prepared for an attack. Zack tried to calm the down. "Hey! Chill dudes! Hikari is going to bring the Princes and Princesses to safety! And I was given the mission to bring you guys to safety." Zack point his finger to them.

They all nodded except for Vanitas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari bowed to Sora and Riku. "Your highness. Please come with me." She said. Sora and Riku look at each other then to Ventus and Roxas, who just shrug. They both nodded. Hikari smiled and went to the Princesses.

She bowed once more and stood up. "You highness. Please come with me." Hikari said for the third time.

Kairi, Xion, Namine, and Aqua look at each other. The girls nodded. Hikari let the Princes and Princesses to the Meeting room. She knock the door on the floor. Serah pop her head up with a smile.

" Serah. Lightning gave a command. She said that you have to protect the ones in this room from _them_." Hikari whispered.

" You got it!" Serah smiled. She went out of the under secret room.

Hikari smiled back at her and left the Princes and Princesses in this room with their servants. Serah grab her weapon from the table. Serah stood on guard while pulling a Light arrow. Ready to aim at the enemy who enters the Meeting Room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Zack struggles to push the guardians to the Meeting room. Hikari sigh and help Zack by using a bit of Aero. The wind pushes the guardians to the Meeting room. Hikari grinned and Zack gave a thumbs up. hikari turn and saw a black haired boy standing with his sword on guard. Hikari sigh.

" Vanitas! C'mon! You have to go to the Meeting room! It's too dangerous for you to be here!" Hikari shouted.

" No. I'm going to protect the Princes and Princesses." Vanitas argued.

' _Stubborn…'_ Both Hikari and Zack thought.

Hope hop down with his Boomerang. "They're here!" Hope shouted.

Hikari grab Vanitas's shoulder and drag him to the Meeting room. With a bit of struggle, Hikari finally manage to push Vanitas to the Meeting room. Everyone inside the room stared at the two.

" Please, Please, Please! Just stay in here with Serah," Hikari beged. She turn to Serah and said, "I'll leave them to you Serah." Hikari smiled.

" You can count on me, Hikari!" Serah grinned.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Zack and Hope pull out their weapons while Hikari summon her keyblade. They stood shoulder to shoulder while Lightning was holding her gunblade and steering the ship. It was quiet…. With the fog getting thicker.

" Where are they?" Hope ask.

" I dun-," Hikari was cut of by a cannon.

" Everyone hit the deck!" Lightning shouted.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter done. Oh yeah, the Il'Cie always hide their powers of an Il'Cie. The Princes and Princesses and of course the guardians thought that they were just normal Soldiers.

Bio:

Name: Terra

Age: 22

Residence: Kingdom Diamonds

Weapon: Sword (Earthshaker)

Dream: Becoming a royal knight

/x/x/x/x/x/

Name: Aqua

Age: 20

Residence: Kingdom Diamonds

Weapon: Bow and Arrow (Stormfall and Rainfell)

Dream: becoming a ballet dancer


	8. Chapter 8: A Fake

A/N: Yay! More reviews! Thanks guys! and thank you anime0528 for adding to your favorites!

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A Fake<p>

" _Everyone hit the deck!"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

~The Meeting Room~

Serah was already pulling her arrow and narrowed it to the door. There was a rumble. Everyone almost fall on their bottom but, Serah cast a hidden spell to make the ship stable. Ventus almost fell down for the second time but, Terra grab hold of his arm and pull him back. Sora caught Kairi on time before falling. Riku was holding Namine protectively while Roxas was holding Xion's hand.

" Everyone please stay calm and leave this to us!" Serah smirked.

Everyone look at each other and nodded. The guardians were ready to attack anytime. They all pulled out their weapons and narrowed it to the door while protecting their Princes and Princesses. Serah narrowed her arrow to the door while smirking.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari and Hope stood shoulder to shoulder. They both was surrounded by Pirates. Lightning was surrounded by the pirates also along with Zack, they all been surrounded by pirates. The Captain of the pirates walk to Lightning. He had an evil smirk on.

" Greetings." He said.

" What do you want, _Captain Barbossa_?" Lightning hissed.

" We're just here to collect me gold." Captain Barbossa said and his crew cheered.

" Yeah right! Like we ever gonna give it up!" Zack shouted.

" Very well then, let the hunt begin." Captain Barbossa said. With that command, his crew began to attack Hope, Hikari, Lightning, and Zack.

Lightning dodge the man, who jump at her. She grab the man who again jump at her and swing him around. Lightning release the man to another man making them fall off the ship. She grab her Gunblade and turn it into a gun, she began to shot around to Barbossa's crew. She used Blizzard and Thunder to shock and freeze the crew.

Hope and Hikari block the swords that were thrown to them. Hikari slash one of the crew with her keyblade. He disappeared. Hikari, Hope, Zack, and Lightning's eyes widened.

" Lightning! What happen?" Hikari shouted.

" Heh… looks like they're just fakes. The pirates are just Heartless. That means we can…" Lightning look over to Zack and Hope.

" We can kill them?" Hope and Zack said in union.

Lightning nodded. Zack and Hope smirk while Lightning and Hikari began to slash the pirate Heartless. Lightning grab Hikari's hand and twirl her around. Hikari let go of Lightning's arm and swing to the pirates. She slash the pirates. One pirate jump at her. Hikari block his sword with her keyblade. She turn her keyblade into a sword.

Just in time, she knock the meeting room's door open.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

(Earlier)

Serah heard some sword clashes. She pulled the arrow even further. There was a thumb at the back. Serah turn and found some of the pirates were there. She release the arrow. It hit those pirates perfectly. Then, the royalty and guardians turn back and found nothing. They all look at Serah with a confused look.

" What? There was some of them trying to get in." Serah smiled.

They all nodded. Ventus still doesn't believe her. He heard a thumb back there and when he turn around, there was nothing. He scratch the back of his head once more before something happen.

The door burst open and one of the Soldier was pinned down by a pirate.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" Hikari!" Serah shouted.

Hikari tried to push the pirate back but, he or it was just to strong. She let the pirate stab her. But, he only stab the floor, only an inch away from Hikari's neck. Hikari smirked and grip on her sword (keyblade) tightly and slash the pirate's head.

The Princesses, Princes, and guardian's eyes widened. The pirate they see before their eyes… his head was slash off his shoulder. Then, the head and body turn into black sand. Hikari dust off the sand of off her. She placed her sword at her shoulder. She turn to Serah with a big grin.

" Serah, turns out they're just Heartless." Hikari whispers.

" Go it." Serah smirked.

" And can you get them to underground? It's not safe at the Meeting room anymore." Hikari said as she slash another pirate.

" Alright. I'll take them down stairs." Serah nodded. She turn to them with a big smile while Hikari slam the door shut. "Alright everyone! Let's just go downstairs where it's safer." Serah said.

They all nodded and went downstairs. Once again, Vanitas was the last one. Hikari was pushing the door, so that the pirates doesn't get in. She turn to Vanitas. Vanitas was holding his sword in a fighting pose.

" Vanitas! You're so stubborn! Just go to the secret room!" Hikari shouted while trying to hold the door in it's place.

" No! I want to fight!" Vanitas argued.

Just then, Serah push him into the secret room. Serah grinned at Hikari while Hikari grinned back. Serah jump down to the secret room and landed perfectly. Hikari let the door go and 2 pirates barge in. one was bald and one was dirty. They both were holding weapons, the dirty one has a gun and the bald one has a sword.

" Let's get this started." Hikari smirked.

" Arrggg!" the pirates yelled.

Hikari turn her sword back into a keyblade. The dirty one shot Hikari but Hikari block it with a barrier. The bullet bounce back and hit the bald one. The dirty one was distracted by the bald one disappearing. Hikari took this chance to slash him. She ran to the deck and help Lightning, Hope and Zack.

" Are you okay Hikari?" Lightning ask as she stood next to her.

" Yep! Don't worry about me! Let's just finished this!" Hikari grinned.

Lightning nodded. She grab Hikari's arm and made a circle of Light. The light surround the two and the light began to destroy the pirates one by one. Hope and Zack use their Final Blow to the Captain. They all smiled and high-five. Hope agreed to tell Serah and the other that it's safe to come out.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Serah was lowering her bowsword. She knew that it's safe to come out but, it's hard convincing them to come out. So she waited for one of the Il'Cie to come and tell them it's fine.

There was footsteps above them. Vanitas narrowed his sword to the opening. When the door is secret panel is open. They all close their eyes tightly except for Serah and all the other guardians. Hope's head pop out and grinned at them.

" Hey! It's safe to come out! We've defeated the pirates!" Hope chirp.

They all went out of the secret room. When they came out the ship was in tip top shape. No scratches, no damage. Only they found Zack was leaning against the railing while Lightning was at the wheel. Hikari was checking the sails by climbing up the net.

Zack gave a chuckle. Ventus raise an eyebrow. When ever there's a fight like this. There would also be damages. But, this is the neatest ship he found. Ventus shrugged it off. Serah called everyone for dinner. The Il'Cie have dinner at the upper deck while the royalty and the Guardian have dinner at the lower deck. After dinner, The Guardians, The Princesses, and The Princes were lead to another secret room under the deck.

" Alright, I'll take first watch." Hikari said.

" I'll take second." Lightning said.

" I'm third." Hope grinned.

" I'm fourth." Serah smiled.

" I'm last." Zack yawn.

Hope elbowed him at the ribs. They all laugh, "Good night guys." Hikari said warmly and went to the wheel. They all replied and went under the ship. Hikari was alone beneath the star. She used a Self Command spell to the ship.

Hikari summon her keyblade and smiled at the stars. "One day… my dream will come true. To become a Keyblade Master like Commando Eraqus…" Hikari grinned.

There was a squeak sound. Hikari summon off her keyblade and sailed the ship. She look down and found Ventus alone. Hikari sigh and ask,

" Your Highness! What are you doing out here at the night?"

Ventus turn and smiled at her. He walk up to the higher deck and stood beside her. "I was just getting some fresh air. And besides, the stars are very beautiful tonight." Ventus said as he sent a warm smile to Hikari.

Hikari nodded. "Sure is. Some say that if you wish on the brightest star at night. All of your dreams will come true." Hikari replied.

" I know. Mother told me that every night," Ventus paused. "My dream seems so impossible to reach… a dream that's just to far to reach." Ventus look down.

Hikari stared at Ventus. She smiled, "Prince Ventus, nothing is impossible when you believe in yourself. I know that I'll reach my dream someday. It also seems impossible but I believe that I can reach it one day." Hikari turn the wheel gently, avoiding a wave. Ventus was taken back and stared at the girl beside him. There was another wave. He was caught off guard.

Ventus almost fell but Hikari caught him on time. "Are you alright my Prince?" she smiled at him.

" Um… oh yeah, I'm fine. thank you." Ventus's cheeks flushed with shades of red.

He stared at the stars above. He smiled and turn to Hikari. "That time, earlier, when you were pinned to the floor by a pirate… I was shock that a girl like you would face danger." Ventus said quietly.

" Hm…. I'm used to it. We, Soldier are specially trained for something like that. We each have our own specialty," Hikari replied. "An your Butler, Vanitas, is a stubborn one…" Hikari laugh.

Ventus also laugh, "Yeah, he is."

After awhile of talking and laughing. Ventus finally got tired. He yawned, Hikari only laugh a little. "You should go to sleep, Your Highness. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day." Hikari smile at him.

Ventus nodded and went back to sleep at his cabin. Hikari sigh and put the ship back on Auto. She stares at the stars once more and hope that her dream of becoming a Keyblade Master will come true. She reopen her eyes and grab a pouch filled with golden sand.

' _Just hope this is enough… tomorrow, there gonna be another attack at Neverland.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Another one done.

Bio:

Name: Cloud Strife

Age: 21

Residence: Kingdom Clover

Weapon: Sword (Strike Down)

Dream: To kill Sephiront


	9. Chapter 9: Neverland

A/N:Thanks for the review!

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Neverland<p>

-the next morning-

Ventus woke up really early. He yawn and stretch his arms. Gazing around the room, no one was awake yet. He get dressed and went into the bathroom. He went up to the deck after that. He was surprise that Hikari was checking the cannon, this early. He glance around and found the other Soldier doing their own work.

He smiled to himself and went to Hikari's side. Hikari glance up and found Ventus. She smiled at him. She dust of the dust on her gloves and bow down to Ventus, "Good Morning, My Prince." Hikari said.

" Morning to you too." Ventus said.

" What brings you up here this early, My Prince?" Hikari ask as she check the other cannon.

" Dunno. I'm used to wake up this early. How about you?" Ventus asked. _'Great, Ven… you just had to ask the obvious.'_ Ventus said inside his mind.

Hikari chuckled, "Well, My Prince. I'm also used to wake up earlier then this. And I'm checking if there's any damage to the cannons." Hikari answered with a smiled.

Ventus scratch the back of his head and chuckled. He stared at the sea in front of him while Hikari was checking the cannons. She glance up to Ventus and she look back down with a small smile on her face. Ventus turn to Hikari and turn back again to gaze at the sea with a small blush on his face.

Hikari was finished with her duties. She stretch her arms and sat against the pole. She close her eyes and took a morning nap. Ventus stared down at her. Again, a blush appeared on his face. Quickly, Ventus turn his head back to gaze at the sea. He placed his hand on top of his face to cover the blush.

' _Honestly… what's wrong with me?'_ Ventus ask himself as he gaze back to Hikari. _'Why… Every time, why? Why do I always get the feeling when I'm near her?'_ Ventus sigh.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lightning stared at Ventus and Hikari. She gave a chuckle. Zack also glace at the two. He gave a laugh while Hope and Serah smiled. Hope never thought that a Prince would fell in love with a Soldier or an Il'Cie like them. Even if the person who fell in love with a Soldier or an Il'Cie would be rejected due to the fact that an Il'Cie should never let anyone in danger.

And an Il'Cie always face danger when ever they go. Never ever, they would fell in love with a non Soldier or a non Il'Cie. But, maybe… that could change. Someday, that rule will change. Lightning cough and got attention from the other Il'Cie.

" Front In Center!" Lightning shouted.

Hikari quickly wake up, she bowed to Ventus and ran to Lightning. She stood in front of her with Hope, Serah, and Zack. They gave a salute to her. Lightning gave a smirk.

" All right. We're near Neverland. So that means…" Lightning said as she stared at the Soldiers in front of her.

" Cod Fish is nearby?" Zack answered.

" Exactly." Lightning smirked.

Hope and Hikari look at each other. She grab a small pouch filled with golden sand. She grab Hope's hand while Hope grab her's. they both started to jump around. Serah and Zack laugh as Lightning chuckled. Hikari and Hope stop bouncing and grin sheepishly.

" Ready?" Serah asked.

" Ready." They all replied in union.

Serah grab a little bit of the golden sand and sprinkle it on her, Zack, Lightning, Hope, and Hikari. They all close their eyes and began to feel zero- gravity. Quickly, they all used Magnet to avoid suspicion from Ventus.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Ventus's POV)

I stared at the Soldiers above me, I was confused. What were they doing? I raise an eyebrow. I saw Hikari, one of the Soldiers walk towards me. I felt my cheeks were burning up. I turn away from her. She gave a little chuckle at me. I sigh but smiled. There was a rumble. I nearly fell to the sea but, someone grab my hand and pulled me back up.

" Are you alright, My Prince?" Hikari asked.

" Yeah… Thanks." I said and dust off the dust on my pants.

That nick name, sounded so sweet when she said it. WAIT! Agh! What am I thinking? I can't be in love. I'm in love with the mysterious girl! But, something about her makes me feel… warm inside. Could it be that she's the mysterious girl?

" Prince Ventus? Are you alright?" she asked as she waved her hand in front of my face.

I snap out of my thoughts and grin sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little spaced out." I replied. Hikari nodded.

There was another rumble. I saw pirates jumping out of nowhere. My eyes widened but, my feeling went bad to worse. Hikari stood in front of me, protecting me. This theory shouldn't be this way. I mean, it was supposed to be the other way around, right? A girl protect a boy? It should be a boy protect a girl! Dang, why do I have to be weaponless right now?

" Give us the boy." The captain said.

" Not on my watch you Old Cod Fish!" Hikari smirk.

I snickered when I heard the nick name. It was funny but, now's no the time for laughing. I saw the pirate took out his sword and ran to Hikari and I. I stood in a battle pose while Hikari stayed calm with a Survival Knife in her hand from her right leg. Hikari jump back to me while the pirate misses.

" Just stay still!" The pirate yelled.

" As if!" Hikari shout as she dodge the pirate's attack.

The pirate look over me and I flinch a bit. Both of the pirate and Hikari ran to me. But, Hikari's much more faster. She hug me and jump backwards. My eyes widened. I never knew someone would jump this high with someone. We landed on the deck. I just realize, I was in not a very good pose. She was carrying me. Bridal style!

I just knew that this time the world just got turn around all of the sudden. I blushed but kept it to myself. Hikari grinned to me and smirked at the pirate.

" Hah! Same Old Cod Fish!" Hikari point a finger to him after she let me down to my feet.

" Scrubby Rascal!" The Old Cod Fish shouted.

I glance around and found that the Soldiers were toying with the Pirates. Looks like that this pirates isn't such a big deal after all. I look over to Hikari. She went in front of me and I blush a bit. Jeez, what's wrong with me and all of this blushing?

" Prince Ventus, stay back. I'm gonna finished this!" Hikari chirp and turn her head towards me.

I look in surprise thinking that she's going to kill that pirate. To my surprise. She just kicks him over board. I chuckled and went to her side. There was a small boat underneath us. I saw the pirate and all of the other pirates were in that boat. I snickered.

" We'll be back!" The Old Cod Fish yelled.

" Oh?" Hikari raise an eyebrow. "Really? What's that I hear? Tick tock tick tock?" Hikari mock.

I raise an eyebrow and began to look around. There was a big alligator. My eyes widened and began to laugh. The alligator was chasing th pirates away. I saw Hikari was laughing too. I glance around and the other Soldiers was laughing too. But, Their leader, Lightning just chuckled.

" Quite a show huh, Prince Ventus?" Hikari smirked.

" Yes, quite indeed." I smirked back.

That was the most entertaining live action in my life. I never knew traveling with a bunch of Soldiers would be this fun. I just wish this day would never end. I glance back to the deck where my guardians woke up and all of my friends and my twin came out into the deck.

I chuckled. They just missed the most funniest and yet the coolest thing ever. Totally better then yesterday.

" Hey, Ven. What's with the smirk?" Roxas, my twin ask.

" Oh nothing. Hey, Rox? I think you just miss the funniest thing." I laugh at him.

" Huh? What do you mean?" Roxas raise an eyebrow.

I laugh again and pat his back. "Oh nothing, nothing." I replied. Roxas gave a sigh.

It has been hours since we encounter the Old Cod Fish. And I'm beginning to get bored. I want some action and this time, I want to be the one who protect not being protected.

Hikari sat at the railing, gazing at the sea with a telescope in her hand and eye. She grinned and stand on the railing. Hope, one of the Soldier laugh at her childish act.

" Hey, you're gonna fell to the water if you don't come down now." He said with a smirk.

" So?" Hikari chuckled. There was a wave and Hikari fell into the water. My eyes widened. Hope was laughing with Zack and Serah. Lightning gave a chuckled. I sigh. There was no sign of Hikari coming out of the water. I wanted to jump in but, Terra and Vanitas would scold me.

A wet aura appeared behind me, I turn back and saw Hikari all soaking wet. She laugh and grab the seaweed off of her hair. Hope also gave a chuckled. Zack walk to her and gave a noggie. I couldn't help but, chuckled and blush a bit.

" You should listen to Hope, young lady." Zack teased. He lock her neck with his arm and gave her another noogie.

" Heh, I like that dive. It was refreshing," Hikari joked. "And besides, I was excited. Because we're here." Hikari said with a warm smile.

I glance at the sea and found a beautiful island filled with trees and beautiful golden sandy beaches. I turn around and saw everyone other then the Soldiers gasp at the beauty before their eyes.

" Everyone, welcome to The Land of Departure."

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter done. hehehe, Hope you all like it!

Bio:

Name: Axel Flames

Age: 20

Residence: Kingdom Diamonds

Weapon: Chakrams

Dream: to become a royal knight

/x/x/x/x/x/

Name: Vanitas Renant

Age: 18

Residence: Kingdom Diamonds

Weapon: Sword (Void Gear)

Dream: unknown


	10. Chapter 10: The Land of Departure

A/N: New chappie. Thanks for the reviews!

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Land of Departure<p>

" _Everyone, welcome to The Land of Departure."_

(Still Ventus's POV)

I stared in awe at the island in front of my eyes. It's just so beautiful, I can't believe something this beautiful was so hidden. We arrived at the dock. I turn and saw Hikari with ropes, she jump down to the dock and tied it there. Zack lowered the platform. We all went down the dock while the Soldiers and my butler, maid, and guardians help them get our luggage out of the ship.

I can't see anything… no house, no shelter, just a bunch of trees. I look over to the Soldiers.

Hikari seem excited about something. She grinned to Lightning. "Hey, Lightning? Can I?" She ask with stars at her eyes. I couldn't help but blush a bit at her puppy dog eyes.

Lightning sigh and smiled, "Go ahead." She replied.

Hikari grinned again and pulled out her Survival Knife. She began to open the road for us to go to the mansion that we're going to stay in. She chop down the branches that are blocking the way and the vines that are covering the road. After a few minutes, Hikari return with a big smile.

" Route open!" She saluted.

Lightning nodded. "Alright, everyone. We're going to walk a bit to the mansion."

We all grab a luggage and walk to the mansion. After another few minutes, we arrived at the mansion. I was surprise that the mansion was big and kinda old but it still in one piece. Hikari and Hope went to the door and open it, reviling a big chandelier on top and a well taken care mansion. We all stared in awe.

" Welcome to the Old Mansion!" Hikari and Hope chirp.

We all put our luggage down to the clean floor. I look around and it was in tip top shape. Hikari went to my side and grab mine and Roxas's luggage. "Here, My Princes. Let me take that to your room." She grinned at me.

I couldn't help but smile and nodded. Roxas went to my side and walk together with Hikari to our room. She let us to the second floor. There was a lot of doors. She took the middle one and let us in. She placed our luggage down and bowed. Then, Hikari walk out of the room.

Roxas slump down to the bed while I stared out of the window. Our room got a fantastic view. I sigh and sat at the edge of my bed. The room was pretty good. It has 2 bed, a desk, a wardrobe, a bathroom, a lamp, and a mirror. I guess we can survive…

Roxas look over to me with a smirk. I raise an eyebrow, "What?" I asked.

" Oh? You're asking me? I thought I should be the one asking you." Roxas replied.

" About what?" I asked again.

" You fell in love with a Soldier." Roxas grinned.

I quickly blush and throw a pillow at him, which he caught. "I am not!" I shout with a blush on my face.

Roxas laugh and throw my pillow back. I sigh deeply and took a little nap.

(End of Ventus's POV)

Hikari went down the stairs and found Lightning, Serah, Zack, and Hope standing at the middle waiting for her. She smiled and walk to them. Hikari gave a salute to Lightning and grinned. Lightning nodded. She turn to the other Il'Cie and said,

" Alright, Serah you take the west wing on the second floor. Zack, you take the east wing on the second floor. Hope, you take the north wing on the second floor. Hikari you take the west on the first floor. And I'll take the east wing on the first floor."

They all nodded, "Yes, Ma'am!" They all saluted and went to their own wing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari went to her room and look around. She smiled. She slump to the bed and stared at the ceiling. She summon her keyblade and swing it around. The ceiling have stars as the decoration. She really love stars, so this is her private room. Hikari chuckled as she remembered the first day of training with her keyblade.

Commando Eraqus almost got his mustache cut off by her. Her keyblade always appeared in weird timings. So, she just use Mini to make it easy to summon and placed it in her pocket.

" One day, I believe that I'm going to be a great Keyblade Master like Commando Eraqus." Hikari said and use Mini to shrink the Keyblade to keychain size.

Just in time, there was a knock. Hikari quickly got up to her feet and open the door. She smiled, the one who knock the door was Prince Ventus with a blush on. He scratch the back of his head. Hikari let him in and smile warmly at him.

" What can I do for you, Prince Ventus?" Hikari asked.

" Well… I was exploring the mansion when all of the sudden…." Ventus trailed off.

Hikari laugh and pull a chair. "You got lost?" Hikari finished for him.

He nodded, which made Hikari laugh even more. She stop laughing when Ventus was hiding his face with his hand. Hikari grinned and bow down. With her face inches away from Ventus's. She smiled and Ventus blush 10 shades of red but it's a good thing that she didn't notice.

" Don't worry, Prince Ventus. I'll lead you back to your room." Hikari said as she offered a hand to Ventus.

Ventus stared at her and smiled. He grab her hand and went out of the door. Hikari lead him back to his room while saying direction of the mansion. There was dead silence. Ventus scratch the back of his head and he was trying to think a topic for a conversation.

" So um…?" Ventus said.

" So, how did you know my room?" Hikari asked.

Ventus scratch the back of his head, "Well… um. You see, when I was exploring. I got lost and there's a lot of room. So I just pick the door randomly." Ventus answered.

Hikari laugh again and said, "I guess you're lucky then."

" Yeah…" Ventus smiled. _'You don't know how lucky I am…'_

They both arrived in front of Ventus's and Roxas's room. "Well, this is your room, Prince Ventus." Hikari said.

She bowed one last time to Ventus and walk away. Ventus open his door and went in. He saw Roxas was reading a book.

" How's your adventure?" He asked.

" It was fine." Ventus replied with a small blush as he scratch the back of his head.

Ventus stared at the view outside of his room. It was getting night soon. And dinner was about ready. They heard a call for Dinner from Serah. They all came down and went to the dinning room. To their surprise, the dinning room was large with the long tables and a lot of chair. They all eat with joy. The I'lCie was eating dinner at the kitchen. With their little jokes and laughing.

Ventus turn and saw Hikari laughing. He blushed and turn away again, he sigh heavily. What's wrong with him? Can it be that he fell in love with a Soldier? Maybe. He was finished with his dinner. Along with the other. They went back to their room. It was almost midnight and stars were blinking.

He stared at the night sky. His eyes perk up when he saw a fast light went by. "A shooting star!" Ventus exclaims happily but quietly. He grab his jacket and went out to the hill.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari was there sitting on top of the hill staring at the shooting star. Ventus arrived and found her sitting alone at the hill. He began to blush but took a deep breath and walk slowly to her. Hikari turn and saw Ventus walking to her with a smile. She smile warmly at him.

" What are you doing here in the middle of the night, Prince Ventus?" Hikari asked.

Ventus scratch the back of his head and said, "Well… I was looking at the sky when all of a sudden a shooting star went by." Ventus grinned sheepishly.

Hikari turn back to the sky with her eyes close. "I see…. I also came here because this is the best place to see the stars." She replied. There was a dead silence. "Are you here to make a wish too, Prince Ventus?" Hikari asked again.

" Yeah." Ventus said as he lay down beside her.

They both stared at the sky and Hikari smiled. She raise her hand up and point to a star, "There… the brightest star of the night. Make a wish, Prince Ventus." Hikari turn to him and smiled.

Ventus nodded with a small blush and a smile, "Alright."

" Ready? One, two, three. Now, make a wish." Hikari close her eyes. _'I wish to be a great Keyblade Master like Commando Eraqus. That way, I can protect The Princes and Princesses.' _

Ventus also did the same, _'I wish, I could be by your side. And I'll be the one protecting you not you protecting me...'_

* * *

><p>AN: So, in every chapter. I'm gonna put everyone's bio data in my story.

Here's a bio!

Name: Hikari

Age: 15

Residence: Kingdom Hearts

Other residence: Cocoon Island, The Land of Departure.

Weapon: Keyblade (Final Embrace)

Team: Team A

Teammates: Lightning (Leader), Serah, Zack, and Hope

Mark: On her right hand, covered by a glove.

Rank: Keyblade Master in training.

Dream: To become a Keyblade Master like Commando Eraqus

Next time, I'm gonna show Lightning's bio!


	11. Chapter 11: Adventure At The Falls

A/N: Yes new chapter! thanks for the reviews!

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Adventure At The Falls<p>

(Ventus's POV)

I was bored to death here… I can't believe there's nothing to do. I groan and close my eyes. We were at the living room, and we were all bored to death. I wish there's something that we can do. I look to the Soldiers. They were polishing their weapons while Hikari yawn and was reading a book.

I glance to my Guardians and they were playing cards or a sleep or polishing their weapons. I sigh once more. Then I saw Hikari close her book and stretch her arms. She grinned and turn to Lightning. She look at her with an eyebrow raise.

" Can I go to The Falls?" Hikari asked.

Lightning nodded. "Great! Thanks!" Hikari chirp and went to walk out of the door.

Hope hop of his seat, "Wait! I'm coming! At least that place is less boring!"

I look at the two, "The Falls? What is that?" I asked.

Hope and Hikari look at each other. Both of them started to grin. Hikari smiled and said, "The Falls is one of the best place for wishing! The first one is The Star Light Hill," She paused and look over to us. "Do you guys wanna come with?" She asked.

I nodded happily, "Sure!" We all shout in union.

Lightning stood up, "We're going on teams. The Diamond will go with Hikari and Hope. The Clover will go with Serah. The Spade will go with me. And The Hearts will go with Zack. Now, as for the Guardians. You get to choose." Lightning stated.

I was happy that Aqua, and Vanitas are coming with me. But, I'm also happy, that I'm with Hikari. Cloud and Axel are going with Serah. Zexion and Terra are going with Lightning while Leon and Xemnas are going with Zack. We each have our teams. My team got to go first.

Hikari was in front of us and Hope was behind up. Hikari started to chop down the vines. There was silents… Vanitas was gripping on his sword while Hikari and Hope were as calm as ever. Aqua was smiling while Roxas and I were curious. I wanted to know how's the Soldier isn't afraid of anything? I want to know their secret…

" So… what does The Falls do?" Roxas ask.

Hikari look back and smiled, "Well, The Falls is one of the Wonders here that grant your wishes. You see, when ever there's a Rainbow across it. You can make a wish. Like the Star Light Hill, you can wish upon the brightest star." She explain.

" Yep, Hikari and I used to play there!" Hope chirped.

We nodded. Vanitas also seem to be satisfied with her answer. I smiled and kept on walking. All of the sudden Hikari stopped, I halt just in time. I was an inch close to bumping her. I look over to her. She had a smirk across her face. I just hope that smirk doesn't mean danger.

She turn to us with s smiled. "Alright guys! This is where the fun begins for the first road!" She shouted.

We all raise an eyebrow. What does she mean by that? I don't understand.

Hope clap his hand. "Oh! You mean that!" he said.

Hikari nodded happily, "Yep! Now, are you guys ready?" She asked.

We nodded nervously, not knowing what would happen next. Hikari and Hope grab some board from a tree. They all tossed us one. Hope offered Aqua to go with him because this might be rough. Hikari grab a goggle from her pouch and grinned. Vanitas, Roxas, and I were confused.

Hikari drop her board to the ground and stood at the edge. She turn to us with a grin on. "Well then… See you guys down there!" She gave a salute and went down.

" Ah!" Vanitas, Aqua, Roxas, and I shouted at the same time.

I look down and found Hikari sliding down to the end of the hill. This looks fun. Roxas and I have been sliding down a hill with a board all the time! We grinned at each other and join in the fun. We were followed by Vanitas and lastly Hope and Aqua.

" Yahooo!" We both shouted.

I soon catch up with Hikari, she look to me and grinned, "Having fun, Prince Ventus?" Hikari shout.

I nodded and grinned back, "Yeah! This is the most fun I ever had in my life!" I shouted back to her.

Hikari nodded and did a spin above and she jump from a rock. I whistle with Roxas. I look back and saw Vanitas smirking. He did a flip when he was at the air. Roxas and I laugh again, when we saw Hope and Aqua. They were speeding down and Aqua grip on Hope's shoulder even harder, making him flinch a bit.

He look up front and quickly stop. We were at the edge on the hill. I stood beside Hikari. She took off of her goggle and placed it on her forehead. I stared that was in front of me and couldn't help but let a 'wow' out of my mouth.

I turn to Roxas, Vanitas, and Aqua. They were also amazed by the waterfall in front of us. Hikari grinned at us, "So? How was the ride?" She asked.

" It was fantastic!" Roxas and I exclaim happily.

" It was a real ride of adventure." Vanitas smirked.

" It was okay I guess…" Aqua said with a smile.

We look down and saw team 2, 3, and 4. Looks like we're the first team to arrived. Hikari grinned and waved her hand to them. They all look up and saw us. Serah waved back to us. Hikari turn again to us and smirked at Hope.

" Last one in is a rotten egg." Hikari said as she jump into the water.

Hope's eyes widened. "Hey! No fair!" Hope shouted.

Hikari's head pop out of the water. She shake the water off of her head and grinned at Hope, "Serves you right for not responding quickly!" She wink.

Serah giggled and also jump in. Hikari covered her eyes and started to laugh. Serah waved at all of us. "Come on in! The waters fine!" she shouted.

Roxas and I grinned at each other. We all jump into the water along with Vanitas, Aqua, and Hope. I look over to Riku, Xion, Sora, Kairi, and Namine. I waved to them.

" That looks like fun!" Sora shouted. "Cannon Ball!" Sora shouted as he jump into the water with a big splash. He was followed by Riku, Xion, Kairi, Namine, and Zack. We all had our fun inside the water.

Kairi started to splash us with big waves. We splash her back. It was definitely the most fun water day in my life. I look over to Hikari and she was having her race with Hope. I had enough swimming, so I swam to shore. Vanitas also followed me. I stared back at Hikari and Hope. They both disappeared. I raise an eyebrow and shock my head… maybe they're having a contest about holding their breath under water.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Actually, Hope and Hikari was fighting off a giant squid underneath the water. Ventus was right about one thing though, he was right about holding their breath. The giant squid had a Heartless symbol on it's head. Hope use his Boomerang on his back and throw it with a bit of Aero.

He turn to Hikari and mouthed, "Don't let it go up to the surface!"

" Alright!" Hikari mouthed.

She summon her keyblade and slash one of it's tentacles. She kept on slashing the Squid Heartless. Then the two slash the Squid in half. The Squid Heartless disappeared. Hope and Hikari grinned at each other. But, Hope accidentally drank the water. He began to drown. Hikari's eyes widened.

She placed Hope's hand over her shoulder and swam back to the surface. Both of their head pop out of the water. Hope began to cough up some water. Lightning, Zack, and Serah stared at the two.

Hikari gave a stare saying, 'We'll explain later.' Lightning nodded.

Hikari and Hope play along with the scene, "Geez Hope! If we're having a contest about holding our breath underwater. Don't drink the water!" Hikari shouted as she grab Serah's hand.

Hope grin sheepishly, "Well, I thought I was a merman!"

" You're delusional." Hikari laugh.

Xemnas perk an eyebrow. He cross his arms over his chest, "I think it's best if we go back to the mansion." He suggested. They all nodded and went back to the mansion.

The Il'Cie was in front while the Guardians were at the back and the Princes and Princesses were at the middle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" So? What happen under water?" Lightning asked in a whisper only for them to hear.

" There was a giant Squid Heartless trying to attack the Princes and Princesses." Hope answered.

" I see… meet me at my room at 9." Lightning said. The Il'Cie nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Xemnas lean over to Leon, "Hey, something's weird is going on." He said in a whisper.

Leon nodded. "Yeah, I sense something weird too. About them." Leon stared at the Soldiers.

" Heh," Axel chuckled. "I sense nothing weird about them." Axel said.

Vanitas placed a hand on his chin. He along with Aqua and Terra nodded. Cloud and Zexion also nodded. Looks like only Xemnas and Leon suspect something weird going on between the Soldiers or The Il'Cie.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Ventus's POV)

I was happy that today I got to spend time at The Falls and I even make a wish on the rainbow above us. Roxas, Sora, Riku, Xion, Namine, and Kairi were also happy about today. At least we found something to do today. I wonder what will happen tomorrow. I hope there's going to be something exciting like today. I wanna do that sliding down hill again. It was fun…

But the most fun I had today was the time when Hikari raced with me. And, I lost by 1 second… I guess girls are strong. Heh, looks like my wish came true at The Falls.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Chapter done.

Name: Lightning Farron/ Éclair Farron

Age: 21

Residence: Enchanted Dominion

Other residence: Cocoon Island, The Land of Departure

Weapon: Gunblade

Team: Team A

Teammates: Serah, Zack, Hope, and Hikari

Mark: On top of her left breast

Rank: Leader in Team A

Dream: To become a great Commando.

Next time will be Serah's bio data!


	12. Chapter 12: Team B

A/N: New chapter! And thanks for the review!

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

Iris Rose © The Silver Magician of Chaos

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Team B<p>

-9 PM-

The Il'Cie was at Lightning's room. Lightning close the curtains and lock the door shut. She sat at the bed beside Serah while Hikari and Hope was sitting at the floor. Zack close his eyes while leaning against Lightning's desk. Lightning cough and said,

" As Hope and Hikari said. They've encountered a Heartless at The Falls earlier today." Serah and Zack look at each other with an eyebrow raise. "So, in order to keep them all safe. We have to go on patrol every night." Lightning finished.

Hope, Hikari, Serah, and Zack look at each other and smiled. Serah raise her hand. "Don't worry, I'll-," Serah was cut of by a yell.

The Il'Cie quickly ran out of Lightning's room and into the main hall. Their eyes widened as they saw a young man with a black bandanna, a young women with red hair curled into pigtails, 2 young woman with dark brown wavy hair and a man with an afro. Serah quickly hug the young man with the black bandanna.

" Oh, Snow! It's so good to see you!" Serah shouted.

The one called Snow hug her back. "It's good to see you too Babe." Snow said.

Hikari quickly made an 'ew' tone after seeing Snow and Serah kissed. Hope and Zack laugh as Lightning sigh. The first young woman with dark brown wavy hair smiled and hug Hikari. She gave a noogie to her while Hikari laugh nervously. They all laugh as Hikari broke free from her grasps.

" Aw… first Zack now you? C'mon Iris! I'm not a little girl anymore!" Hikari laugh.

Iris giggled, "Yeah you aren't but, you're always a kid to me." She said as she ruff Hikari's hair.

The one with curly pigtails laugh again. She hug Hikari, "It's so good to see you! it's been so long!" She said.

Hikari pouted, "Aw! Not you to Vanille!" She turn to the other young woman with wavy dark brown hair and the one with an afro. "Fang! Sazh! Help me!" Hikari shouted to the two.

They both shook their heads and chuckled. Hikari always got noogies from Zack, Vanille, and Iris. She didn't mind about the noogies though, she thought that it's how they show their feelings towards her. Hikari smiled and turn to Serah and Snow, who was still kissing. Hikari made another 'ew' face.

Lightning close Hikari's eyes with her hand and drag her to the other side. "Get a room you two." Lightning said calmly.

Serah and Snow broke the kiss and smile sheepishly while rubbing the back of their heads. Snow put his hand over Serah's shoulder and smiled. Serah blush and lean to his chest. Vanille, Iris, Fang, and Sazh sigh. They all shook their heads.

Zack was yawning non-stop, he wiped the tears away. "Hey guys. Look, I'm tired. Let's just hit the hay." Zack said as he went back to his room.

They all nodded. Lightning turn to Snow, Fang, Vanille, Iris, and Sazh. "You guys have to have a room in this mansion. Snow, you can have the east wing on the second floor. Fang, you and Vanille can have the west wing on the second floor. Iris, you can have the north wing on the second floor. Sazh, you can have the east wing on the first floor."

They all gave Lightning a salute. She nodded. "And don't go in the ones that has a red mark. It means the Guardians, Princes, and Princesses are staying in there." Lightning warn.

They all nodded once more. Lightning turn to Snow, "No sneaking out to Serah's room tonight." She said as she could read Snow's mind.

They all laugh again. Snow's cheeks turn into deep red and rub the back of his head. Serah giggled and kiss Snow on the cheek. She ran off to her room. Lightning turn to Hope. He nodded, he and Lightning went to take the first patrol. Vanille turn to Hikari.

" Can you show us to our rooms?" She asked.

Hikari nodded. She put one hand on her hip and the other pointing to the east wing on the first floor. "Follow me!" Hikari chirp.

Snow, Vanille, Fang, Iris, and Sazh laugh silently as they follow Hikari to their room. She lead Sazh to his room. Then she lead Fang and Vanille to the west wing on the second floor. Followed by leading Iris to her room in the north wing at the second floor. Lastly she lead Snow to his room in the east wing on the second floor.

Hikari went to check on the room that has red marks. She use a mini Moogle to scan if anything is okay. She smiled and summon the Moogle back. She stretch her arms and went into the kitchen for a drink. Hikari was at the kitchen but, she found someone else there.

" Prince Ventus, what are you doing here?" Hikari asked.

Ventus turn and smiled, "Oh just looking for a drink." He answered.

Hikari laugh. She reach her hand to the top shelve and grab 2 glass. She turn to Ventus with a smile. "How's warm milk sounds?"

Ventus chuckled, 'Still a child I guess…' he grab his glass from Hikari's hand and smiled. "That sounds fine."

Hikari grinned and grab a pot. Hidden from Ventus's view. She uses Fira to make the milk warm up faster. Carefully she pour the milk to Ventus's glass and gave it to him. They both sat at the dining table. Ventus's finished up with his milk. Hikari turn her head away and started to blush.

Ventus tilted his head. "What?" he asked.

" Y-Your face… P-Prince Ventus. Do forgive me…." Hikari said between chuckles.

" Huh?" Ventus asked.

Hikari grab a wet cloth and wipe the white mustache off of Ventus's mouth. Ventus's quickly blush as Hikari was wiping off the milk. Hikari grinned and pat his shoulder. "There. The white mustache is gone." Hikari said.

Ventus turn his head away from her and smiled to himself. "O-Oh… thank you." He said nervously.

" You're welcome, Prince Ventus." Hikari said as she put her glass of milk at the table. "Let me lead you back to your room." Hikari offered.

Ventus nodded. "That would be lovely." He said quietly.

Hikari nodded and lead Ventus to his room. After a few minutes of silence, they both arrived in front of his room. Hikari bowed and walked away. Ventus sigh and went inside his room.

Hikari grab her milk back from the kitchen and warm it up again with Fira. She drink the milk as she went to her room.

-the next morning-

" WHO ARE YOU? !" Someone yelled.

Hikari slowly woke up and her eyes widened. He throw her blanket and ran to the main hall. She saw Vanitas pointing his sword to Snow, Vanille, Fang, Sazh, and Iris. Vanitas along with Leon, Xemnas, Cloud, Terra, Axel, and Zexion, all narrowed their weapon to the Il'Cie.

" Whoa! Hold your weapons! We are no enemies!" Snow raise his hand in defeat.

" Liar! Tell us who you are!" Cloud yelled.

Iris stood up to the Guardians, "Please! We're NOT enemies!" she shouted.

" Stop talking nonsense!" Axel yelled.

Hikari ran till she was in front of Iris. "Hei, hei, hei! Calm down. They're not enemies! Trust me, they're one of us. So, you can trust them." Hikari grinned.

Vanitas, Leon, Cloud, Xemnas, Terra, Axel, and Zexion lowered their weapons and nodded. Hikari sigh. She turn to the Il'Cie and started to introduce them all to the Guardians. Just in time, The Princes and Princesses came down.

" Everyone meet Snow Villers, Oerba Dia Vanille, Oerba Yun Fang, Iris Rose, and Sazh Katzroy." Hikari introduce.

" Everyone meet Prince Ventus and Prince Roxas, Princess Xion and Prince Riku, Princess Kairi and Princess Namine, and Prince Sora." Hikari introduce the Royalty.

" And they're the Guardians. Meet Vanitas, Leon, Terra, Xemnas, Axel, Cloud, Zexion, and Aqua." Hikari finished.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Chapter done. Oh and I'm using an OC from The Silver Magician of Chaos so here's her bio and Serah's!

Name: Iris Rose

Age: 17

Residence: Dwarfs Woodlands

Other Residence: Cocoon Islands, The Land of Departure

Weapon: Oathkeeper and Oblivion/a silver white bow and black arrows

Team: Team B

Teammates: Snow, Vanille, Fang, and Sazh

Mark: On her right shoulder

Rank: Second in command, in Team B

Dream: To become a Dancer and a find her brother

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Name: Serah Farron

Age: 18

Residence: Enchanted Dominion

Other residence: Cocoon Island, The Land of Departure

Weapon: Bowsword (Starseeker)

Team: Team A

Teammates: Lightning, Hikari, Hope, and Zack

Mark: on her left bicep, covered by the white bandage

Dream: To become a Teacher and marry Snow

See you guys in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: A Night To Remember

A/N: A new chapter!

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks for reviewing!

XesmeKH: Hehehe…

Lobos506: You're welcome

xgy: Yes, I also love her stories!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: A Night To Remember<p>

After Hikari explain the Il'Cie to the guardians. Everyone was silent, she sweat dropped and laugh nervously. She clap her hands, everyone look at her.

" So… Let's have breakfast?" Hikari said nervously after the silents.

They all seems to agree. Iris and Vanille started to cook while the others wait for the breakfast. Hikari went to her room for a quick shower. She came out of her room and still found non of her team out. So, she check on them one on one. Hikari smiled as she found Zack, Lightning, Serah, and Hope sleeping at their rooms.

Hikari went to the kitchen and saw Vanitas looking at Iris. Hikari smirk and laugh a little. She approach Vanitas and pat his on the shoulder. "Vanitas. A word?" She asked.

Vanmitas nodded. He stood up and follow Hikari to the west wing on the first floor. Hikari lean against the wall while Vanitas perk an eyebrow up. He cross his arms over his chest as he asked,

" What's all this about?"

Hikari smirked, "You like Iris."

Vanitas was taken back, he blush a bit. He rub the back of his head and look away. Hikari began laughing and pat him on his shoulder. Vanitas stared at Hikari with a blush on.

" Hah! I knew it!" She chirp happily.

" P-Please don't tell her!" Vanitas said.

" Oh no. I'm not. But you are." Hikari wink and grinned. She whispers something to Vanitas and he nodded. They both went back to the dining room. Hikari continue to whisper something to Vanille, Fang, and Sazh.

The three nodded. Hikari went to the basement. She grab a couple of boxes and went back up to the halls. She placed up the ladder and grab ribbons. Sora tilted his head, he slowly approach Hikari, who was decorating the main hall.

" Um… what are you doing?" Sora asked.

Hikari slide down the ladder and bowed, "Well, Prince Sora. I was decorating the main hall for tonight's mini ball. How's that sounds?" Hikari grinned.

Sora grinned back, "That will be great! What do I have to do?" Sora asked.

Hikari waved her hands in front of her. "Oh no, Prince Sora! You don't have to help!" Hikari said.

" But, I have to help you somehow…" Sora mumbled.

Hikari tap her finger on her chin. She grinned sheepishly as she rub the back of her head. "Prince Sora, you don't have to worry or help me about anything. I can handle it." Hikari said.

Sora's eyes widened. Hikari tilted her head, "What's the matter Prince Sora?" Hikari asked with a nervous smile.

Sora shook his head and with a grin he said, "Nothing. It's just, you look a lot like my younger little sister."

" What happen to her?" Hikari asked as she went up to the ladder.

Sora rub the back of his head and sigh. "Well, she kinda died in the sea 5 years ago…"

Hikari stop what she was doing and turn to Sora with a frown. "Oh, I'm sorry."

" You don't have to apologize." Sora said with a smile.

Hikari smiled and said, "Well there's one thing you could help. Can you tell the others that I'm having a mini ball?"

Sora nodded happily. He grinned and gave a thumbs up for the sign he'll do it. Hikari laugh as she tied a bow on top. Vanille, Fang, and Sazh seems to know what will happen tonight, but Serah, Hope, Lightning, Zack, Snow, and Iris seems to not know what will happen to them.

Hikari wiped the sweat away from her forehead. She was happy with her work. She grab another box and headed towards the back garden. Hikari began to place fireworks everywhere in a distance between the mansion and the garden, a bit further to the forest. With a bit of magic, the fireworks will automatically fire up by itself right on 7 PM tonight. Hikari went back to the mansion. She found her team was already awake. They were staring at the main hall.

" Hehehe… do you guys like it? I'm using th main hall for our mini ball!" Hikari chirp.

" It's beautiful!" Serah exclaims.

" Yeah… what's all this about? All of the sudden…" Iris mumble as she scan the mini ballroom.

" Hehehe. A little present." Hikari said quietly.

Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua heard Hikari's plan because of Vanille. The girls drag Lightning, Iris, and Serah to Kairi's room. Hikari, Hope, and Zack laugh. Hikari whisper something again to Zack and Hope. They both nodded.

" What's up?" Snow asked.

" How much do you weight?" Zack asked.

" Um… I don't know, 123 lbs maybe… Why?" Snow asked.

Zack and Hope look at each other. "We can take him." They both said in union.

" Wait! What? !" Snow shouted as he got drag to a room by Hope and Zack. They all stared at Snow, Hope, and Zack.

Vanille, Hikari, Fang, and Sazh laugh their butts off while the Guardians and the Princes stared in confusion. Riku, Ventus, and Roxas was drag by Sora to his room. Vanitas and the others only went to Vanitas's room without being dragged.

Vanille, Fang, and Sazh was also getting ready while Hikari rub the back of her head as she laugh silently. She went once more to the basement and grab a violin. Hikari change her clothes to a normal butler outfit. She stood there waiting for the other to come down the stairs.

-A few hours later-

Hikari yawn as she rub her eyes. footsteps began to be heard Hikari turn and saw her friends coming down with gowns and suits. Hikari grinned and bowed. She smiled at them.

" Tonight, I'm going to be your servant. Just enjoy the evening." Hikari wink.

She grab her violin and began to play. Lightning stood at the sides leaning against the wall with her while ball gown. She sigh and smiled at Hikari. Lightning also grab a violin. She started to play beside Hikari. Hope and Vanille were dancing at the dance floor while Zack and Fang were playing jokes on Sazh.

Snow kissed Serah's hand and smiled at her. They both started to dance along with Hope and Vanille. The Prince and Princesses were also dancing. Roxas and Xion, Riku and Namine, Sora and Kairi while Ventus sat down on the chair. Terra and Aqua were also dancing at the dance floor.

Xemnas, Leon, and Cloud kept their cool. Zexion, as usual, was reading a book while Axel were joining up with Fang and Zack to pull up a prank for Sazh.

Vanitas look around but he didn't found Iris. He heard heels step down the stairs. He turn and saw Iris with a beautiful green ball gown. Vanitas blushed and hold out his hand. Iris took it.

" Would you care for a dance?" Vanitas asked.

Iris laugh, "I would, Brave Knight." Iris joked.

Vanitas chuckled. The two began to dance along the music. Vanitas was surprise as he and Iris was dancing on the dance floor with Ballet moves and ballroom dance.

" Wow… you're a good dancer." Vanitas smiled.

" Thank you. it comes in handy during fights and all. But, I also wanted to be a dancer." Iris said.

Vanitas twirl her around and caught her by her waist. "Well, I think you'll reach your dream of becoming a dancer." He said as Iris blushed.

" T-Thank you…" Iris said.

With Lightning and Hikari. Hikari smirked as he saw Iris and Vanitas dancing with each other. She turn to Lightning while playing her Violin, "Lightning? When's Noctis coming here?" She asked.

Lightning cough, "I dunno… Why ask?"

Hikari smiled. "Well, I know you two have been close to each other."

Lightning smiled and cough again, "Stop talking nonsense."

Hikari grinned and began to play again. After a few minutes, it was 06:59. Only a few more seconds until the fireworks go on auto fire up. Hikari smirked and said,

"In 3…2…1…"

Loud and colorful booms from the outside was heard. They all stop dancing and stared at the large window. Snow open up the window and stared at the fireworks with Serah beside him. They all went out of the mansion and into the garden where there's cloths everywhere. They all sat at the cloths.

Snow pull Serah closer while the other couples did the same. Vanitas let Iris sat down. He pulled her closer by her waist. Iris lean over to his shoulder and stared at the colorful sky.

" The view, it's so beautiful…" Iris said.

Vanitas turn to her and grab her chin, "But, the view that I'm seeing is much more beautiful." Vanitas said as Iris blush.

She knew that Vanitas was talking about her. both of their faces became closer. They kissed underneath the fireworks. In a distance, Hikari was cheering. Her plan work. Hikari stared at the fireworks on the back where no one was there. She lay down on the grass.

A boot was beside her. She look up and found Ventus standing beside her. he also, lay beside her with both of their hands on the back of their heads.

" I see your plan to make Vanitas and Iris together work." Ventus turn to her.

" I say that I did a fine job." Hikari sat up right and stared at Vanitas and Iris.

Ventus also sat up right, "Listen, Hikari… the first time I saw you. I knew that- that I-I…," Ventus wasn't even finished and Hikari was already holding his hand. Ventus was taken back. He blushed shades of red as Hikari smiled.

" I know Prince Ventus. I also know that when I first saw you…. you were going to my best royal friend." Hikari laugh.

Ventus's head shot down and sweat dropped at the same time. He chuckled as he stared back at the night sky filled with colors. He look at Hikari again. Ventus sigh and smiled while blushing.

' _Well… that's not what I expected but, at least we're holding hands…' _Ventus thought.

* * *

><p>AN: end of chapter 13. Like, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas, Leon, Xemnas, Zexion, Terra, and Aqua. I've already post their bio in chapter 1-9. So, I remake them all.

Name: Hope Estheim

Age: 19

Residence: Land Of Dreams

Other residence: Cocoon Island, The Land of Departure

Weapon: Boomerang (Airwing)

Team: Team A

Teammates: Lightning (Leader), Hikari, Serah, and Zack

Mark: Left wrist, covered by his wristband

Dream: To kill Sephiront and become a Commando, Like Eraqus.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Name: Zack Fair

Age: 23

Residence: Olympus Coliseum

Other residence: Cocoon Islands, The Land of Departure

Weapon: Buster Sword

Team: Team A

Teammates: Lightning (Leader), Serah, Hikari, and Hope

Mark: Upper right arm

Rank: Second in command in Team A

Dream: To marry the woman in his dreams


	14. Chapter 14: United By A Necklace

A/N: A new chapter! And thanks for the reviews!

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Hehehe. Thanks!

XesmeKH: Thanks!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: United By A Necklace<p>

-the next day-

Hikari was bored. She stretch her arms and yawn lazily. Hikari slump down to her desk and stop reading her diary. She look across her room. There was a dummy. Hikari smirked and summon her keyblade. She placed the dummy on the middle.

' _Someday… I will become a Master!'_ Hikari shouted in her mind.

A few hours passed by, Hikari was still playing with her keyblade in her room while using a dummy to hit. There was a knock at her door. Hikari summon off her keyblade and open the door. She saw Iris standing in front of her. Iris was somehow worried about something. Hikari tilted her head as she let Iris in her room.

" What's wrong Iris?" Hikari asked.

" It's gone…" Iris mumble.

" What's gone?" Hikari asked again.

" My necklace."

Hikari thought for awhile and snap her fingers, "Oh! You mean the purple stone one! Where was the last time you saw it?" Hikari asked.

Iris put her hand on her chin and began to retrace her steps. She didn't have the necklace when they were dancing last night. She didn't feel she drop it in the mansion. So the only answer is,

" The last time I saw it when I was walking here…" Iris said.

Hikari put her hands on her hips and grinned, "Well then. Let's find it!" Hikari shouted.

They both tip toe to the door without Lightning and Snow noticing. The two Leaders turn their heads and cough. Iris and Hikari froze on their tracks. The two girls stood still. They both turn their heads slowly to face Lightning and Snow.

" And just where are you two going?" Lightning asked.

" You two have a job remember?" Snow cross his arms.

Hikari grin sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. Iris smile nervously while moving backwards. Hikari took a deep breath and said,

" Well… we're going to find Iris's necklace at the forest. Can we?" Hikari put on a puppy dog eyes.

Lightning and Snow turn away. They both can't stand that puppy dog face. they both struggle to defeat the puppy face. The two Leaders sigh. Then the two Leaders nodded. Iris gave a high-five to Hikari. They both ran off to the forest to find Iris's necklace. Unknown to them, Leon and Xemnas was following in a distance.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Iris and Hikari started to search for Iris's necklace. Hikari went down to the ground level and began to crawl. She began to search for Iris's necklace. Iris climb up a tree and began to scan the area. They both meet up at the middle of the forest. They both shook their heads again and began to search again.

" Found it yet?" Iris asked from on top of a tree.

Hikari look up for a moment, "Nope!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Xemnas and Leon had lost Iris and Hikari. They both were lost at the forest they never been in. Xemnas cut the branch in front of him as they both continue to walk. Xemnas stop and turn to Leon with a frustrated expression.

" So, Leon. Tell me again why are we following the girls?" Xemnas asked.

Leon sigh and close his eyes. "Well, Xemnas. Something about those two reminds me of someone." Leon said.

Xemnas groan. Leon was not going to stop looking for the two girls until he got answers. They both continue their walk and search for the two girls once more.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Time pass by and the two Il'Cie are still looking for the purple stone necklace. Iris sigh deeply while Hikari stood still. Iris raise an eyebrow. She approach the frozen Hikari. Iris waved her hand in front of Hikari's face but, in return she got no respond.

" Iris?" Hikari said.

" Hm?"

" I think I just found your necklace…" Hikari said quietly.

Iris's face lighten up, "Really? Where!"

Hikari point to something right in front of them. Iris turn her head and her eyes widened also. Both of the girls stood still as they saw something that seems to scare them. The thing was huge and black at the same time it had Iris's necklace at it's mouth. It ate her necklace and stared at Iris and Hikari.

Hikari summon her keyblade while Iris slowly reach to her bow and arrow. Hikari stood in a fighting pose while Iris's eyes are still wide.

" Oh snap."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" Iris! Look out!" Hikari shouted as she jump away from an attack.

Iris cursed and jump away again. The one that they are fighting is a giant Heartless snake. Hikari summon her keyblade and tried to slash the Snake in half. Iris grab her bow and arrow. She pulled 3 arrow and release it to the Snake. The arrows hit the Snake but, it quickly melts.

Hikari slash the Snake but the Snake avoid her attack. She slash it once more but I didn't work. She summon off her keyblade and began to focus on summoning 6 blades also known as Wingblade. Hikari could only summon 4 but, it was also powerful. Hikari grab two of her Blades and hit the Snake a few times. She cut the Snake's tail 6 times, until the face and stomach was left. Iris gave a thumbs up.

" Give me back my Necklace!" Iris shouted as she shot the Snake with 6 arrows.

" Blizzard!" Hikari shouted as her Wingblade shot ice to the Snake. It didn't work but the Snake eat her up. Iris's eyes widened as she saw Hikari got eaten by a Snake.

" HIKARI!" Iris shouted as she pulled 3 arrow. "SPILL HER OUT! YOU STUPID SNAKE!" Iris shouted angrily. The Snake move it's head and hit Iris to a nearby tree.

The Snake slider closer to Iris. It open it's mouth widely and charge at Iris. But, the Snake stop just a few inch from Iris. She perk an eyebrow up. the Snake began to rumble. It exploded and turn into black dust. Iris cover her eyes. Her eyes widened and smirked.

" Hehehe. Sorry if I make you worry to much." Hikari rub the back of her head and grinned sheepishly.

Iris quickly hug Hikari and gave her a full noogie. "You had me worry sick!" She yelled.

Hikari laugh nervously and gave something to Iris. It was the purple stone necklace. Iris smiled and put the necklace back to her neck. Hikari and Iris look at each other before turning to a surprise Leon and a confused Xemnas. Both of the began to panicked.

' _I hope they didn't see that…'_ they both thought.

Leon slowly walk to Iris with a shock face. he grab the necklace and stared at Iris's face better. His eyes widened. Leon quickly pulled Iris into a tight hug. Xemnas and Hikari's eyes widened and they both sweat dropped. Iris's eyes widened but, she hug Leon back.

" Iris…. It's been so long." Leon mumble.

Iris smiled, "I know...," She pat Leon's back. "It's about time you remember me." She continue as she wink at Leon.

Leon smiled back and hug her tightly again. Xemnas and Hikari look at each other. They both were feeling something odd here with Leon and Iris. They both froze and sweat dropped. Xemnas sigh while Hikari grinned.

" I think we should leave them alone." Hikari turn to Xemnas.

" Agree." Xemnas nodded.

The two left Leon and Iris to have their reunion.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh yeah! Chapter done!

Name: Snow Villers

Age: 20

Residence: Enchanted Dominion

Other residence: Cocoon Island, The Land of Departure

Weapon: Wild Bear

Mark: on his left forearm

Team: Team B

Teammates: Iris, Vanille, Fang, Sazh

Rank: Leader in Team B

Dream: To marry Serah and become a Hero

/x/x/x/x/x/

Name: Sazh Katzroy

Age: 25

Residence: Pride Lands

Other residence: Cocoon Island, The Land of Departure

Weapon: Vega 42s (Two pistols)

Mark: on his chest, hidden by his shirt

Team: Team B

Teammates: Snow (Leader), Iris, Vanille, Fang

Dream: ?

Yeah, imagine Pride Lands is a place where people live ad not animals. Well imagine that the animals there is in human form.


	15. Chapter 15: Team C

A/N: A new chapter!

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thank you!

XesmeKH:thanks! and say hi to XphiaDP and the others for me!

Lobos506: Thanks! and no worries.

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Team C<p>

"EEEEEHHHHH? !" Everyone in the mansion except Leon, Iris, Hikari, and Xemnas, yelled in union as Leon and Iris told the truth.

Axel raise his hand up, meaning he's confused, "Wait a minute… so that means Leon is Iris's big brother, right? So, that means you two are related?" Axel asked as Cloud smack his head.

" Of course you idiot." Cloud said calmly.

" I should pay attention more…" Sora mumble.

" Of course you have." Riku said to Sora.

Kairi, Namine, and Xion giggled as Sora began to fight with Riku. roxas sweat dropped as Aqua and Terra broke the fight up. Ventus stared at Hikari, who was covered in some kind of slime. He raise an eyebrow.

' _I think she just been eaten by a snake…'_ Ventus said in his mind. _'Great… you can't even protect a girl in need. I should ask Vanitas for swords lessons.'_ Ventus slap his forehead.

Lightning stood up and said, "Let's call it a night. I know you two," Lightning glance at Iris and Hikari. Hikari was covered in some kind of smile while Iris was covered in dirt. "Have a rough day. So, let's just hit the hay." She finished.

They all nodded and went to each others rooms.

-x-x-x-x-x-

(Dream, Hikari's)

She was at a dark place, nothing at all except her and the darkness around her. Hikari glance around to find anyone but she found none. She began to walk around. There was a noise, Hikari summon her keyblade and began to look around. A shadowy aura appeared behind her. Hikari quickly turn around and found one of the creators of the Heartless.

(End of Dream)

Hikari quickly woke up with fear and sweat as a lightning and a thunder flashed by. She wipe the sweat off her forehead and stared at the window. Hikari jump off of her bed and grab a coat. She jump off her window. With the rain pouring down and sounds of thunder was heard everywhere.

The night sky flashed white and turn back into black. Hikari began to ran and search the whole Island for Ansem. She knew something was wrong with that dream. Ansem was here and she know it.

The Heartless began to show up around her. Hikari summon her keyblade and look up. She saw a white long haired man floating above her. Hikari glared at the man above her with her hood up. The Heartless began to attack her.

Hikari slash the first one and slash the second one. After a few Heartless being eliminated, Hikari jump up and The Heartless followed. She slash the Heartless up above while doing a back flip. She landed on the ground and jump back up using Aero to the white haired man. She slash the him, but he disappeared.

The man reappeared right behind her. Hikari slash the man again. Both of them landed on the ground on their feet. Hikari stood in a fighting pose while the man cross his arms across his chest. The man looked very calm while Hikari also kept her calmness.

The man chuckled, "If it isn't the one and only Keyblade Wielder." He said darkly.

" Shut up! I'll become a Keyblade Master like Commando Eraqus" Hikari shouted.

" You mean that old coot? He's no match for Xehanort." Ansem mock.

He chuckled again, "Ansem The Seeker of Darkness. You've created the Heartless, mock my Commando and now, I'm going to put an end to you!" Hikari shouted as she charge at him.

Hikari slash Ansem as he jump back and float at the air. Ansem dodge Hikari's Fire Magic and attack with his Keyblade, Soul Eater. Hikari use Strike Raid to attack him. He got hit and fell down to his knees. Hikari took the chance to slash him. Ansem block her Keyblade and shot a dark magic to Hikari. She block it with a magic barrier and jump back.

Ansem smirked and summon a dark force behind him. Hikari stood in a fighting pose as the Dark Side charge at her. Hikari dodge roll away from it and attack it from it's back. Sadly, the Dark Side disappeared from her sight and reappear behind her. Hikari look back but the Dark Side caught her and grab hold of her. It bring her back to Ansem.

Ansem raise his hand a dark thing appeared on his palm. Hikari struggled to break free. Her eyes widened but, she summon Wingblade to stab the Dark Side. She drop down and just in time. She dodge the darkness and grab 2 of her Wingblade. Hikari charge once more to Ansem.

Ansem was surprise that Hikari got to dodge his attack. Ansem kept on throwing darkness at her. But, she dodge it with ease. Hikari slash Ansem in half. Ansem's eyes widened. He glared at Hikari and kick her back. Ansem began to kick and punch Hikari.

Hikari was kick back and fell on the mud. She slowly look up but a hand quickly grab her neck. Ansem was choking her. Hikari began to kick him hard on his chest but he didn't flinch. They both began to float in the air. Hikari kick even harder to his chest. In fact, Ansem's smirk gotten bigger. He was choking her with his left hand and on his right was darkness.

When he was about to stab Hikari with darkness, he was slashed first. His eyes along with Hikari's eyes widened. He began to disappeared into nothingness and his hand release Hikari's neck. Hikari fell down but, someone caught her on time. She saw a black haired young man with blue eyes.

Hikari grinned, "Hey, Noctis… long time no see…" She said as Noctis help her up.

Noctis shook his head. "What are you doing out here at the middle of the night? Don't tell me you're going to greet us at the rain." He said calmly.

" No… I didn't even know you guys already arrived here… I have a dream about Ansem. And I sorta believe in it and here I am, almost got turn into Darkness." Hikari grin sheepishly and rub the back of her head.

A blonde man wrap his arms around Hikari's neck and gave her a noogie. "You have us worried! I thought you were going to fade into the Darkness!" He shouted.

" Aw! Prompto! You again? I thought Zack, Iris, and Vanille were enough!" Hikari playfully whined and laugh.

" C'mon Kiddo! Ya' know that we like to give you a noogie! You're like the youngest and the funnest one to tease." Prompto said with a smirk.

Hikari laugh again and grab his hand to get his hand off of her neck. "It's good to see you guys. Tifa, Rinoa, Noel!" Hikari gave the three a hug.

Tifa grab Hikari and tightly gave her a bone crushing hug. Rinoa laugh while Noel chuckled. Noctis gave a small laugh while Prompto was laughing hard.

" What? No welcoming hug for me?" Noctis joked.

" Of course there's one for you and Prompto!" Hikari chirp happily. She hug Noctis and Prompto but, sadly, Prompto gave her another noogie.

Hikati smiled at them. "Hey, how's Commando Eraqus and Princess Cosmos doing?" She suddenly asked.

Noctis, Prompto, Noel, Tifa, and Rinoa look at each other with a worried face. Protmpto's happy face went down. Tifa placed her hand on top of Hikari's shoulders. Tifa's gaze looks like their filler with sadness. Hikari raise an eyebrow.

" The thing is…." Tifa wasn't even finished with her sentence and Hikari already close her eyes and fall back. Their eyes widened. Tifa hold her protectively and began to shake her up a bit.

" Hikari! Hikari! Hang on! Hey! Stay with me!" Tifa shouted.

Noel went to check her pulse, "Her pulse is still fine. There must be something that happen when she fought Ansem." Noel said as he turn to Noctis.

Noctis nodded, "C'mon. We have to tell Lightning. The mansion is not far." Noctis said.

They all ran to the mansion. Noel was carrying Hikari on his arms. The Il'Cie began to ran faster to the mansion as the rain became a storm. Noctis slowly opens the mansion door and he look around.

" Go and take Hikari to her room. Tifa and I will talk to Lightning." Noctis command. They all nodded. Prompto, Noel, and Rinoa went to Hikari's room while Tifa and Noctis went to Lightning's room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Noctis knock Lightning's door quietly. She slowly open the door and her eyes widened a bit. "Noctis? Tifa? What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were going to arrive tomorrow morning?" Lightning asked.

" Lightning. We have no time. Hikari fought Ansem and now she's in a coma." Noctis stated.

Lightning's eyes widened, "What!" She shouted. She look down and back up.

She grab a jacket and went out her room. "You guys can go to her room while I go get the others." Noctis and Tifa nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rinoa open Hikari's door and let Prompto and Noel in first. Prompto took a good look at her room. He laugh as he glance around. Noel placed Hikari on her bed as Riona took off her coat. Noel cross his arms.

" I still see that Kiddo still likes Stars." Prompto said.

" I know. I see, she still wants to be a Keyblade Master." Noel said as he grab a broken dummy.

Rinoa turn to the two boys. "Get out. I want to change her clothes." Rinoa said.

The two boys nodded and went outside. Rinoa grab another set of clothes and changer Hikari's went clothes. After she's done, Rinoa pull up her blanket. She went to the bathroom and grab a wet cloth. Rinoa placed the wet cloth to Hikari's forehead.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Another chapter done. Well, Team C. The last team that I have introduce.

Name: Oerba Dia Vanille

Age: 18

Residence: Land of Dreams

Other Residence: Cocoon Islands, The Land of Departure

Weapon: Binding Rod (Rods)

Team: Team B

Teammates: Snow (Leader), Iris, Fang, and Sazh

Mark: On her left upper thigh, hidden underneath her skirt.

Dream: To become a Stronger Soldier

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Name: Oerba Yun Fang

Age: 21

Residence: Land of Dreams

Other residence: Cocoon island, The Land of Departure

Weapon: Bladed Lance (spear)

Team: Team B

Teammates: Snow (Leader), Iris, Vanille, Sazh.

Mark: On her upper right arm, covered by her sleeve.

Dream: To become a stronger sister to Vanille


	16. Chapter 16: Bad News

A/N: A new chapter!

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Glad you like the chapter!

Lobos506: Thanks for reviewing!

XesmeKH: This is what Ventus's expression will be.

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Bad News<p>

Lightning went to Hope's room first. She knocked his room twice and waited for him to open it. Hope slowly open his door and rub his eyes. He blink his eyes twice as he raise an eyebrow.

" Lightning? What's the matter? It's the middle of the night?" Hope asked.

" Hope, meet me in Hikari's room 15 minutes from now." Lightning said as she walked away to another room.

Hope shook his head and close his door. Lightning kept on waking up the Il'Cie members. After she's done waking up all of the Il'Cie's member. Lightning quickly ran to Hikari's room. She saw Noctis, Noel, Tifa, Rinoa, and Prompto at Hikari's room either leaning against the wall or sitting at the floor.

" Report." Lightning said.

Noctis stood up and said, "When we arrived here, we saw that Ansem were choking her and narrowing his hand of darkness to her heart. Just in time, I slash him into Nothingness. After that, we were about to tell something, she immediately passed out." He explained.

Lightning nodded, she went to Hikari's bed side and she stared down at her. She turn back to the others. "Please leave. The others are going to arrive any minute." Lightning said as they all nodded.

Hope and the others have already arrived. He raise an eyebrow as he saw Team C in front of Hikari's room. Hope open his door and saw Lightning leaning against the wall.

Lightning? What's going on? We saw Team C outside and…" Hope paused as he saw Hikari on the bed. "WHAT HAPPEN? !" Hope shouted as he ran to Hikari's bed.

He began to shake Hikari's shoulder but, there's no respond from her. he turn to Lightning, who in return sigh as a reply. She monotone them all to follow her to one of the meeting room in the Old Mansion. They all sat while Team C and Lightning stood at the front. She cough and they all turn to Lightning.

" As you all know, there's been an attack. Hikari and Team C has taken care of it. they've killed one of the members that created the Heartless, Ansem. But now, as you all see Hikari is now in a deep coma." Lightning took a deep breath.

" What? !" They all yelled in union.

Iris slam her hands to the desk, "How could this happen!" She yelled.

" Iris calm down!" Fang and Vanille tried to calm her down by holding her down back to her seat.

Noctis step forward and close his eyes, "I also have bad news… our _" Noctis said. their eyes widened and began to cry, shout, scream, or take out their anger by hitting the desk. Serah cried on Snow's shoulder. Vanille gasp and Fang pulled her into a hug. Hope stared down at the desk , staying silent while Zack punch the wall. Iris hit the desk, she almost break the desk in half, she slum back down to her chair while covering her face with her hand. Sazh shook his head and placed his hand to cover his eyes.

Serah turn to Lightning with her eyes covered in tears, "H-How would she go threw this?" Serah ask.

Lightning shook her head and hug Serah, "I don't know. It's hard for her to forget about this…" Lightning mumbled.

" So…. Who would tell her?" Hope asked again.

Everyone stayed quiet but, Iris stood up. "I'll-," She was cut of by Noctis.

" No, I'll be the one who'll tell her." He said as he grab a belt and a metal piece.

They all nodded and went to each others room. They've tried their best to forget about what Noctis just said. Noctis sigh heavily, he still doesn't know how will Hikari take this if she heard that something bad happen. Noctis shook his head and went to his room.

-x- The Next Morning-x-

(Ventus's POV)

I yawn lazily as he went down the stairs. I went to the kitchen and saw everyone and new people with the Soldiers. I raise an eyebrow as so as the other Guardians, Princes and Princesses. I took a seat beside Roxas. I scan the whole kitchen to find Hikari but, I didn't find her anywhere. I turn back to Lightning.

" Everyone, meet Team C. Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noel Kreiss, Prompto, Rinoa Heartilly, and Tifa Lockhart." Lightning introduce.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm afraid I have bad news… Hikari one of us has fallen into a deep Coma."

My eyes widened and stare in shock. Sora's eyes were also wide along with all of the others. They all started to ask questions but, Lightning ignored them. I was to shock to even move or ask. I glance to Kairi and she was letting tears out. I know how much she idolizes Hikari for her bravery. Namine was hugging her sister while Xion cried on Riku's shoulder. Roxas stared at Lightning with wide eyes as all of our Guardians stare in shock. I turn to Sora and saw he was hurt.

I wanted to ask how did this happen but, I was too shock to even ask. "We would do anything to wake her up as soon as possible." Noctis said.

They all leave the kitchen except for me and Sora. We both look at each other and sigh. My eyes widened as I heard Sora sigh. He also look at me with an eyebrow raise.

" Do you want to visit her?" I asked.

" You know her room?" Sora ask as I nodded.

I lead the way to the West wing of the Old Mansion. We both arrived at Hikari's room. I open the door and saw Hikari lying on her bed. Lightning was right, she was in a deep Coma. We both stared down at Hikari. I turn to Sora with worried eyes.

" I want to ask her something…" Sora mumble.

" Huh?" I raise an eyebrow.

" I want to ask her something…. Something very important." Sora continued.

I pat his shoulder, "What do you mean?" I ask.

Sora sigh and he sat at the chair, "5 years ago… my little sister, who was also name Hikari was missing at the sea. I wanted to ask her about that. Hikari look very similar to her." Sora finished.

" I see… I also wanted to ask something too." I also said.

We both exited Hikari's room. I said good bye to Sora and I lean against the wall. I slide down to the floor while covering my eyes. I can't take this as a fact. I want to do something to help her wake up… something very special. I can't just sit here and do nothing, I have to find a way to wake her up!

I quickly stood up and ran to my room. I switch my brain on and began to think of a way to wake her up. I promise that I'll be the one who'll wake you up. Oh yeah, the Star Light Hill… I can take Sora there.

-x-Later That Night-x-

" Hey Sora." I whisper as I knock his door quietly. "Ready to go?" I ask as he nodded.

We both walk to the hill where Hikari and I watch the Stars on our first day here, at The Land of Departure. The night was filled with stars tonight much more then the last time I got here. We both sat down at the hill.

" Alright Sora, Hikari said that we have to make a wish on the brightest Star to make our wishes comes true." I said as we both began to search for the brightest star of the night.

" There!" Sora shouted happily.

I nodded, "Let's make a wish." We both close our eyes and began to wish for the same thing…

To help Hikari wake up from her Coma.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Iris saw the two boys at the Star Light Hill. She chuckled at the same time she also make a wish too. She glance up above and smiled. She used to wish up wishes of becoming a Dancer here with Hikari and Hope on their annual Vacation from training with Team A, B, and C.

She giggled and sigh. Iris let out tears. She wiped the tears away and put her hands on top of her chest. She shook her head up to the stars and said in her mind,

' _I wish Hikari would wake up soon.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter finished.

Name: Noctis Lucis Caelum

Age: 22

Residence: The Land of Dragons

Other residence: Cocoon Island, The Land of Departure

Weapon: Swords

Team: Team C

Teammates: Noel, Prompto, Tifa, Rinoa

Mark: On his upper arm

Rank: Leader in Team C

Dream: To become a Prince who can protect his villager

/x/x/x/x/x

Name: Noel Kreiss

Age: 18

Residence: Wonderland

Other residence: Cocoon Island, The Land of Departure

Weapon: Flame Fossil

Team: Team C

Teammates: Noctis (Leader), Prompto, Tifa, Rinoa

Mark: On his left hand covered by a glove

Rank: second in command in Team C

Dream: ?


	17. Chapter 17: Just A Fairytale, Right?

A/N: Yay! New chapter! And thanks for the reviews!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Just A Fairytale, Right?<p>

Iris and Vanitas was looking out at the star. The two were at the balcony standing next to each other. Iris lean her head to Vanitas's shoulder while he pulled her close.

" Vanitas?" Iris turn her head towards his face.

Vanitas turn to her, "Hm?"

" What if… Hikari doesn't wake up? What if, she's going to be like this for life?"

Vanitas shook his head, "No. Just believe in her."

Iris smiled. "Yeah, thanks Vanitas." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Aqua was holding a tissue box for Kairi, Namine, and Xion. Apparently, the girls were having a sleepover at Kairi and Namine's room. She smiled nervously as Kairi grab another tissue. Xion pat Kairi's shoulder while Aqua pat Namine's shoulder.

" Kairi… I know you idolize Hikari for something… You have to believe in her that she'll wake up soon." Xion said as she smiled.

Kairi blow her nose and smiled at Xion. "Yeah you're right Xion…"

" That's the spirit Princess." Aqua said with a warm smile.

" Kairi, I do believe her…" Namine grinned.

Kairi nodded and smiled at the girls.

/x/x/x/x/

Axel was throwing his Chakrams up and down. He and Terra was at their room while training with swords and Chakrams. Axel rolled and sat to gaze at the window while Terra lean against the desk. The two were roommates. Terra glace at Axel and close his eyes.

" Hey, that Hikari girl looks familiar to someone right?" He asked.

" Hm… I think so too. I've seen her somewhere but, I forgot." Axel close his eyes.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Leon and Xemnas was at their room. The two was doing a conversation about Hikari looking like someone in their Kingdom. But, the two just can't put their finger on it. She does look familiar but also not. The two guardian sigh as they come up with nothing.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Zexion and Cloud are roommates. The two were silent and quiet. Zexion was reading a book while Cloud was polishing his sword. Cloud glance to Zexion. Zexion glance back at him.

" Find any cure yet?" Cloud asked.

" Still looking." Zexion stated shortly.

/x/x/x/x/x/

-(Time Skip, 1 week later)-

It has been a full week since Hikari fell into a deep Coma. Serah and Rinoa tried to make a potion to make her wake up but it didn't work. Ventus and Sora goes to Star Light Hill, just to wish for Hikari's awakening. Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua always change the flower in her room each day while Riku and Roxas join in Sora and Ventus.

Lightning has been frustrated all the time, trying to think of a way to stop the Darkness at the same time think of a way to wake Hikari up.

-x-x-x-x-x-

(Ventus's POV)

I was doing my daily visit every day. I sat at the chair and stared at Hikari. I sigh as there was still no sign of her waking up. I slump down to my knees. I put my arms on my knees. I stared at Hikari and began to blush. I turn away while placing my hand in front of my face.

I turn back to her and blush madly. I gave another heavy sigh. _'It's just a fairytale right? That would never happen. Never ever! If I do that, nothing will happen right?'_ I ask myself.

I stared at Hikari once more and took a deep breath, _'Can't hurt to try…'_ I thought.

I walk closer to Hikari. I lean down to faced her face. I stared at Hikari's emotionless face. I blush ten shades of red and grip on the sheet beside her pillow and I gulp hard. With another deep breath, I closed my eyes and lean closer and closer to her face.

Our lips met. I back away as quickly as possible and I blushed. I sigh and sat at the floor. I lean against Hikari's bed and cover my face. I didn't even realize that Hikari's hand move a bit. I was too busy thinking of what I've done.

(End of Ventus's POV)

Hikari glance around and saw a blonde young man, leaning against her bed. She stared at him and soon smiled. She didn't know that the boy kissed her for her to wake up. She only knew that he was waiting for her to wake up. Hikari move and lean to his right ear.

" Thank you, Prince Ventus."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(In Hikari's dream)

She was fighting endlessly at her Awakening Station. The Heartless just keep on popping out of nowhere. She slash the last Heartless that was on the station and sigh. She look around and saw Commando Eraqus and Princess Cosmos. Hikari grinned and ran to the two. She gave a salute to the two.

Commando Eraqus nodded, "Good job Hikari. You've done well." He said.

Princess Cosmos also smiled, "Nicely done, Hikari. You're bravery and courage will give you strength to protect the ones you love."

Commando Eraqus and Princess Cosmos suddenly look worried. Commando Eraqus placed his hand on Hikari's shoulder and sigh. Princess Cosmos also stood beside Hikari. They both look at her with sad eyes.

" Hikari listen…. Chaos is after the Princes and Princesses because he's in search for keyblade wielders. He presume that one of the Princes or Princesses has a keyblade. You have to make sure that one of them is or isn't a keyblade wielder. If one of them is a keyblade wielder. Train him or her." Commando Eraqus explains.

Hikari grinned and gave a thumbs up, "You got it!"

Princess Cosmos and Commando Eraqus smiled. "Now, wake up. You friends are waiting."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

( Ventus's POV)

Oh. My. Did that just work? No way had that just worked. It's just impossible! It's just a fairytale! Could it be that she woke up because of me? Well if that's true then, I'm glad that I kiss her.

I saw Hikari grinned at me. I smiled to her with a blush on. I scratch the back of my head and grin sheepishly. Hikari stood up from her bed and stand. She was a bit weak on her toes. I caught her on time before she fell to the floor.

She look up at me and smiled. I blushed and help her up. "Are you okay?" I asked.

" Yes, Thank you Prince Ventus." Hikari smiled.

Hikari blushed and look away. No way, I think she just like me back. Maybe this is the time to tell her. She look back to me with a blush on. "Um… Prince Ventus? Can you wait outside? I want to change." She said.

I felt a bit disappointed but nodded. I walk out of her room and lean against the wall beside her door. After 10 minutes, Hikari finally came out with her regular clothes. She grinned and monotone me to follow her.

We walk to the living room, where all of her teammates and my friends are waiting for me. She stop me from entering the living room. I raise an eyebrow. Hikari began to laugh quietly and drag me to one of the halls. She stop laughing when we arrive at the hall.

" Hey, Prince Ventus… I wanna pull a prank on them. And here's what we're going to do." She said and I listen to her plan. I began to laugh and nodded.

The plan was now on action. I walk into the living room. "Hey." I greet.

They all look at me with either an eyebrow raise or greet me with a smile. "Ah, now I remember… hey, Rox. Remember that time when we play tag and it ended up pretty bad?" I lied.

" Huh? Which one?" Roxas asked me.

I want to hold down my laughter and I did. Right on time, Hikari crawled to the back of the couch and no one notice her. I smirked and began to laugh. They all raise an eyebrow at me. I'm beginning to think that they are thinking of how crazy I am.

Hikari sneak up on Hope, who was peacefully reading a book. She slowly reached out her hand to grab Hope's shoulder. In speed, she clutch Hope's shoulder, making him scream in return. Hope throw his book up in the air and jump away from the couch. He narrowed his weapon to the couch. Hikari and I began to laugh hard.

" Ahahaha! Hope! You're still afraid of the old sneak up trick?" Hikari asked while laughing.

I could feel everyone's eyes widened. "H-Hikari?" They all asked.

" In the flesh!" Hikari chirp as she placed both of her hands behind her head.

All of the sudden, Hikari was glomp by Iris. She hug her tightly and began to spin Hikari around.

" Oh! You're awake! I miss you!" Iris shouted as she cried tears of joy.

Hikari laugh nervously, "Hehehe. I'm back!"

Zack gave her a full minute noogie while Hope was yelling at her. Vanille and Fang smiled to each other. I look over to Lightning and she was smirking while Serah was crying tears of joy. Snow and Sazh grinned. Tifa and Rinoa smiled and after Zack they gave her a noogie and a hug. Noel and Prompto was smiling. Prompt ruff her hair as they were all done messing with her hair.

I smiled and notice that Noctis was frowning. He took a deep breath and walk over to Hikari.

" Can I have a word with you in private? It's very important." Noctis said in a serious tone.

" Um oh, sure." Hikari smiled.

The two went out of the living room. I glance to the Soldiers and they were totally silent. They all have a frown on their faces. This makes me much more curious. Maybe, after Noctis is done talking. I could visit her again, just in chase.

-x-x-x-x-x-

( End of Ventus's POV)

Noctis was leaning against the desk while closing his eyes. Hikari was standing in front of him as she tilted her head to the side, waiting for Noctis to say something.

Noctis look up and took a deep breath, "Hikari… when you were on this mission. Cocoon Islands was attack by The Heartless and only a few survive." Her eyes widened and her mouth is open, ready to scream.

" But… that's not the important thing…." Noctis look away and continued,

" Commando Eraqus and Princess Cosmos died in order to safe us all…"

* * *

><p>AN: chapter done, oh yeah. Here's the bio!

Name: Prompto

Age: 19

Residence: The Land of Dragons

Other residence: Cocoon Islands, The Land of Departure

Weapon: Firearms

Team: Team C

Teammates: Noctis (Leader), Noel, Tifa, Rinoa

Mark: On his left chest

Dream: To become a royal Knight for Prince Noctis

/x/x/x/x/x/

Name: Tifa Lockhart

Age: 19

Residence: Kingdom Diamond

Other residence: Cocoon Islands, The Land of Departure

Weapon: Knuckles

Team: Team C

Teammates: Noctis (leader), Noel, Prompto, Rinoa

Mark: on her left hand, covered by her glove

Dream: To find a boy that safe her life years ago


	18. Chapter 18: Comfort

A/N: New chapter!

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Hehehe Thanks!

xgy: Thanks! I know, I just think that Noctis would be perfect to be in this story.

XesmeKH: Glad you like the chapter! I fell sorry for Ven, he thought that kiss work but actually it didn't. Anyway, say Hi for the others for me!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Comfort<p>

" _Commando Eraqus and Princess Cosmos died in order to safe us all…"_

Hikari stood there, frozen, unable to say a word. She look up to Noctis with wide eyes. Noctis grab something from his pocket and he grab 2 objects. He handed the two objects to Hikari. She stared at the 2 objects with sad eyes along with tears. Noctis sigh and put his hand on her shoulder.

" Commando Eraqus gave you that. He sees that you're ready to become a Master. Also, Princess Cosmos gave you an Armor. Specially made for you, just like us." Noctis said.

Hikari can't even say a word to Noctis. She was to shock to hear that her Commando and Princess are dead because of The Heartless. Noctis sigh again. He went out of Hikari's room, leaving her to have a private moment, "I'll leave you alone…"

Hikari stood at the middle of her room. She slump down to the floor with her hand griping on the piece of armor and the Mark of Mastery Symbol. Hikari stared down at the floor as she let tears out of her eyes. She release the two items and grip on her carpet. "Commando Eraqus…. Princess Cosmos…" Hikari mumble.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(A few hours later)

Hikari was still in her room either sulking or crying. Everyone began to worry about her. she hasn't eaten anything since she woke up. Iris brought her dinner towards Hikari's room. She knock her door gently. "Hikari, your dinner is getting cold." She said softly.

" Not hungry." Hikari replied rather quietly.

" But, you have to eat something. It's been a week since you've eaten something." Iris said with a worried tone.

" I'll eat tomorrow." Hikari replied behind the door.

Iris sigh as she walk away. She arrived at the living room and sat at the couch. Lightning look at her. She lowered her book and asked, "How's she doing?"

Iris shook her head, "Not well… things has gotten worse then we thought she would take the reality of Commando and Princess's death."

" Kiddo's been down since you told her huh, Noctis?" Prompto ask.

Noctis nodded, "Looks like the death of her Masters is too hard to handle."

Noel lean against the wall and said, "You know that she love the two so much."

Rinoa stared at Noctis and Prompto. "And you guys know their bond. It's like a mother and father like bond." She stated.

Tifa nodded. "She's right. They share a special bond, like us and Hikari."

Zack sigh. He never seen Hikari this sad before. Even a noogie wouldn't cheer her up. Hope was think a way to make Hikari the same Childish and happy kid before she heard the news. Vanille made a bracelet to make Hikari a bit happier then before while Fang , Sazh, and Snow were playing a game of cards. Iris sigh as she place Hikari's food in the fridge. She was worried sick about her.

Serah placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder, "Sis…" she said.

" I know. I'll talked to her later." Lightning said.

-back in Hikari's room-

Hikari curled up into a ball and cover herself with her blanket. She sat the floor while looking at the two items. She grip on the Symbol of Mark of Mastery. The Pin was attach to the 2 belts shape as an X. Keyblade Masters has one of the pin. The Pin is the mark of a Keyblade trainee becoming a Keyblade Master. Hikari grip on the pin harder and stared down.

" Commando Eraqus… Princess Cosmos… I'll continue on my mission. You don't have to worry about us failing this mission. I promise to destroy the darkness."

(Ventus's POV)

It's been hours since I last saw Hikari. I began to get curious on what has Noctis told Hikari about. I jump out of my bed. Roxas was asleep, 'cause it was already 11 PM. I slip on my coat and tied my boots. I slowly walk out of our room. The halls were quiet. Only my footsteps was heard from the halls. But, I tried to walk even quieter.

I gather the courage up and knock her door. I went in her room and saw a white cocoon on the floor. I raise an eyebrow. I went closer and saw Hikari, hugging her knees. I sat right next to her. She look up to me with a frown.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

She just stared at me with her eyes close by the blanket. I smile nervously at her.

" C'mon… you can tell me." I said encouraging her.

" W-Well… I- My Commando and Leader just died in battle. Be-Before they both died… they both gave me each to remember them. I've reach my dream but, it's just not the same without them being at my side." She said as she forced a smile.

" Wh-What?" I asked.

" I-I can't let this out of my mind… they've done a lot for me and yet, I've done nothing perfect for them. But, I promise to continue this mission and protect you guys, Prince Ventus." She continued.

I look at her worriedly and sigh. She saw that I just sigh. Hikari look away, "I'm sorry you have to hear all that, Prince Ventus. Just forget that I ever tell you that."

My eyes widened, I pulled her into a hug. She look at me with wide eyes. I pat her head lightly. I sigh and look away to hide the blush on my face, "Go ahead. Cry. I know you want to cry all this time."

Hikari stared at me for awhile and her eyes began to water. She grip on my clothes and cried on my chest. I rub her back while I hug her tightly as she grip on my clothes even harder.

" That's alright, you can let it all out. I'm here." I whispered.

" Th-Thank you, Prince Ventus…" She said between the tears.

I smiled. After Hikari said that, she grip on my shirt and buried her face onto my chest. I blushed. _'C'mon Ven! This isn't the time for you to blush! Focus!'_ I scream in my mind.

Unnoticed to her, I rest my head on top of her head. I close my eyes and pat her back again. The stars were shining down at us. I began to feel a bit heat up. We both were alone and she's hugging me. I don't know why but, I get the feeling that this made us much more closer to each other.

* * *

><p>AN: A bit of short but, Hope you guys like it!

Name: Rinoa Heartilly

Age: 17

Residence: Neverland

Other Residence: Cocoon Islands, The Land of Departure

Weapon: Blaster Edge

Team: Team C

Teammates: Noctis (Leader), Noel, Prompto, Tifa

Mark: On the back of her left shoulder.

Dream: ?


	19. Chapter 19: Truth

A/N: Sorry I haven't update awhile… so, Thanks for the reviews and thanks for waiting!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Truth<p>

-( a few hours later)-

(Ventus's POV)

Hikari was called by Lightning. I smiled and waved good- bye. Minutes later, she return along with the Soldiers. I notice she was wearing a symbol on a x shape belt across her chest and she was looking down at the floor. I raise an eyebrow. Lightning call out all of us to the main hall for important news.

" C'mon Hikari… show them." Lightning said.

Hikari nodded. She walk forward and began to explain what's going on, "You see… we just receive a letter from The Diamonds and they want you all to come back." I smile sadly at that news. "But, we have problems. One of you is a Keyblade Wielder." She finished.

Wait, Keyblade Wielder? Isn't that the one Donald told us about? What is she talking about? I don't understand a thing. I glance at Hikari again with confuse look.

" In order to find out. We need a Keyblade." Hikari smiled.

" Huh? But, the only one who can do that is the girl who safe us that night and Master Yen Sid right?" Namine asked.

" Well… the girl is me." Hikari said as she summon a giant key. Our eyes widened. I can't believe it. She's the one who safe us all. She smiled at us. She handed to key to me and I took it. But, the key quickly went back to her hand.

She smile nervously at me and move onto Sora. It didn't work. Next, Riku and then Roxas, Namine, Kairi, and finally Xion. She look down at us and sigh. Hikari's head went back up and said,

" Looks like you guys aren't the keyblade wielder… but, you Hearts are pure Light. I'm glad that you guys are all Light." Hikari grinned at us.

I could felt that we all blush by her praise. We grinned smile nervously and rub the back of our heads. Lightning and Noctis step forward. Noctis placed his hand to Hikari's shoulder and she nooded. Hikari back away and let the two leaders talk.

" Let us explain what's going on here." Noctis cross his arms.

" We are not actually Soldiers." Lightning closed her eyes.

Vanitas and Axel step forwards with a confused look. "Hold it. So that means you're not the ones The King and Queen requested for this mission?" Axel ask.

" No, we are the ones that the Kings and Queens requested but, we didn't told them about this." Noctis show his upper right arm.

Our eyes widened, on his right upper arm. There's a mark. A weird mark. I never seen anything like it… I never even see a mark like that in our books. I look over it closely and saw that it has a swirly red like crystal on the middle of the mark. I glance at the other Soldiers or not Soldiers, including Hikari. I saw her took off the black fingerless gloves. My eyes widened, so she was one of them…

" This mark is The mark of an Il'Cie. And Il'Cie is a person who's given a mark by our masters. Each an every mark gave us the ability to have Magic abilities. For example, Iris. She uses Zero Gravity to levitate in the air. Another example, Zack. See his sword? He also uses Zero magic to lift it up." Lightning explain.

Zexion stood up and asked, "So what you're saying is that you have Magic powers all because of the mark? And how about our Magician in each and every one of our Kingdom? They all can do Magic."

This time, Team B's leader stood up. "Yes that's correct. Well you see. Those Magicians like Master Yen Sid, Merlin, Donald, and Mickey are all given a mark by our leader." Snow explained.

I still could see Vanitas, Aqua, Terra, Leon, Cloud, and Xemnas not satisfied by their explanation. "Explain to us again on why did Hikari have the Mastery Keyblade?"

" You see… only people with strong Hearts have the keyblade. and it seems that the keyblade wielder is not one of the Princes and Princesses." Serah smiled.

We, Princes and Princesses just stay quiet and let them do their explanation. I was also curious about their way of fighting and all. It's just seem so different. I want to know Hikari better. Better then anyone else.

" Wait a minute, if they're not the Keyblade Wielder then…. Our Princess was the Keyblade Wielder." Xemnas's eyes widened.

" Exactly." Iris smirked.

" So…. The last Keyblade Wielder of Light is dead?" Terra asked.

" Bingo." Hope cross his arms.

Aqua stared at the floor. She look back up to the Soldiers or the Il'Cie. "Then… what happens now?" she asked.

Rinoa step forward, "We go back towards Kingdom Diamonds." She stated. "So start packing." Tifa finished.

-( The Next Day)-

We were all packed up and ready to leave. We split into 3 teams. The Diamonds and The Clovers will go with Team A while The Heart and The Spades will go with Team B. Vanitas, Terra, and Axel were in Team B's ship. Aqua, Cloud, and Zexion are in Team A's ship while Xemnas and Leon were at Team C's ship.

-( Team A's ship)-

Lightning stood up in front of the Il'Cie. She started to walk back and forth. She turn to them and said, "Hikari wear this." She handed her a black cloak. "Now, we'll set sail immediately." She stated.

" Aye- Aye Captain Lightning!" they all shouted.

Hikari went on to the railing and tied the cannons. She was smiling and humming. I'm happy that she's back to her normal childish-self. I slowly approach her. I lean against the railing. The look up to me after she was done tying the cannons.

" Can I get something for you, Prince Ventus?" She smiled at me.

I shook my head, "Nothing, nothing. I just want to see the ocean." I said with a grin.

She nodded and stared at the island in front of us. she raise an eyebrow and turn to Lightning, "Um… Lightning? We're heading towards Bodhum? We're supposed to head North?" Hikari asked.

Lightning smirked, "I know. We're resting here for a few hours. Team B and C has agreed to this. They said they'll head back to Destiny Lands first." She stated and set the ship to shore.

Hikari shrugged and jump off the ship. As usual, she tied the boat to the dock. She let Kairi, Namine, and Aqua go down first. She let Roxas and I next. Then Cloud and Zexion went down the platform. They Il'Cie followed us.

'Bodhum' is a place that I just found out. It was a small town with a lot of peoples and stores. I heard Serah clap her hands. She smiled at me and Hikari. We both raise an eyebrow.

" Alright! Have fun you two!" Serah push us to the town and ran off to somewhere along with the others.

We both sweat dropped and look at each other. Hikari started to laugh while I just chuckled. We both began to laugh out loud. We started to walk and search for something to do for the next few hours. I found a store that sells hats. I tried one on that looks like an elf. Hikari started to laugh. I blush and grab a hat that is round and look like a bird and put the hat on her hood. The hat plop into her head, right just covering her eyes.

She started to laugh while I blushed. I pat the hat and smiled. I took the hat off and return the hats back to the store. We both continue to walk to search for something to do. Hikari saw a store that sells necklaces. She point one at a necklace and the owner nodded. She gave some munny to the owner and turn towards me.

She grab my hand and a cold metal was placed onto my palm. "Here. I thought that you might like it." She smiled.

I re-open my hand and saw a metal necklace. It has my name on it written with silver. I grinned and quickly put it around my neck. "I love it." I said with a wide smile.

I glance around while Hikari look away. I bought a rose and quickly show it to Hikari. She stared with wide eyes and smiled at me again. She laugh and put her hand over my shoulder. We both laugh. Now, I really feel that our bond is getting closer.

-(Back at the ship)-

We were back at the ship. And we set sail towards Destiny Lands. I smiled to myself and grinned at the necklace. Only Roxas knew about me liking Hikari. He glance at me with a smirk.

" How's your date, Ven?" He asked with a smirk.

" Pretty good… she gave me a necklace." I said while I grab the piece of metal around me neck.

" Oooo. A necklace. That's start a relationship. Ask Mom and Dad for her to be your Fiancé." Roxas slap my back.

" Oh hush Rox." I slap his back too.

-x-x-x-x-x-

(end of Ventus's POV)

Kairi, Namine, and Aqua were at the stairs, chatting to each other. "So? What do you guys think? About Ven and Hikari together?" Kairi asked.

Namine and Aqua smiled, "They both are perfect for each other." Namine said with a big smile.

" They look really cute together." Aqua giggled.

" How about Vanitas and Iris? They're perfect for each other too." Namine ask. Kairi and Aqua nodded.

" Rinoa and Leon?" Aqua smiled.

" Perfect." The girl said in union.

" Cloud and Tifa?"

" Again, Perfect."

" Hope and Vanille?"

" Perfect!"

" Serah and Snow?"

" Destiny to be together."

" Lighting and Noctis?"

" The match for Leaders."

The girl kept on talking about pairings and giggled about each and every one of the pairings Aqua mention.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Serah hum a song while standing next to Lightning, Zack, and Hope. It was Hikari's turn on the top and Hope's on break. The four Il'Cie look at each other. They all turn to Serah.

" What?" She ask.

" You think it's good enough to let them… I don't know, go together?" Zack ask.

" I think it's sweet." Lightning and Serah said in union and Hope just nodded.

-x-(A few days later)-x-

(back to Ventus's POV)

We arrived at our Kingdom, Kingdom Diamonds. The people of mine and Roxas's Kingdom greet us with joy. We wave our hand to them and Lightning lead us towards the palace with a carriage. I believe that we're the very first team to arrive at the palace. I smirked and began to laugh with my twin. We both have a telepathy twin thing.

" Welcome back my Sons!" Our dad greeted us. "Welcome Kairi and Namine. Where are the others?" Our dad ask Lightning.

" They're on their way towards Diamonds Palace, Your highness." She bowed.

Our dad nodded. He turn to me and grab my shoulders. "My son, it it time for you to meet your future wife."

Future wife?

My eyes grew wide as I heard those words from our dad's mouth.

* * *

><p>AN: Ooo suspension! Ven is getting married but not to Hikari but to another girl! What will happen to him? Hope you guys like this chapter!

R&R Please!


	20. Chapter 20: A Plan

A/N: Thanks for the review!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: A Plan<p>

(Still Ventus's POV)

I froze as our dad show me my future wife. She has blonde hair is slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. She also has green eyes that are somehow very sadistic. I back away a bit and stared at our dad. I look back and saw Roxas, Kairi, Namine, and all of the Il'Cie eyes widened. I glance at Hikari and her eyes widened but, it soon shown a sad expression. She look back up and smiled at me.

" Ventus, my son. Meet Princess Larxene." Our dad or Father introduced.

Princess Larxene bowed and glared at me. I flinch and back away. I force a smile and bowed back. I turn around to father with a different expression. I ask for a private talk and he nodded. We both went to the upper ground.

" Father... I don't want to marry Princess Larxene." I said in a serious tone.

" Hm? But, if you don't want to marry her then, who do you want to marry, my son?" Father asked.

" Well… I fell in love with this girl and," Before I could even finished. I was cut off by Father.

" Is she a Princess?"

" Well um… I guess not." I rub the back of my head.

" Then your wedding with Princess Larxene is still on the go." Father smiled.

Before I could argued. He was already gone. I slump to the chair and sigh deeply. I look back up and saw Roxas standing in front of me. He look down at me with sad eyes. he smile nervously and handed me a sea salt ice cream. I smiled and grab the ice cream. At least this will probably cheer me up.

-x-x-x-x-x-

( end of Ventus's POV)

Hikari saw Princess Larxene and felt a bit uncomfortable around her. She had a killing aura around her. Hikari back away and bowed. Princess Larxene requested to go to her room and guided by Hikari. She gulp but obeyed Princess Larxene's command.

Hikari sigh as she follow Princess Larxene to her room. Princess Larxene stop on her heel and turn around with a sadistic smile. Hikari wanted to flinch but, she stop it by tilting her head to the side.

" Listen here you little midget. Me and Prince Ven are going to be married and there's nothing you can do about it." She snaps as she growled at Hikari.

Hikari began to sweat dropped and put her hands in front of her. "Whoa, Princess Larxene. I wasn't thinking of stealing him from you. You know the rules right? A Prince must marry a Princess. And I'm not a Princess." Hikari said with a smiled.

Princess Larxene smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Good." She said as she step on Hikari's foot and walk away to her room.

Hikari didn't move for awhile and after Princess Larxene slam her door. Hikari slump down to the floor while curling up to a ball. Just in time, Vanitas walk pass by her. He stop and stared at her for a moment. He bend down to his knees and asked,

" What's wrong? Is it about Prince Ventus and Princess Larxene getting married?" Vanitas sat next to the ball. Hikari shook her head and stared at Vanitas with tears at her eyes. Vanitas back away and started to panicked.

" No… Princess Larxene just step on my foot awhile ago and the pain won't go away." Hikari answered with a shiver.

Vanitas sweat dropped and sigh. He grab Hikari's arm and put it over his shoulder. Hikari went up to her feet and got support from Vanitas for standing. They both walk to where the other guardians and Il'Cie are hanging out. After a few minutes, The two went to the house where they're staying for the nights.

Vanitas laid Hikari on a chair and slump down to the couch. Lightning raise an eyebrow and asked, "What happen to you two?"

Hikari and Vanitas look at each other, "Princess Larxene step on my foot and the pain won't go away. And I already use Cure…" Hikari said with a small smile.

Hope stared at Hikari and laugh nervously. He slap her back and ask, "What did you do to her anyway?"

" I didn't do anything. She ask if I want to steal Prince Ventus from her and I answered that a Prince must marry a Princess and I'm not a Princess. She said good and stomp on my foot. Hard." Hikari sigh.

Iris, Vanille, Serah, Rinoa, and Tifa shook their heads while Prompto, Zack, Snow, Sazh, and Fang laugh. Lightning, Noctis, Hope, and Noel just chuckled. Vanitas and all of the other guardian started to smirk or laugh. Hikari sigh and finally drink up a potion. The pain finally go away and grinned. She laid back down at her chair.

" Man… I swear, I just met Princess Larxene and she's a total pain in the neck." Axel laugh.

" Yeah, I know." Cloud nodded.

" She glared at me for taking off of Prince Ven's coat…" Aqua laughed nervously.

Iris smirked. "Hikari? Can you get me a drink?" She asked. Hikari nodded and went to the kitchen.

Iris smirked to the others and they just look at her suspiciously. Vanitas also smirked and put his arms around Iris's shoulder. The teams and the guardians raise and eyebrow. Iris smiled and clap her hands.

" Do you guys know that every after Marriage ceremony the Prince have to shoot an arrow to a circle of Fire?" They nodded. "Well, I have a plan." She monotone them all to listen closely. After Iris's done whispering her plan, they all smirked and nodded.

Just in time, Hikari went back in with Iris's drink. She smiled at them all, "What happen when I was in the kitchen?" She asked.

" Oh nothing." They all answered.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Ventus was at his room, walking back and forth. Roxas, Sora, and Riku were started to get annoyed. Sora stood up and grab Ventus's shoulder. He stop as Sora push him to sit at a chair.

" Listen, Ven. If you're in love with her then tell you dad!" Sora shouted.

" Sora, you know the rules. A Prince must Married a Princess. And she's not a Princess." Ventus sigh.

" Just bend the rules a bit. Father and Mother will understand." Roxas said.

" They can't. I've tried."

" But, what if we help you?" Riku smirked.

" And I have a plan." Sora clap his hands. "Do you remember, Ven? When we're talking about our wish?" he asked as Ventus nodded.

" Yes… what are you going to do about it?"

Sora began to smirked, "Well. What if we prove that Hikari is a Princess?"

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Chapter done. I hope you guys like this chapter!

R&R please!


	21. Chapter 21: A Special Present

A/N: So sorry for the late update!

XesmeKH: Hehehehe. Thanks!

Lobos506: Oh yeah, it's hot alright… the Heat gave me headaches…

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: A Special Present<p>

" Hey, does anyone want to accompany me to Twilight Town?" Hikari asked.

" Yeah sure kiddo." Zack grinned and ruff her hair.

The two walk towards Twilight Town with silence. Then Zack turn his head to the side. And stop for no reason and stared at something while Hikari bump into him. She rub her nose and as she tilted her head and lean. Hikari laugh while Zack was speechless.

Zack wipe his bangs away and took a deep breath. "Hey, babe." He said with a grin.

" Hey." The young woman smiled. The two started a conversation while Hikari shook her head. She started to walk towards another street.

Hikari was at Twilight Town wondering around, alone. She got news that there was going to be an engagement party for Prince Ventus and Princess Larxene tomorrow night. She put her hand on her chin and started to think hard. She didn't even notice she was almost at the alley way. She went down to alley 1 and pop out to alley 5. She look around and found nothing. She sigh deeply.

" Why hello, my dear." A voice said from behind.

Hikari turn back and saw a man with long pink hair with light blue eyes. He wears a white long bell sleeve shirt and dark brown pants with black boots. He has a green apron on that's covered in dirt. On his back was a big bag of flowers. Hikari and the man sweat dropped as the bag rip from the thorns.

-x-x-x-x-x-

At the end, Hikari ended up helping the man to carry all of his flowers back to his flower shop. She was wearing plastic gloves that could protect her hand from the thorns. "So um…. what's your name?" Hikari asked.

" Marluxia Rolicid, and you are?" Marluxia asked back.

" Hikari, just Hikari. So, Marluxia? What are you doing with these flowers?" Hikari asked again as she glance at the flowers and back to Marluxia.

Marluxia chuckled, "The King requested me to make the decorations for tomorrow night."

Hikari smiled and said, "Wanna let me help you carry these flowers back to the castle? I kinda staying there for a day or two." Marluxia smiled and nodded.

" That would be lovely, my dear."

" Okay, so… what time do you want me to get here?" Hikari ask as she put the flowers down next to Marluxia's desk.

" How about tomorrow at 5?"

" Okay," Hikari trailed off as she gaze on the flowers. She laugh and turn to Marluxia while bending down to one of the flowers. "Hey, Marluxia? Can you wrap me up a bouquet for a present and 16 separate flowers?" she asked with a smile.

" Whoa. What are you going to do with those flowers?" Marluxia gave a chuckle as he got started.

" Let's just say, for my friends!" Hikari chirp.

Marluxia chuckled and handed Hikari her order. She pay Marluxia half the price, since she just help him and want to help him later. Hikari ran towards the street where Zack meet the young woman. Hikari peek and walk closer to Zack. She was shoulder to shoulder to Zack. She handed him a flower and whispers,

" Ask her for tomorrow night." And then Hikari walk away towards the castle.

Zack smirked. He turn back to the young woman, "Hey, do you want to come with me for tomorrow night?" He asked as he kneeled down.

" Oh I love too." The young woman smiled and kiss his cheek. She ran off towards a house, "Meet me at the same place at 6!" The young woman yelled.

Zack blushed and was stunned. "Wow, that girl, Aerith… so nice and pretty." Zack mumble.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari ran towards the castle and started to give the flowers to the boys either gave it to their girls or as a present. The bouquet and 3 flowers were left, Hikari glance at it and hid it behind her back. She took a deep breath and knock the door twice.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" So? Do you guys get it?" Sora ask as he smirk.

Riku just shook his head while Ventus and Roxas raise an eyebrow. "So, explain the idea again?" Riku asked as he sigh.

Sora gave a small chuckle, "Here. We're going to prove Hikari a princess by asking Donald and also asking her if she remembered her past. I actually haven't ask her about her past yet… She look so much like my little sister… only one prove can tell. And that's the pin I gave her!" Sora chirp as he gave a thumbs up.

" That's a _great_ plan Sora." Riku said sarcastically.

" Hehe, I am a genius." Sora smirked.

Roxas laugh and throw a pillow at his face. "Oho… It's on!" Sora shouted while Ventus and Riku hid behind the desk. Roxas and Sora began to throw pillows at each other while shouted random things. Just then, someone knocked the door.

The two stop playing. Riku walk towards the door and smiled when he open it. "Why hello, Hikari."

" Hello Prince Riku." Hikari bowed and smiled.

" Do you want to come in?" Riku ask as she nodded. Ventus panicked and stood up right while Roxas and Sora whistle. The two gave a hard push towards Ventus.

Ventus almost fell but quickly balance himself as he was in front of Hikari. He laugh nervously and rub the back of his head. Hikari smiled and step back one step. She scratch her cheek and grin sheepishly.

" So um…. I know that your engagement party is tomorrow night…" She mumble.

" Oh…" Was all Ventus could say. He felt a bit disappointed.

" Um…. Prince Ventus, guess what's behind my back." Hikari ask with a smile and put her hand behind her back.

Ventus, Roxas, Sora, and Riku raise an eyebrow. "I dunno… What is it?" Ventus asked with a smirk.

Hikari laugh and revile her hand was empty. She grip on her hand and put it in front of her mouth. She gave a small blow and a bouquet pop out on the other side. Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Ventus gasp. Hikari handed the bouquet to Ventus with a smile, he gladly accept it with a blush and a wide smile.

" Wow… thank you." Ventus said with amazed.

" Ooooo!" Sora and Roxas said in union while Riku whistle.

Ventus turn to the three, "Aw Shut up!" He yelled with a blush on.

" Ahaha… I have something for you guys too," Hikari wave her hands in front of her face and 3 flowers appeared. "Here, You can give it to Princess Kairi, Princess Namine, and Princess Xion." She said as she handed the flowers to Sora, RIku, and Roxas.

" Thanks!" The three replied.

Hikari sweat dropped at the same time laughed, "Oh Yeah! You're engagement gift!" She suddenly yelled.

She raise her hand and a keyblade appeared, "In my hand take this key. So long as you have the makings. Then through this simple act of taking… its wielder you shall one day be. And this weapon will protect the ones you love as long as you have the will of Light." Hikari said.

Ventus slowly reach his hand out to hold it. He hold the handle and close his eyes. He smile widely as he let go of the keyblade. Hikari snap her fingers and turn to Roxas, Sora, and Riku.

" Do you guys want to be a keyblade wielder too?" She asked.

The three nodded and grab hold of her keyblade. They all felt something warm inside of them like, a warm feeling of a memory. Hikari bowed and left the room. Ventus, Sora, Roxas, and Riku stared at the door for awhile then they realize something was missing.

" Ah! We forgot to ask her!" The four yelled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari knock the door to the girls room twice and waited for someone to open the door. It was a black haired girl that open the door, Princess Xion. She smiled while Hikari bowed. Xion let Hikari in as she close the door after Hikari was inside their room.

" Afternoon Princesses." Hikari bowed to Princesses.

" Afternoon Hikari." Kairi, Namine, and Xion greeted.

" What brings you here Hikari?" Kairi asked.

" Well," Hikari summon her keyblade. "Do you girls want to be a keyblade wielder too?" She asked.

" We love too!" Namine chirp.

Hikari laugh, "In my hand take this key. So long as you have the makings. Then through this simple act of taking… its wielder you shall one day be. And this weapon will protect the ones you love as long as you have the will of Light."

Kairi, Namine, and Xion grab hold of the keyblade's handle and felt something warm up their mind. Hikari smiled as she bowed and left the Princesses room. She walk back towards the servant's household.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Iris and Vanitas were at the balcony. "So, do you think this plan is going to work?" Vanitas asked.

" Of course! This plan is a 100% full-prove!" Iris smirked.

Vanitas chuckled and grab the flower that Hikari gave him. He blush 10 shades of red while looking away from Iris. "S-So um… Iris. I was wondering if you would go with me for tomorrow night!" He said quickly as he handed the flowed to Iris's face.

Iris gave a giggle and grab the flower. Then she hug Vanitas, who in return hug her back. "Of course I'll go with you. We're going out right?" Iris ask with a smile.

" G-Going out? ! Y-You really don't mind?" Vanitas slowly smiled.

" Uh-huh!" Iris smiled an Vanitas kissed her gently on the forehead.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Noctis and Lightning were both polishing their weapons. Noctis glance at Lightning and went back to polishing his swords. He reach threw his pocket and grab a flower. He use his left hand but kept on continuing to polish his weapon with his right hand.

" For you. would you go with me?" Noctis said.

Lightning raise an eyebrow and chuckled, "Yes."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hope and Vanille was at the kitchen making dinner. The two were alone and Hope felt nervously because Hikari gave him a flower for Vanille. Hope slowly put the flower on the sink while Vanille was getting salt. She gasp as she found the flower and saw Hope washing the dishes nervously. She gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled. Hope smirked.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Cloud and Tifa was at the gardens. Tifa was smiling and twirling around while Cloud shove both of his hand into his pocket. Cloud grab the flower and shove it to Tifa's face. She laugh and grab the flower. Tifa put her arm around Cloud's shoulder and they both sat at the bench.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Terra and Aqua were at Terra's room. He wanted to tell Aqua something important and gave her the flower. Aqua smiled and kiss Terra on the cheek. Terra blush and rub the back of his head. He smiled and hug Aqua.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Leon and Rinoa were at the training room. Leon grab the flower and put it on Rinoa's hair. She look up and blush while Leon smirked. Rinoa nodded happily as Leon smiled. He had just find his love life interest.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Snow and Serah were holding hands while gazing at the pond near the castle. Snow put his hand on Serah's shoulder and handed a flower to her. Serah gasp and smiled. She kissed Snow on the lips while he kiss her back.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Prompto gaze at his flower and chuckled, "Heh, kiddo's still childish."

Noel stared at his flower, "Yeah, she really do forget things easily… with the death of Commando Eraqus and Princess Cosmos… What if she hides her true feeling?" He asked to Prompto, Axel, Xemnas, Zexion, Fang, and Sazh.

" That may be right. She always act childish. Maybe inside, she's hurt." Axel replied while eating his sea salt ice cream.

" You might be right there, Axel. Hikari, she looked so familiar… Are you sure you found her at the shore?" Xemnas asked to the Il'Cie.

They all shrugged, "No idea…. We're not the ones who found her. All I know is she has amnesia." Fang said.

" The information I got is that she doesn't remember anything before she was ten." Sazh said.

" Hm… I just join in after a year she arrive." Prompto said as Noel nodded.

" Hm… interesting." Zexion said as he rub his chin. He stood up and said, "I'll ask Magician Donald for this one."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Chapter done! But, it's kinda romance. Sorry it suck. I don't have any romance experience in my life, yet. So, I just try my best!

Name: Marluxia Rolicid

Age: 21

Job: Florist

Residence: Kingdom Diamond

-x-x-x-x-

Name: Aerith Gainsborough

Age: 20

Job: Waitress

Residence: Kingdom Diamond


	22. Chapter 22: Archery Tutorial

A/N: An update! Finally. Thanks for the reviews!

Destinydreamer: Hey too. Nothing much. Me too, I have so many test and it's pretty hard and boring… thank you. No one suck at drawing. They just need time to be a good drawer from a beginner to a pro!

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Me too! Thanks!

Lobos506: Thanks!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Last time on The Prince and The Soldier,<p>

" _Marluxia Rolicid, and you are?"_

"_So, do you think this plan is going to work?"_

"_I'll ask Magician Donald for this one." _

Chapter 22: Archery Tutorial

Zexion walk towards Magician Donald's office with his book on his right hand. He saw Hikari walking towards him. She waved and he just nod. He continue to walk towards the Magician office. He knock the door twice and when he open the door, he was almost hit by a Fireball.

" Ehem," Zexion cough. Magician Donald turn around from mixing potions and smiled at him. "Magician Donald…. Do you know something about Hikari? Some say that someone found her at a shore after the day the Princess of Hearts fell into the sea." He continued.

" Really?" Donald ask in a bit of interest in his tone. "Tell me more about it."

" You see, that's what I came here for…" Zexion asked.

There was a knock at the door. Zexion hid behind the armor and peek threw a hole. It was Hikari who knock the door. She rub the back of her head and grin sheepishly. Donald stared at her for a moment.

" Um…. Am I interrupting something?" Hikari ask nervously.

" No, no, My dear. Come in," Donald smiled and let Hikari in. He poof up a chair right in front of his desk and sat on his chair while Hikari grab the tea cup in front of her. "What do you need, my dear?" He asked.

There was a teapot that poured the tea magically. Hikari stared at it and turn back to Donald, "Well… Magician Donald… I was hoping that you could contact Master Yen Sid… I have something to give him." She let down her tea cup and stood up.

She raise her hand and a keyblade appeared. It was Master Eraqus's. Zexion's eyes widened slightly while Donald jump off of his chair. Hikari stared at the floor and back to Donald. She placed the keyblade on Donald's table and said,

" This is Master Eraqus's. He used to be my Master but, something happen to him… And I heard that Master Yen Sid is one of the Keybearers that was friends with my Master," Hikari smiled. "That's all I have to say… thank you for your time, Magician Donald." She bowed and walks away.

Donald stared at the key in front of him and Zexion went out of his hiding spot. They both stared at each other and nodded. Donald went to contact Master Yen Sid with his potions while Zexion examine the key.

-x-(the next day)-x-

(Ventus's POV)

It was noon already and I have to practice my Archery. Oh how I hate Archery…. It was one of the worst thing I'm not good at. At least I won't have to meet my Fiancé this day until night. I finished lunch and got ready on my Archery lessons from Aqua and Iris. They both are good at Archery while I'm not.

The tradition is that The Royal Family must shot a Fire Arrow to the ring and light it up, after the wedding. And I'm getting married soon to the girl that I absolutely don't like. I just wish there's something I could do to make this weeding a fail. I stood at the gardens. It was actually very large.

I was standing on the side and just a few meters from me is the target. I sigh and pulled the bow and arrow. I release the arrow and it didn't hit the target. Instead, it hit the grass. Sora and Roxas laughed at me while the girls giggled and Riku chuckled.

I sigh deeply and turn over to Vanitas, he stood next to Iris while Aqua stood next to Terra. What's with all of this going around me? Must they made me feel jealous? Am I the only one that doesn't have a pair? Other then Princess Larxene of course. I pulled the bow once more and narrowed it to the target. I released the arrow and saw that it went the wrong way.

" Whoa!" A girlish voice yelled. I presume that she dodge the arrow perfectly. "What's going on here?" I just realize that voice belongs to the one and only, Hikari.

I blushed and scratch the back of my head. "Oh um… Sorry!"

She was with Serah, Hikari laugh and put an arm on my shoulder, "Where you practicing your Archery?" I nodded.

" Well… Aqua and Iris can teach you to be a good Archer!" She grinned at me.

I look over to the two and saw Serah wink at the two. Iris started to rub her hand while Aqua was rubbing her shoulder. I raise an eyebrow as Terra chuckled and Vanitas turns away his face from me and to Roxas and the others. I turn to Hikari and she tilted her head to the side and smiled.

" Oh um… It seems that I hurt my hand…" Iris said with a nervously smile.

" Y-Yeah… and my shoulder is tired…" Aqua smiled at us.

" Oh! I can heal it for 'ya!" Hikari chirp.

Prompto quickly put his arm around Hikari's neck and gave her a full noogie. "Hey, Kiddo! How's about you teach the Prince?" He ask.

" Huh? Why me? Aqua and Iris is much more better then me?" Hikari ask.

" Oh um… It's because that they're hurt." Noel said.

" I can heal it." Hikari insisted.

" No. No, that's not necessary. You just go and help the Prince with his Archery, kay?" Iris smiled.

" Okay?" Hikari said as she walk towards me.

What was going on here? I thought that Iris and Aqua are going to teach me? But, why does Hikari has to teach me! It makes me more nervous! What if I hit her? What if I flunk and make her laugh? What if she thought that I'm pathetic!

Hikari grab a bow and arrow. She smiled at me and stood in a stance. I copied her stance and pulled the arrow. We both shot the target and Hikari's hit the target while mine just went to another poor tree. I was ready for the laughter but there was non.

I raise an eyebrow. Hikari smiled and stood in another stance. "Prince Ventus, you pull the arrow like this and shot! And there you go. A hit on the target!" She explain.

To her, it seems sooooo easy but to me it seems soooo hard! I pick up an arrow and put it against the bow. I pulled it but it flunk when I release it. I blushed as it fell to the ground. Hikari laugh and pick up the arrow. She gave me the arrow and I tried to stood like her.

" Like this?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No. Try loosen up a bit." She stood in front of me and placed her hand on my right hand to put the arrow to the proper place.

" Now try." Hikari said with a smile.

I release the arrow and it bounce up. We both look up to where the arrow landed and it landed beside Sora. "HEY! Easy with the arrows!" He shouted as we both sweat dropped.

" Um... how about this." Hikari said as she stood behind me.

" Alright then, loosen your hand, elbow up," She said as she placed her right hand on my right hand and put her left hand on my left. My heart was beating really fast. This is the second time we're this close. She put her right hand down and was still holding my left. "Eyes straight to the target. Put your right hand near your cheek, 10 centimeters between your feet. And then release!"

I release the arrow and it hit the target! I was so happy. I turn to Hikari and the others. Sora and Roxas were whistling while Riku laugh. Kairi, Namine, and Xion blushed. The Il'Cie and my guardians either gave me a thumbs up or a smirk.

I glared at them and turn back to Hikari with a smile, "Thank you."

" Your welcome." She said. "Will you excuse me? I have to help a Florist at 5 in Twilight Town." She bowed and walk away.

I sigh heavily, that's right… the engagement party is tonight. I was about to practice more but Roxas put his arm around my neck. "Way the go My Twin! Sweet move for flunking your Archery!" He shout in a whisper.

" Wha-? It wasn't on purpose!" I whisper back.

" Yeah but, she did hug you. Well, kinda. Listen, we're inviting her tonight. There's going to be a dance where we dance with the girl that we didn't ask. The plan is you take her to dance and ask her about her past. Then when you get enough information. We can prove that she's a Princess!"

I nodded. I hope this plan succeed.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah… I took the scene from Princess Diaries two and rearrange the scene into my version ^^. Did you guys watch it? It's one of the best movies I ever saw! Anyway, do you guys want the World Ends With You characters to appear? Is you guys want Review or PM me!

R&R Please ^^!


	23. Chapter 23: Team Reaper

A/N: A new chapter! and thanks for the reviews!

Lobos506: Thanks! The movie is hilarious! I've watch it about 6 times and still hasn't got tired of it XD

xXroxasloverXx: Thank you very much!

XesmeKH: Same! Congratulations on your concert! I play the guitar a little but, I'm not that good... And still bored with school. Say hi to them back! I miss talking to you guys...

xgy: Yeah, Larxene can be pretty very evil sometimes... scratch that, she's evil (no offense Larxene's fans!) And I also love TWEWY! Thanks!

Misty Dream: That's a really great idea! But, sadly I already planned the whole story till the ending... But, Nice idea though ^^, and thanks for reviewing!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Team Reaper<p>

It was already 4 in the afternoon and Hikari was once again lost her way to Marluxia's flower shop. She sweat dropped and sigh deeply. She scratch the back of her head and grinned. She used Zero magic to jump above the roofs and search for Marluxia's shop. When she was on top of one of the roofs, near Marluxia's shop. She grinned and put her hands on her hips.

" There you go again," A sudden voice appeared behind Hikari. She fell down to the street and rubbed her head. "Jumping from roof to roof. Do you know how dangerous it is to jump in this height for girls?" He asked.

" Aw! C'mon Neku! Treat me like I'm not a kid!" Hikari playfully said.

Neku chuckled and jump down to the street, "Long time no see, Hikari." He said as he walk closer to her.

" Nice to see you in tip top shape Neku! Where's the others?" Hikari asked.

Neku shook his head, "Dunno. They're around here somewhere," He said as he put his hand on Hikari's shoulder. "By the way, what are you doing jumping on the roofs?"

Hikari grinned sheepishly and said, "Well… I was looking for that shop. I promise him that I would help him."

Neku sigh and chuckled, "Same as always, Hikari. You're forgetful and clumsy."

" Hey! I'm not clumsy!" She shouted as she punch Neku's arm playfully.

" So you admit that you're forgetful?" Neku asked.

" Well of course not! You need a map to get around this town!" Hikari shouted.

" What ever. Let's just help this man and find the others." Neku said as he walk into the shop.

Hikari shook her head and smiled. She also went inside of Marluxia's shop. Neku and Hikari quickly got swallowed by a wave of flowers. They both cough and pop their head out of the flowers. Neku grab Hikari's hand and drag her towards the highest place on the shop. They both sat on the shelves as Marluxia came out of the door.

" Ah, Hikari. I see you brought a friend." Marluxia said.

" Marluxia! Meet Neku! Neku meet Marluxia!" Hikari shout happily as she jump down to the counter.

Neku nodded and jump to the counter too. Marluxia closed his eyes and said, "Well? Shall we bring these flowers to the castle?"

They nodded and each took a horse to carry the flowers back to the castle. Neku and Hikari was in front of Marluxia. They arrived at the castle in time at 6. Neku, Hikari, and Marluxia went to the ballroom and help Marluxia set the decorations.

" Hey Neku, I bet I could set these flowers up there faster then you." Hikari smirked.

" Heh, is that a challenge I hear?" Neku smirked back.

They both use Zero and Aero to jump up and listen to Marluxia's plans. They both jump from each top and set the decoration the same as Marluxia's instructions. Hikari landed on the stairs and started to twirls around to decorate the stairways. Neku went to the ceiling and put some flowers on top. They both went to the next space that they were supposed to decorate but, they both bump into each other.

" Ouch!" They both yelled.

The two rub their heads and was sitting at the floor with one of their legs bend upwards. The two kept on rubbing their heads and glared at each other and then they laugh. Neku stood up and held out a hand for Hikari to grab it. Hikari smiled as she grab Neku's hand.

Marluxia clap for them, the two look at him as Hikari stood up. "Very well done with the decorations." Marluxia said.

The two look at the ballroom and it was beautiful. The ballroom was filled with roses and a lot of flowers. They both stared in awe as they glance around. The two high-five and grinned.

" Neku! Hikari!" A girlish voice yelled from behind.

They both turn around, "Shiki!" Hikari yelled.

" Shiki! When did you get here?" She asked happily.

Shiki hug her doll, Mr. Mew. "We just arrive thanks to Hope and Zack."

" Oh. So, are you staying for tonight?" Hikari asked.

Shiki nodded, "Maybe. I'll be here with Neku, Rhyme, Beat, and Joshua."

Hikari laugh, "Neku and Shiki, sitting at a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she sang.

Neku and Shiki quickly blushed. "Hey!" They both argued. Hikari laugh and put her arm around Neku and Shiki's shoulder. Neku chuckled while Shiki giggled. Hikari release the two and smile widely at the two.

" How about you Hikari? Have you found a date for tonight?" Shiki teased.

" No way, I won't let her. She's far too young." Neku said calmly as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Hikari grin sheepishly and said, "Actually…. I'm not going. I'm on patrol and I don't want this to be ruin by some Heartless. And I want my team and the other team to have fun… relax a bit, just for tonight." She look back at Neku and Shiki.

Neku put his arm on Hikari's neck and gave her a noogie while Shiki laugh. Hikari also laugh while she tried to get out of Neku's grip. They three laugh as Marluxia set the last decoration while chuckling.

-x-x-x-x-x-

(Ventus's POV)

I heard that a new team arrived at our castle. I wonder what they look like? There are already four teams at this castle. There's no way that the Heartless would ruin this but, I hope that Princess Larxene would reconsider the engagement between us…

I was in my suit. It's a bit heavy but, I hope this would be over soon. Roxas, and Vanitas were at my room. While Riku and Sora was going to see Hikari. Sora really wanted to prove that she's a Princess. I was walking back and forth. I was really nervous for tonight.

" Chill bro. The plan will go smoothly." Roxas, my twin said.

" I hope you're right, Rox. I'm so nervous." I said.

" Everything will go as plan, your highness. Iris has everything plan out." Vanitas closed his eyes as he cross his arms.

I sigh and lean against my bed, "Let's just hope nothing will happen."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(end of Ventus's POV)

Sora and Riku walk towards the ballroom and saw Hikari with an orange boy and a red-ish pink haired girl. Sora grinned and approach the three while Riku walk slowly towards the three. Hikari turn and bowed to Sora and Riku along with the orange headed boy and the red-ish pink haired girl.

" Prince Sora, Prince Riku. Meet Neku Sakuraba and Shiki Misaki. Neku, Shiki, meet Prince Sora and Prince Riku." Hikari introduce.

" Hey," Neku said as Shiki elbowed him. "What?" He asked.

" I'm sorry for his rudeness. Nice to meet you Prince Sora and Prince Riku." Shiki bowed.

Hikari smiled and turn to the two, "What do you need, Prince Sora, Prince Riku?" She asked.

Sora grin sheepishly and rub the back of his head, "Well…. I wanna ask you something about a past. It's about 5 years ago. Do you remember something?" he asked rather nervously.

Hikari put her hand on her chin and put on her thinking cap. Then, she smiled and snap her fingers. "Nope, no idea. But, they said that they found me at the shore and I have no memories when I was below 10 years old." She said with a smile.

Neku and Shiki stared at Hikari while Sora and Riku look at each other. The air was getting pretty tensed. Hikari laugh nervously and scratch her cheek. Neku sigh while Shiki copied Hikari. Sora and Riku look a bit disappointed.

" Well…. I have to go now." Hikari said as she turn around.

" Wait." Riku said as he reach his hand to grab Hikari's hand.

He grab her hand but, a metal drop sound was heard. Something fell out of her pocket. Sora's eyes widened as he saw the piece of metal falling from her pocket. Neku and Shiki only stared at the metal piece. Riku raise an eyebrow as Hikari look at his expression.

The air was getting tensed. Only by a piece of metal fell out of her pocket.

* * *

><p>AN: A new Team. So here's the bio of Neku and Shiki,

Name: Neku Sakuraba

Age: 16

Residence: Shibuya

Other Residence: The Land of Departure/ Cocoon Island

Team: Team Reaper

Teammates: Shiki, Joshua, Beat, Rhyme

Rank: Leader in Team Reaper

Mark: On his left wrist, covered by his wristband.

Weapon: Physic, The Sword Of The Reaper

Dream: To find out where he really came from.

-x-x-x-x-

Name: Shiki Misaki

Age: 16

Residence: Shibuya

Other Residence: The Land of Departure/ Cocoon Islands

Team: Team Reaper

Teammates: Neku (leader), Joshua, Beat, Rhyme

Mark: on her left shoulder

Weapon: Mr. Mew (she's also known as The Puppet Master)

Dream: -Already Achieve-


	24. Chapter 24: Under The Moonlight

A/N: Yay! An update! Sorry it took me la ong! I have to make a song, do assignments and all….. anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^

Please vote to the new poll I put up ^^

And I'm still trying to break the review record ^^ Wish me luck!

XesmeKH: Well you're almost correct ^^. It's the pin Sora gave here. The same as Sora no Hikari 1. Thanks!

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Under The Moonlight<p>

Hikari bend down and pick up the piece of metal while Sora and Riku just stared at her. But, Sora was standing still, frozen. He also bend down to pick up the metal. Hikari stared at him while Sora stared at her face closely. She raise an eyebrow as Sora kept on staring. She stood up again and asked,

" Okay…. Prince Sora? What's wrong?"

Sora point to the metal on her hand, "T-That pin… where did you get it?" Sora asked.

" Huh? Oh! You mean this? I got it from Neku! A week after I arrived at Cocoon Islands!" Hikari chirp happily.

Neku tensed up a bit and cross his arms, "Wha-? I didn't even know you have that pin." He replied.

" Oh… then, why's with the sudden froze Prince Sora?" Hikari asked.

Sora gulp and said, "Because that pin is the exact same pin I gave to my little sister."

Riku's eyes widened. He turn to Hikari who was looking at the pin and then she smiled. She grab Sora's hand and handed the pin to him. She put his fingers to tighten the grip as Sora stared at her. Hikari smiled and grinned.

" Here. You can have it! Even though you've lost her. You can always remember her by this pin." Hikari said as she smile softly at Sora.

Sora nodded. "Alrighty then, Neku, Shiki! Let's go!" Hikari shout as she walk away with Neku and Shiki. They both shrugged but followed.

Sora and Riku was left alone in the ballroom, puzzled and confused. Sora ran off towards Ventus and Roxas's room. Riku was taken back and walk towards the twins room with a sigh.

-x-x-x-x-x-

" SEE GUYS! Hikari is my lil' sis!" Sora scream as Vanitas and Riku shut their ears while Ventus and Roxas flinch. "And I have prove! This! Is the pin I gave Hikari! It has my S and Hikari's H!" He scream again.

Roxas throw a pillow to Sora's face. Riku and Vanitas sigh while Ventus sweat dropped. Riku stood up an lean against the wall. "Sora. you don't have much prove. We have to get more than just this pin." Riku answered.

Sora smirked and grinned, "Don't worry! I'll think of something!" Sora yelled once more.

Ventus sat quietly at the chair as he sigh, _'I hope Iris know what she's doing…'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari, Neku, and Shiki walk towards the house outside the castle and saw Joshua, Beat, and Rhyme at the garden Hikari grinned and ran towards them. Joshua smiled as he turn his head towards her. Beat and Rhyme also smiled at the trio. Hikari stop in front of Joshua and raise her hand to high five with Joshua but with her fist. Joshua let out a sigh but also did the same.

Rhyme jump to Hikari, since she's the youngest and Beat's sister. Beat high-five with his arm while Hikari did the same. Team Reaper is a complete now. Hikari smiled as Beat gave a noogie. She was the only who was always getting noogied. She took Beat's arm off of her neck and smiled.

Unnoticed to them someone was watching them from behind the maze.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The girls and boys of the Il'Cie was dressed in a dress and a suit. They were ready for the ball. Hikari clap at them and grinned. She was the only one dressed in her normal clothing. Lightning gave a worried smiled and lean down. She put her hand on Hikari's shoulder.

" Are you sure you don't want to attend this ball? It would make Prince Ventus happy." Lightning said in a soft tone.

Hikari shook her head, "No. I want this night to be perfect for you guys! I don't want Prince Ventus's Special day to be ruin by some bad guys and Heartless!" She gave a thumbs up.

Lightning nodded. Iris only shook her head and sigh, _'Oh Hikari…. If only you knew that Prince Ventus doesn't love Princess Larxene but, he loves you.'_ She thought.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The ball was very amusing. People dance with the music and they laugh. The King and Queen of Diamond was sitting on their throne. Hikari was at the sides watching and smiling at her team and all of the other teams. She was also smiling to the Princesses and Princes. She laugh as she saw Neku fall to his bottom and Shiki giggled.

She glance around and reach threw her pocket. There was a Physic pin. Neku gave it to her for scanning the area for Heartless or any darkness forming around. she placed the pin near her ear and it turn into a communicator. She put her hands near her ears like Neku did if he was going to scant the area.

" Scan." She whispered.

The scan began and nothing happen. She smiled, which means nothing is going wrong. The music died down and Hikari turn her gaze to the King and Queen as so as everyone attending that ball. The King raise his golden staff and said,

" My fellow people! Today we celebrate the engagement of My son Prince Ventus Diamond and My soon to be Princess in law, Princess Larxene _Duódecim_!" The King shouted as cheers from the crowed was heard but, not from the guardians, the Il'Cie, Princes, and Princesses.

Neku glance at Hikari, he sweat dropped as he saw Hikari clapping for Price Ventus and Princess Larxene. She was supposed to feel jealous for them both. Neku sigh. That's the same old dense girl he knew. He scratch the back of his head and glance up to see Princess Larxene on the right while Prince Ventus on the left.

Ventus bowed to Princess Larxene and she bowed also. Ventus took her hand and dance along with her. The music plays again as they both dance and got the spotlight. Iris could tell that the smile on Ventus was fake. She sigh and glace over to Hikari who was now looking at some other direction. Hikari walk around the ball room and used Scan once again.

Iris shook her head and whisper something to Vanitas. He nodded. They both dance thru the dance floor and to the orchestra. Vanitas and Iris both monotone the conductor to lean down towards them.

" Announce that plan now." Iris whispered as Vanitas spin her around and grab her by her waist.

The conductor nodded and he used his stick to died down the song, "Ladies and Gentlemen. It's time for you to ask the girl or boy you didn't ask to the ball for tonight." He announce. Everyone shrugged and find a pair.

Ventus smiled and scooted away from Larxene. He ran towards the balcony for fresh air. Since Iris and Vanitas pointed to go to the balcony. He look back and didn't saw someone was in front of him. He bump into the person. They both fell to the floor while rubbing their head.

Ventus glance up and saw Hikari, "So Sorry for bumping into you!" He apologize as he help her up.

" That's okay. What are you doing here anyway, Prince Ventus?" Hikari asked as she and Ventus walk over towards the balcony's railing.

Ventus smiled, "Trying to get away from Princess Larxene." He said.

Hikari chuckled, "But, isn't she your Fiancé?" She glance over to Ventus and back to stare at the moon.

Ventus shook his head. He turn towards Hikari and rub the back of his head, "She may be my Fiancé but, I love someone else." He said.

" I see…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Iris was peeking with Shiki, Vanille, Rinoa, Serah, and all of the Princesses. Their dates were chuckling while eavesdropping. They could hear and see clearly. They saw Hikari was laughing while Ventus was waving his hands up and down. The laughter died down as the two turn back to stare to the night sky.

-x-x-x-x-x-

" So why not we come back to your party?" Hikari smiled as she suggested.

Ventus stayed quiet for a while and then he gulp. Hikari raise an eyebrow then smiled. She pat Ventus's shoulder and said, "Don't worry! I'll keep an eye out so your ball wouldn't get ruin!"

Ventus shook his head, "No… that's not the problem."

Hikari tilted her head to the side and asked, "Then what's the problem?"

Ventus turn his head away to hide the blush on his face and answered, "Is the girl that I love… she's not a Princess and I want her to marry me. But, can't since it's a law. A Prince has to marry a Princess." With a quiet tone. Hikari could only hear a few words.

She smiled, "Maybe I could help you with this! I can convince The King and Queen to break the law a little!" she shouted in a cheerful tone to make Ventus feel better. The ones who were eavesdropping and peeking, sweat dropped and some fall anime style.

She look back and the ones who were spying, hid. Hikari raise an eyebrow and turn back to see Ventus. Hikari shrugged and stared at Ventus. She sigh as Ventus wouldn't talk to her. He just stayed silent. Hikari shook her head and turn around,

" Well… I'm going inside first, okay?" She said as she turn away.

Ventus's eyes widened. He grab Hikari's hand, "No wait, please…"

" What's wrong?" Hikari asked.

Ventus gulp once more and said, "I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time." Hikari stared at him for a moment and nodded. Ventus took a deep breath and pull her into a hug. Ventus hug Hikari under the moonlight while she stared at him with a confused look.

" I love you."

* * *

><p>AN: Oooooo Ventus finally tell his feelings to Hikari! What will happen next? Tune in the next time of The Prince and The Soldier! ^^

_Duódecim_ means twelve in Latin.

When I told my friends and little sister about the scene. They blushed and 'aw'ed ^^ It was funny. They have shades of red on their faces, right after I told them...

Here's the bio,

Name: Yoshiya Kiryu (Joshua)

Age: 16

Residence: Shibuya

Other Residence: Cocoon islands, The Land of Departure

Team: Team Reaper

Teammates: Neku (leader), Shiki, Beat, Rhyme

Weapon: Twin Swords (High and Low)

Rank: Second in command in Team Reaper

Mark: On his left chest.

Dream: To make Shibuya a better place.

Next time will be Beat and Rhyme. Since they're bro and sis ^^

R&R please!


	25. Chapter 25: I'll Find A Way

A/N: A new chapter! I hope you guys like this one too ^^

xgy:Thank you! ^^ I'm glad I could make many people 'aw'ed

XxroxasloverxX: Yeah he did ^^

XesmeKH: He did say it! Finally after a lot of chapters too.

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: I'll Find A Way<p>

" I love you."

Hikari stared at the prince, who just confessed to her. She stared down while Ventus waited for an answer. Hikari took a deep breath and said, "I'm Sorry, Prince Ventus. But, I can't return the feeling back to you."

She release herself from Ventus's hug and stared at the moon as Ventus stared down at his boots. He turn to her with a disappointed look, "Why? If you won't accept my feelings. Then there's has to be a reason." He said with a sad expression.

Hikari gave a small, sad smile. She lean against the balcony and said, "Well… one thing is that I'm not a Princess."

Ventus was taken back, "But, you said it yourself that you'll help me bend the rule a bit."

Hikari look back down and smiled, "I know what I said but, there's a second thing," She took a deep breath and had a serious look. "As one of The Il'Cie. We must not fell in love with a Royal Family."

Ventus took a deep breath and let it go. He stood beside her facing to the moon while Hikari faced it to her back. Ventus turn his gaze to the smaller girl beside him. He look back at the starry night sky with disappointment. He scratch the back of his head and asked,

" What does Royalty has to do with The Il'Cie anyway?" He asked.

Hikari stayed quiet for a moment and answered, "An Il'Cie is a special train Soldier. They're supposed to eliminate The Heartless from the face of this planet. With dangerous path set for us. We have no choice to keep on fighting forces of Darkness, in order to bring peace back. We will not stop until we defeated the Leader and creators of the Heartless." Hikari paused as she took a deep breath.

" But, I still don't understand." Ventus said.

" You see, The Il'Cie are people given a mark that helps them defeat The Heartless. These marks are used for Magic abilities. And I can't marry you because I'm a Keyblade Wielder, which means that The Heartless will stop at nothing to kill me." Hikari explain.

There was a total dead silent after a minute, Hikari shook her head and sigh. She walk back towards the ballroom, leaving Ventus at the balcony alone. Ventus grip on his palm and turn his heel around. He watch as Hikari leave the balcony.

" I'll Find A Way!" He shouted, making Hikari stop on her tracks. She didn't turn around but listen to Ventus's words.

" I'll find a way! For us to be together! I don't care if The Heartless kills me too! I don't care if I break the rules! All I care is to find a way for us to be together! I Promise!"

Ventus shouted but quietly so only Hikari could hear and not the entire people in the ballroom to hear. Ventus panted and blushed as he just realize what he just said. He quickly cover his mouth and rub the back of his head. Hikari was still standing on the place she just stood.

She smiled but, couldn't be seen to Ventus. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Then, Hikari continued to walk towards the ballroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ventus sigh and lean against the railing while his Twin, Roxas came to comfort him. The two twins lean against the railing with silent. Then, Roxas grinned and slap Ventus's back. Ventus raise an eyebrow as he saw him grinning.

" Cheer up bro! You did your best!" Roxas encourage.

Ventus put on a soft sad smile, "Thanks Rox. But, how will I find a way?" he asked.

Roxas shrugged, "Dunno. I guess you just have to keep on believing."

Ventus chuckled and the two went back to the ballroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari walk passed Iris and the others, who were staring at her. Iris slap her forehead and turn to Aqua, who nodded her head as she approach the brunette. She put her hand on Hikari's shoulder as she took a deep breath and a smile across her face. Hikari smiled back and look back towards the ball.

Hikari saw that Ventus was once more dancing with Princess Larxene. Which made her smile a bit. Aqua saw the smile and shook her head. Hikari's expression became once more serious. She turn her head from sides to sides and look up above. Hikari climb up using the long curtains. When Aqua turn her head to see her, she was already up on the second floor.

Aqua ran to the second floor, which has a very good view of the ballroom. She walk till she was beside Hikari. They both lean forward to the railing and saw that everyone was dancing happily. Even the Il'Cie, even though they were hiding it from Hikari. They knew that if Hikari saw them being depressed or having a sad look, she would always be worried about them first.

Aqua look back to Hikari and back to see the ballroom, "Tell me Hikari, do you have feelings for Prince Ventus?" Aqua asked.

Hikari kept on staring at the ballroom below them, "Yes and No."

" What do you mean by Yes and No?" Aqua question.

" I like him but, I can't. It's my duty and promise to protect them all." Hikari smiled as she saw the Princes and Princesses dancing at the dance floor.

" I see…. So that's why," Aqua also paused as she glance at Ventus with Larxene. "Are in some sort of way jealous of Princess Larxene?"

Hikari shook her head, "Nope. If Prince Ventus is Happy then I'm happy too!" She chirp.

Aqua chuckled, "Hikari. Prince Ventus doesn't like Princess Larxene but, he loves you more. He only did that because he wanted to see your smile." She said.

Hikari laugh and smiled, "Then, I just have to keep that smile of his plastered on his face." She said with hope in her eyes.

Aqua chuckled, "Hey… how's about we go back down and enjoy the ball?"

Hikari nodded but, soon she was stop by a strong scent of Darkness. She pulled the Physic Pin back to her ear and did a Scan. Which made Aqua confused. Hikari stayed silent for a moment and her eyes widened as she sense the Darkness roaming inside the ballroom gotten bigger.

Aqua was about to tap Hikari's shoulder but, it was too late. Hikari tap on her left shoulder and her body was clad in full armor. She jump to the railing and jump down to the floor. Aqua quickly gasp,

"Hikari!" She shouted as she went to the railing to see if Hikari's okay.

Hikari ran towards Ventus and Larxene, who was dancing on the dance floor. A few people gasp at Hikari's sudden charge at the royalty. Ventus's eyes widened as so as Larxene's. Hikari reach her hand out to the two Prince and Princess.

" Look out!" She shouted.

Hikari launch herself to the two as a long sword was slash to them. The long sword didn't slash them but, it did slash Hikari's back armor, leaving a huge slashed mark. She stood up slowly and stumble a little as she went to stand in front of Ventus and Larxene.

" Hi-Hikari…." Ventus's eyes widened as he saw the girl he like protected him from getting slashed into two. He also saw the huge slash on her armor. He wanted to stood up and fight but, Larxene hold him down.

There was a dark chuckled filled the ballroom. The Il'Cie took out their weapons and stood in a fighting stance. They scan the room but, didn't found anybody making the mood in the ballroom dark.

" Well done, Last Warrior of The Keyblade."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh no! A mysterious dark voice ruin the party! What will happen next? ^^

Here's the bio,

Name: Raimu Bito (Rhyme)

Age: 14 and a half (turning 15 a week more)

Residence: Shibuya

Other Residence: Cocoon Island, The Land of Departure

Weapon: Magic (mostly Healing)

Team: Team Reaper

Teammates: Neku (leader), Joshua, Shiki, Beat

Mark: On her right shoulder.

Dream: To help Beat complete his dreams

-x-x-x-x-

Name: Daisukenojo Bito (Beat)

Age: 17

Weapon: Air Cancel (Tonfas, that can also be used as twin blades)

Residence: Shibuya

Other Residence: Cocoon Islands, The Land of Departure

Team: Team Reaper

Teammates: Neku (leader), Joshua, Shiki, Rhyme

Mark: On his right chest

Dream: To help Joshua make Shibuya a better place

-x-x-x-x-x-

Yeah, I know, Shibuya in my story is a town not in Japan but, in a small land called Hollow Bastion. ^^

R&R please ^^


	26. Chapter 26: Party Poopers

A/N: Me a new chapter and thanks for the reviews! ^^ Yeah, Xikari's or Hikari's birthday is already 3 days ago.

XesmeKH: Hehehe… I like making cliffy. Hope you like this chapter too ^^

nobody: Thanks a lot ^^

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks! Me too but….. I have something planned ^^

Lobos506: Thanks! That's okay.

xXroxasloverXx: Yeah… I feel sorry for him too (TT_TT) Well, let's just see what will happen next ^^

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Party Poopers<p>

-x-(Kingdom Hearts)-x-

Master Yen Sid was at his office. He received a message from Magician Donald and now was researching the information Magician Donald needed. Master Yen Sid placed a few spell book and The History of Keyblade Wielders on his desk. He stood up and stated to pick up a few more books at the bookcase. A few magic brooms sweep his floor while he went back to sat at his chair.

Master Yen Sid's eyes widened as he read the next page. He almost jump out of his chair and began to read the book seriously. He glanced from books to books until he got the information right. After a moment of reading and looking, he finally shout,

" It can't be…. That's impossible! Th-This is just impossible!"

-x-(Kingdom Diamonds)-x-

" Well done, Last Warrior of The Keyblade."

Hikari tensed as she found who's voice it's belongs to. She stood in a fighting stance as she protected Ventus and Larxene. Neku jump to her side as Lightning, Iris, and Hope join in also while the others started to stood in front of the Princes, Princesses, King, Queen, and all of the guest. They all took out their weapons as a multiple dark chuckles was heard.

The first voice finally revile himself as, "SEPHIROTH!" Both Cloud and Hope shouted in union.

Sephiroth laugh as he saw Cloud and Hope. The two quickly ran quickly towards him. They look at each other and nodded. They both jump up to slash Sephiroth but, he disappeared. Cloud and Hope saw Sephiroth going to the maze. The two chased after The Knight of Darkness.

Hikari saw a black swirl appeared above them. She tensed up again as it revile The Dark Master, Xehanort. She growled as Xehanort chuckle darkly. Lighting point her Gunblade towards him as she prepared to pull the trigger. Iris narrowed Oblivion and Oathkeeper towards Xehanort.

Another portal appeared as it showed The Servant of Darkness. Iris release her arrow and it almost hit The Servant of Darkness, Pete. Pete dodge the arrow as he stomp the floor. He charge at Iris as Vanitas kick him in the chin. It sent him flying away while Vanitas stood in front of Iris protectively.

" You're not going near her anytime soon _buddy_, she's mine." Vanitas hissed.

Iris smirked and stood side to side to Vanitas, "Let's do this." She said as Vanitas nodded.

A bunch of Heartless show up and began to attack anyone who's in the ballroom. Iris and Vanitas began to slash and hit the Heartless while the other Il'Cie began to defend the peoples. Vanitas and Iris cover for Vanille and Fang to get Namine and Sora to safety.

Xehanort step down to the floor and stood in his old fashion way. He summon his keyblade and narrowed it to Lightning and Hikari. Lightning stood in a fighting stance as she prepared to ran towards him and slash him. Hikari stood beside Lighting with her keyblade in hand. Lightning's blade block Hikari's way as she was going to attack Xehanort.

" Lightning!" Hikari yelled.

" Go. Protect the Princes and Princesses!" Lightning shouted.

Hikari's eyes widened, "But…"

" No but's…. As Team Leader I command you to protect the Princes and Princesses. And besides, you're hurt are you?" Lightning said in her usual cool tone.

Hikari look away and nodded, "Alright… but, please be careful." She said as she ran towards Ventus and Larxene.

Lightning nodded before running towards Xehanort. He block Lightning's sword with his keyblade and jump away. Lightning followed him as Noctis joins in the fight. Xehanort shot a blue light towards Xion but, Zack block it and Rinoa grab Xion's hand. The Il'Cie was protecting with all of their might while the Leaders of the Teams were trying very hard to execute the Bosses.

Hikari approach Ventus and Larxene, who was on the floor, still shock. She grab Larxene's hand and Ventus's. Hikari release their hands as a Heartless attack them. she slashed the Heartless and used Firaga to burn all of the Heartless. She look back towards Larxene and Ventus but, she felt a big Heartless coming towards them.

She was right, a Giant round Heartless came with speed towards them. Hikari jump out of the way with Larxene and Ventus. Hikari prevent Ventus and Larxene's friction with her armored hand. The three slide thru the dance-floor and finally release the two from her grip.

A bit of smoke was seen from her armored arm. Hikari grab her head and felt a bit dizzy. She look back and saw Larxene and Ventus, both groaning from the hit. Hikari stumble a little as she walk towards the two. Ventus look up and saw Hikari with a smile, even though he couldn't see clearly. He knew it was a small smile. Ventus smiled back and got up his feet. He help Larxene after that.

" C'mon! We have to get you all to safety!" Hikari shouted as she look around for the others.

She found Neku, Serah, Rinoa, and Iris with the Princesses and the Princes. Rinoa gasp as she saw Hikari's armor, half broken and scratches everywhere. She was about to heal but a few Heartless show up. Xemnas and Leon went into action they both slash the Heartless from above and stood in a fighting stance.

Leon turn to Iris, "Go. Lead them to safety. We'll cover for you all."

Iris nodded, "Be careful big bro!" She shouted as she ran upstairs to lead the Princes and Princesses to safety.

Neku was on the right side, Serah cover the left, Rinoa in front with Iris, and Hikari at the back. The Princes and Princesses were at the middle. The one with a weapon was only Riku. He was holding a sword to protect his sister and his friends. They reach the stairs but Heartless show up.

They tensed but, as soon as the Heartless disappeared. They saw Terra and Aqua together with weapons in their hands. The two smirked as they nodded. They kept on walking up the stairs while Hikari stayed down. Sora, Ventus, and Kairi turn around and approached her.

A Heartless came out of no where and attack Kairi, "KAIRI!" Sora shouted.

Kairi turn around as so as Ventus and Hikari, "GET DOWN!" Hikari yelled as Kairi bend down and Hikari slashed the Heartless.

She jump back to the floor with her keyblade in hand and in a fighting stance. Sora help Kairi up as Ventus help him. Ventus stared at Hikari's back. He was still worried about the big scratch. Hikari turn he head for a split second and saw that Sora, Kairi, and Ventus was still there, waiting for her.

" What are you doing! Go! Don't worry! I'll be fine! I promise!" Hikari yelled as she dodge the Heartless and slashed it.

" But, there's just to many! You have to come with us!" Kairi yelled.

Hikari shook her head, "I'm not going to leave my Leader in the battle field… I can't just can't leave her alone…"

Ventus grip on his hand, "I trust you."

Sora and Kairi stared at him with wide eyes, "Ven! Are you crazy! She's going to die if she keeps this up!" Sora yelled, Kairi nodding in agreement.

" No! She isn't, she made a promise did she? She'll keep it… I'm sure." Ventus replied.

" Okay….," Sora mumble as he look back to Hikari. "YOU BETTER BE ALRIGHT WHEN THIS IS OVER!" He yelled on top of his lungs.

Hikari smirked and chuckled.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Shiki help Team B with the Heartless as she used Mr. Mew to attack. A Heartless jump at her but, Axel slash it with his Chakrams. He smirked as he slash another one. Xemnas and Leon was still tangled up with some Heartless, they both panted heavily as they were help by non other then Team Reapers.

Tifa and Vanille were no where to be seen, Fang were worried about them. she grab her lance and grab Sazh collar she drag him to the garden. Where they could find Tifa, Vanille, Hope, or Cloud. Noel and Prompto cover them until they've reach the main exit. The two nodded and went to help Hikari.

Zack protected Aerith as she was about to be attack by Heartless. He and Zexion protected the guest in the party as they were helped by Axel, Terra, Aqua, Leon, Xemnas, and Vanitas. They help the citizens while getting them to the second floor, where it's safer. Rhyme healed Beat while Joshua and Shiki attack the Heartless.

Beat was hit by the Heartless and his arm was aching. Rhyme look at him worriedly. He was never hurt this bad. She tried her best to heal her brother. His arm was healed but, it's not completely. Beat stood up as Rhyme block him.

" No, You're still weak. You can't fight…" Rhyme said quietly.

" I don't care. As long as I protect the ones I love, I'll be fine." Beat grinned as he charge at the Heartless.

Joshua shook his head. He jump up and stood next to Beat while Shiki was left with Rhyme. The two girl stood in a fighting stance as they were surrounded by Heartless. Shiki used Mr. Mew, her puppet to destroy the Heartless while Rhyme uses Blizzard and Thundara to freeze and destroy the Heartless.

Hikari backed away as she slump down, she was beginning to get tired. A Heartless jump at her, she didn't look back. A bullet was shot to the Heartless. Hikari snap her eyes open as she turn around. It was Noel and Prompto. Prompto was narrowing his gun to the Heartless as it was smoking from the hole. Noel quickly went to Hikari's side as Prompto cover for the two.

" You okay?" Noel asked as he bend down.

" Yeah…. I'm good," Hikari smiled. she turn her head towards Prompto and stood up. "Let's end this…" She said as Noel nodded, he also stood up and stood in a fighting stance with Prompto and Hikari.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Neku, Rinoa, Serah, and Iris finally lead the Princes and Princesses to safety. They all arrive at Magician Donald's room. Magician Donald raise an eyebrow but, as soon as Neku explain everything to him. He clap his hands as a barrier appeared. He smiled as Riku nodded.

" I'm going back." Neku said clearly.

" I'll come with you." Iris said as Neku nodded.

" Wait! Don't! The Heartless will get you!" Xion shout.

Neku smirked, "No way… We're the Il'Cie. Nothing can stop us."

" But… isn't the Heartless out there is too many?" Xion asked again.

" Then let me help." Riku insisted.

" No!" Both Xion and Namine shouted.

" You're my brother! How can I let you go out there?" Xion grab Riku's arm.

Namine nodded, "Yeah…. How am I going to live if you're hurt…"

Riku smile warmly at the two. "No worries. I'll be back. I promise." Riku said as he went out of the door with Iris and Neku.

Xion and Namine sigh. They both smile to each other and sat down. Serah and Rinoa was cautious around them. Their weapons were ready in hand. A few Heartless slid under the door. Sora's eyes widened as so as Ventus and Roxas's. Roxas grab a sword and stab the Heartless. Xion, Kairi, Namine, Rinoa, and Serah's eyes widened while Sora and Ventus also grab a sword as Magician Donald smiled. Larxene was still sitting on the chair, completely didn't know what was going on.

" I have had it with these Heartless!" Roxas finally shouted. He slash the Heartless with his sword as so as Sora and Ventus. "I'm going! Serah! Rinoa! Please protect them for us!" He shouted as he, Sora, and Ventus ran out of the room.

The girls and Magician Donald sweat dropped. "Magician Donald… are you sure it's okay to let them out?" Rinoa asked.

" Oh sure." He smiled.

" But, What if they get hurt? Or killed?" Kairi asked worriedly.

" Don't worry my dear. Everything is okay."

" Why?" Namine asked.

" Because, your majesty. I've put a spell on them all. Even Prince Riku. So nothing to worry about. They'll be fine."

" That's a relive…" Xion sigh heavily and smile widely.

" Looks like we have to wait…."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Roxas, Sora, and Ventus slash their way towards the ballroom. They made it and saw Riku was battling some Heartless with Joshua and Beat. Hikari was helping Prompto and Noel. They ran down the stairs. And stood next to Hikari.

Hikari's eyes widened and began to twitch, "H-Hey! What are you guys doing here? I thought I told you to get away from here!" She yelled.

" Sorry… I'm not a good listener." Sora said.

Ventus smiled, "I'm not going to let a girl protect us… it's like we're the cowards."

" Yeah, Ven's right!" Roxas grinned.

" Okay then but, Stay behind me!" Hikari shouted as she charge at the Heartless.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Lightning and Noctis panted heavily as they jump back from Xehanort's attack. He was holding his keyblade calmly while Lightning and Noctis tensed. Pete show up out of no where and grinned evilly. He put his hand on his hip and put a satisfied smile which Lightning and Noctis hated.

" All set! The Heartless is now squirming around this place!" Pete shouted.

" Excellent." Xehanort replied.

He glance to Hikari, Ventus, Sora, and Roxas. Xehanort disappeared in a flash. Lightning and Noctis's eyes widened. They ran towards Hikari but, they were block by Pete. Pete wiggle his finger and made a 'ckckck' sound. The two growled and stood in a fighting stance.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ventus panted heavily as he slash the Heartless in front of him. He slash another one and help Roxas up. He smirked as he jump back a few steps and stood in a fighting stance. All of the sudden he felt a dark presence behind him. Ventus turn and saw a bald old man standing right behind him. His eyes widened, he was about to swing his sword to slash him but, Xehanort beat him to it.

Xehanort kick him in the chin and send Ventus flying a feet back. Ventus cough and glared at the bald man. He wanted to reach for his sword but, Xehanort already narrowed his keyblade to Ventus's Heart. Xehanort raise his keyblade up while Ventus's eyes were wide as a plate.

" STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Chappie done! Finally! A lot of battle scene and pretty happy with it ^^

and sorry for spelling Sephiroth's name wrong...

R&R please ^^


	27. Chapter 27: Keyblades

A/N: Yay! New chapter but, this might be the last I'll update because of the final exams coming up… So enjoy ^^

Autumn: Well… I'm a typo but I'll work on that and the grammar and spelling too. I'm still a beginner ^^. Right, I've always spelled his name wrong…. Thanks for the corrections! Well, I design her less in a minute and the personalities and all are under this story. You can read it and tell me what you think about it. If you want, you can just skip this story and read the bottom note. I might not revile the weakness here or I will but, these will be post at my other story, The untolds. Hope you like it ^^ and thanks for the rate and of course thanks for the review and reading my story ^^

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks!

XesmeKH: Well… Xemnas doesn't but Master Xehanort is Xehanort in my story ^^. Thanks!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Keyblades<p>

-x-(Back Gardens)-x-

Sephiroth lead Hope and Cloud towards the maze of Diamonds. He stop right in front of the entrance and waited for Hope and Cloud to arrive. The two avengers arrived with their weapons and the two glared at him. Sephiroth gave a dark laugh as he summoned his very long sword.

" Come to have Revenge?" He asked.

" Of course! You've killed my mother!" Hope shouted.

" You've killed the girl I loved!" Cloud shouted.

Sephiroth gave another dark laugh, "Foolish children. You'll never defeat The Knight of Darkness." Sephiroth said as he attacked Hope and Cloud.

Cloud blocked his attack with his sword while Hope jump up and did a backwards flip while narrowing his boomerang towards Sephiroth. He threw his boomerang in the perfect speed as Cloud smirked and jump out of the way. Sephiroth eyed the boomerang carefully and disappeared in a flash. Hope and Cloud's eyes widened. Hope jump back down and grab his boomerang back.

The two stood shoulder to shoulder while looking around to find Sephiroth. They both found him on top of the entrance towards the maze. Both, Hope and Cloud jump up above as they swing their weapons to Sephiroth. Again, Sephiroth dodge their attack by using his three meter sword.

Sephiroth kick them back and shot dark magic at them. Hope and Cloud doge the attack and hid behind the bushes. Sephiroth slash his sword to where Hope is. Hope jump up using Aero and throw his boomerang towards him. Sephiroth dodge Hope's boomerang. Hope smirked as he dodged the boomerang. Behind Sephiroth, is Cloud, ready with his sword and slash him.

Sephiroth didn't even notice Cloud was right behind him, he was too distracted by taking care of Hope. By the time Cloud's sword was about to hit Sephiroth. Sephiroth turn his head around and dodge it. But, he didn't dodge it perfectly. Cloud's sword hit his left stomach. He grip on his left stomach while he holds his sword on the right.

He glared at Hope and Cloud with a spark of lightning. Sephiroth charged at the two while gripping his sword tighter. Hope and Cloud jump away as his sword destroy the floor. Hope raised his boomerang up as so as Cloud, the two slash the Sephiroth.

The jump back a few distance as Sephiroth began to cough and smirked. Once again, Sephiroth charge at them with speed but, this time, by using his one wing. Cloud and Hope also charge at him. Their swords and boomerang clashes with a spark. There was Light coming out of Hope and Cloud while Darkness was coming out of Sephiroth. It was Light VS Dark.

" HOPE/ CLOUD!" Both Tifa and Vanille shouted.

They both look up for a moment and saw Tifa and Vanille's worried faces. The both turn back to Sephiroth, who in return smirked. Sephiroth raise his left hand up and a dark orb hit the balcony, the one where Tifa and Vanille was standing. They both protected themselves from getting hit by the roof. The balcony came tumbling down.

Both, Hope and Cloud's eyes widened, "TIFA/ VANILLE!" They shouted in union.

The two glared at Sephiroth as they growled, "I won't let you take away everything away from me again…," Hope mumble.

" You've already taken too much from me," Cloud continued.

" And now, you're going to pay!" Both of them yelled.

Their Light became stronger as they have the Will of protection. Sephiroth's darkness faded as he saw the Light became brighter. He covered his eyes as the Light began to destroy him. After a minute, Hope and Cloud were panting heavily as they saw what's left of Sephiroth was just a piece of Black Feather.

They both smirked at each other and ran towards the ruin of the balcony. Cloud search for Tifa while Hope search for Vanille. They both found their love ones and the boys hugged the girls tightly. Hope help Vanille up as she smile warmly at him.

" C-Cloud?" Tifa said weakly.

" Shsssh… You're safe now… nothing's going to hurt you. I promise." Cloud smiled.

" Thank you…" Tifa said before she fell into sleep.

By the time Fang and Sazh arrived, they both smiled as they saw Cloud, Hope, Vanille, and Tifa was fine. The rescue team quickly helped them up and healed them all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" _STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"_

Hikari yelled as she slashed Xehanort. He disappeared in and re-appeared on the other side. Hikari jump from the stairs and tried to slash Xehanort. He disappeared again. Hikari grab hold of the curtains and used it to give a little power to jump again towards Xehanort.

He disappeared once more and re-appeared behind her. Xehanort swing his keyblade and Hikari block his keyblade but, he used some Blizzard magic. Hikari got sent away flying across the room and hit the wall. Her helmet broke a bit which reveal her glaring eyes at Xehanort.

" Hikari!" Iris yelled.

" Hikari! You stay away from her you old man!" Sora yelled.

" Kiddo!" Prompto yelled.

As for the rest they cursed or 'cih'ed. Just as Hikari was about to stood up and defend herself. Xehanort kick her in the stomach and sent her away again. She tried to stand up once more but stumble to the floor. Before sleep took over she smiled once more. Neku approached her and check her pulse. He sighed in relief as he still felt her pulse. He turned around and glared at Xehanort.

He stood up slowly with a killing aura. Iris came running towards Neku and Hikari. She set her bow and arrow down and gently put Hikari on her lap.

" Iris…. Take care of her." Neku said as he let Iris take over his spot.

" O-Okay… you can count on me." Iris said as she carried Hikari to a safer place.

-x-x-x-x-x-

" Prince Sora!" Iris shouted as Sora came running towards her.

His eyes widened as he saw Hikari in her arms. Iris set Hikari down to lean against the wall as Sora bended down to look at Hikari closely. He stared at her and back to Iris. Sora nodded as Iris ran towards to fight against Xehanort and the Heartless.

" Hikari… I know who you are…" Sora said as he hugged her.

-x-x-x-x-x-

" Xehanort…. You've hurt my friend and it's time for you to fade into nothingness." Neku said as Noctis and Lightning join him.

" Let's do this Neku…" Noctis said as he summoned six blades on his back.

Neku nodded and jump up to slash Xehanort but, Xehanort kick him away. Neku fall backwards as Joshua and Beat caught him in time. An arrow was shot towards Xehanort. It was Iris who shot it. She was glaring at Xehanort, who smirk evilly towards her. He shot Blizzard towards Iris. She didn't dodge it on time but, Vanitas push her and himself out of the way. Finally, Xehanort used his final blow to attack the whole room.

There was a blinding light covering them up and in a split second everyone was down. Xehanort and Pete walk slowly towards Hikari and Sora. Ventus slowly woke up and his eyes widened as he saw Xehanort and Pete approaching Hikari and Sora with a keyblade.

" Ugh…." Ventus mumble. _'I-I have to… I have to protect her and Sora! I promise to myself!'_ Ventus yelled inside his mind.

Sora stood up slowly and stood in front of Hikari. "You have to go thru me first!" He yelled as he stood in a fighting stance in front of Hikari.

A bright Light appeared in his hands along with Ventus's. A giant key appeared in their hands. Sora and Ventus's eyed widened as so as the others. Sora and Ventus was amazed. They smirked, Sora stood in a fighting stance as Ventus stood next to him with his own Keyblade in reversal way.

Xehanort and Pete gave a dark chuckle. "As you wish boy…" Xehanort swung his keyblade towards Sora and Ventus, who block it and kick the old man away.

Xehanort cursed and ran towards Sora and Ventus. The two boys block his attack and narrowed their keyblades to him with a glared and a smirk. Pete back away as he send more Heartless to attack. Sora and Ventus slash the Heartless with ease. When they were done, they stood in a fighting stance as Xehanort also stood in a fighting stance.

' _This time, it's our turn.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Chappie done ^^

And here's the real personality of Hikari in this story and all of the others:

She's clumsy, childish, cheerful, too trusting, wise, curious, calm (sometimes), dense, kindhearted, caring, tomboy-ish, sometimes courageous, determined, and forgiving.

Well, here are the others. She disliked cooking because she almost set the kitchen on fire. She also dislike when she was treated like a kid. Dancing of course, she always trip or fell. Likes to trick people in believing when she fell, she's really hurt but, actually, she drag them and pinned them down by sitting on top of them. She can't really swim. She can swim in the deep but often used magic to help, even though she has learned for five years. She's terrified of talking object when all of the others are just fine with it. She got scared easily if someone surprised her.

She has to learn the Wingblade for six years and hasn't even perfected it yet (in this story. In Sora no Hikari, she can used it because she's a part of Ventus)

I don't show this much in the main stories but, if you guys check out the Untolds. You guys will find these weaknesses ^^

R&R please ^^


	28. Chapter 28: Disaster Comes After Battle

A/N: Yay! Finally a weekend! I could rest a little and make chapters XD anyway enjoy this chapter ^^

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Yeah! Me too!

Mystery: Yeah! Bring on the Keyblades! XD

Autumn: Hehehe. It really does ^^. I will reply to nay kind of review given to me ^^. You're not flaming. Aw man! Stupid translator! Sometimes is changes and sometimes it doesn't DX kinda annoying… I should just use the dictionary -_-". Yay! Wow! Unlimited WIFI! Thanks! I'll improve! And ROKUSHI! :3

MCRDanime: Thanks! You can tell me which chapter you don't understand and I'll try to explain it ^^

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Disaster Comes After Battle<p>

2 different keyblades appeared in both of Roxas and Riku's hand too. They both were shocked but as soon as Xehanort's keyblade clash with Sora and Ventus's keyblade. Roxas and Riku quickly help The Il'Cie to defeat the Heartless and Pete. Riku and Roxas stood shoulder to shoulder as a bunch of Heartless surround them.

" You ready for this Roxas?" Riku asked.

" Ready as I'll ever be." Roxas replied.

The two charge at the Heartless as they swing their keyblade side to sides. With Ventus and Sora, they were busy fighting off Xehanort and a few Heartless. Apparently, Xehanort was targeting Hikari, so Neku and Rhyme bring her to safety as Shiki and Joshua cover for them. Rhyme healed up Hikari but, she showed no respond. Rhyme tilted her head to the side as her Healing Magic won't work.

" Anything?" Neku asked as Rhyme shook her head. "Alright, I'll leave her to you Rhyme." He said as he stood up and continued to fight with the others.

Rhyme continued to heal Hikari as Shiki and Joshua cover for them. Beat arrived after he helped Prompto. He changed position with Joshua. Joshua nodded and jump away to help Neku. Shiki slashed the Heartless beside her with Mr. Mew while Beat used his Tonfas as a blade and slashed the Heartless to protect Rhyme and Hikari.

-x-x-x-x-x-

" Sora!" Ventus shouted as Sora got kicked away by Xehanort. He turned away from Sora to glare at Xehanort.

Xehanort gave a mischievous evil smirk. "Give up?" He asked.

" Never!" Both Sora and Ventus shouted.

Ventus help Sora up to his feet and they both stood in a fighting stance. They charge at Xehanort one last time before getting thrown away again. The two landed not too far from each other. Xehanort approach Ventus with his keyblade on his hand and he was dragging it towards him, making the keyblade spark against the floor.

He raised his keyblade up to stab Ventus but, Ventus snap his eyes open as he felt someone was blocking the light. He rolled away from Xehanort and stood up slowly. Sora quickly stood up and stood next to Ventus. They two panted heavily as Xehanort gave a dark chuckle. Roxas and Riku has finally finished their fight and ran towards Sora and Ventus, to give some help.

" Hahaha," Xehanort laugh darkly. "Why don't you just give up? Give me the last Keyblade Master and I'll make the Heartless go away from your precious party." He said as he offered a hand to Ventus and Sora.

" Hah! Not a chance baldy!" Sora shouted.

" I would rather have this party ruin then surrender to you!" Both Ventus and Roxas shouted.

" Giving up already? That's simply not an option to me." Riku said calmly as he stood in a fighting stance.

" Very well." Xehanort replied as he raised his keyblade up and a lot of Heartless appeared from the floor.

The boys were surrounded by the Heartless while the Il'Cie, were busy dealing with their own problems. The Princes are now alone. But, they have the strongest weapon known to man. They have the Keyblade, the most terrifying weapon to the Heartless. And with Light on their side, they will surely win against the Darkness.

/x/x/x/x/x/

A brunette was lying down on a stain glass floor. She was snoozing peacefully until a man appeared beside her. He shook his head as he saw her sleeping on the job. The man bended down and tap her shoulder. She open one eyelid and smiled at the man. The brunette sat up right and grinned at the man while the man just smiled.

" Laying down on the job I see." He said.

" Hehehe… Sorry Commando Eraqus." The brunette apologized.

Commando Eraqus shook his head and smiled, "Hikari. Are you sure it's safe for you to leave them alone to fight?" He asked.

" Hm… maybe not but, I did give them the ability to wield a keyblade. Prince Ventus, Prince Sora, Prince Roxas, and Prince Riku will surely win against Xehanort!" Hikari chirp happily.

Commando Eraqus chuckled. "Besides…," Hikari smiled and looked away from her Commando to gaze at the darkness around the stain glass floor. Commando Eraqus turn his head to look at his student as he raised an eyebrow up. "I know they'll win for sure! The Light in their Hearts is stronger than mine…"

" Don't say that. You have a keyblade don't you? So that means your Heart is as strong as theirs." Commando Eraqus said.

Hikari shook her head, "I almost fall once. I was angry at Ansem for killing you. I have to avenge you somehow…" She grinned sheepishly as Commando Eraqus smiled.

She smiled at her commando and back to stare at the nothingness,

'_Good Luck.'_

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Sora, Ventus, Roxas, and Riku felt something hit them at their Hearts. They felt power coming out of their Hearts and into their keyblades. They all smirked and surround Xehanort. The four raised their keyblades up and narrowed it to Xehanort. The bald man just stood there, confused on what were the four was going to do with him.

Sora was the first one to attack. Xehanort turn towards him and he was ready to block Sora's keyblade but, when Xehanort turn towards Sora. Riku was the one who charge. Sora immediately stopped on his tracks as he saw Riku running towards Xehanort, he back away a few distance. Riku slashed Xehanort while Xehanort's eyes widened.

Roxas and Ventus quickly attack Xehanort as Riku jump out of the way. The twins slashed Xehanort a few times as Roxas block his attacks, Ventus slashed him. Xehanort kick both Ventus and Roxas away from his sight. He was to0 busy narrowing his keyblade to the twins and Riku. He didn't even notice Sora was above him.

Xehanort saw the shadow and turn around. But it was too late. He got slashed first by Sora. Xehanort began to disappear slowly as so as the Heartless. Pete began to panic as Prompto, Noel, and Snow crack their knuckles as a killing aura appeared out of nowhere. The other Il'Cie jus sweat dropped and a few of them laugh nervously as Prompto, Noel, and Snow scared Pete away.

Xehanort was still slowly disappearing into the darkness. Ventus, Roxas, Sora, and Riku, was still tensed from their fight with Xehanort. The four watch as Xehanort began to disappear. Multiple footsteps were heard from the second floor. The four look up and saw that it was their Princesses. All the princesses, including Rinoa and Serah arrived at the battlefield.

Xehanort smirked and disappeared. He reappeared beside Larxene and grabbed her. They both disappeared as Rinoa and Serah were about to kill him. Xehanort and Larxene appeared back at the first floor as the Il'Cie and the others turn their gaze towards him and Larxene.

" Give me the Last Keyblade Master and I'll set her free." Xehanort said as he got his keyblade closer towards Larxene's neck.

The Il'Cie flinched as so as the others. Rhyme stood up to protect Hikari but, she was thrown away by Xehanort's spell. Beat caught her on time before she lands on the floor. Beat glared at Xehanort as he held Rhyme in his arms protectively.

Xehanort gave one last dark laugh before saying, "So? What's your answer?" He asked to all of the people in the room.

A keyblade went thru his Heart. The keyblade soon disappeared as it lands on the floor. Xehanort loosed his grip on Larxene and she kicked him away. She ran towards Ventus and hugged him tightly. Xehanort began to finally disappear into the darkness as he clutch his Heart. He turned towards where the Keyblade was thrown. Turns out it wasn't one of the Prince or The Princesses.

It was Hikari.

She was still in the corner, sitting. Her bangs covered her eyes and her hand was still in the position of throwing the keyblade. She slowly stood up and stumble a little as she tried to get up. Finally after a few tries, she stood up right and showed her eyes.

" It can't be… it's impossible!" Xehanort shouted before he disappeared into Nothingness.

There was a total silent in the ballroom, until, Kairi, Xion, and Namine launched themselves to Hikari, who caught them all and back away from the weight. The three princesses hug Hikari tightly as they cried. Hikari stayed silent, she was still dazed by the sleep and Awakening. Slowly, she dropped down her head to Kairi's shoulder.

Kairi's eyes widened as she tried to hold Hikari still in her arms. "Hikari!" The girls shouted.

Hikari quickly snap her eyes open, she stood up slowly from Kairi's arms as she clutch her head lightly. She glanced at the three with a grin across her face, "Don't worry! I'm fine and ready to protect you all!" Hikari chirped.

" Are you sure?" Aqua asked as she approached Hikari.

" Yeah, just need a little rest and I'll be back to normal." She smiled.

Larxene pouted and walk towards Hikari. She slapped the smaller girl in front of her. Hikari's eyes widened as so as the others. Larxene glared down at Hikari while Hikari touch the cheek she was just slapped. Her eyes were wide as she saw the hatred in Larxene's eyes. She knew it was her fault. Everything was her fault. She brought the Heartless here because of her keyblade. She brought danger to them all. But, the main one is that Ventus has a crush on her, not Larxene.

" Princess Larxene!" everyone yelled in union, except for the Il'Cie. The Il'Cie has no right to yell or hit back the client. They have to obey them until their mission is complete.

" You've ruin everything! You've ruin this ball! You've ruin this Kingdom! How could you bring Danger to this Kingdom! You call yourself an Il'Cie? How pathetic!" Larxene shouted as Hikari stayed quiet. "Get out of this Kingdom! Don't ever come back here or to any other Kingdom in this Land!" she finished with another slap.

"Hikari…" All of the Il'Cie mumble.

" I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to bring Danger to any Kingdom…" Hikari mumbled quietly as she put her head down and stared at her shoes.

Larxene crossed her arms over her chest, "You better be." She hissed.

* * *

><p>AN: O_O OH MY GOSH! Larxene just slap Hikari and told her to never come back to Destiny Lands! What will happen next? XD

I didn't mean to make Larxene that mean (sorry Larxene fans). I just wanted to bring a little excitement to this story! XD

R&R Please ^^


	29. Chapter 29: Queen Duodecim

A/N: finally! My Exams are over! So I can Update again XD. Well, enjoy ^^

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Hehehe, she can be sometimes a meanie… I think… Hehehe, let's find out ^^

Lobos506: Yeah she can be mean for sometimes…. Well, maybe all times… Me too, I can't handle my school! It's soo hard! They even made use study Highschool grade math! Even though I'm still in Junior! Good Luck with your school too ^^

XIIIXV: Hehehe thanks!

xgy: Thanks! And maybe I would slap her back if it was me ^^

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts, The World Ends with You, and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: Queen Duodecim<p>

" _I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to bring Danger to any Kingdom…" _

"_You better be." _

The room stayed quiet as Larxene just stared down at the smaller girl in front of her. She huffed and smirked. She twirl her heel around as she walk passed Hikari. With still a bit of disappointment, Hikari didn't want to look at anyone yet. She was too down. She has failed her mission. She was supposed to bring peace and harmony as the New and Last Keyblade Master but, she let everyone down by bringing the Heartless attack Kingdom Diamonds.

As Larxene walk towards the stairs, The King and Queen of Diamonds arrived on top of the stairs. The two King and Queen of Diamonds stared down at the messy ballroom. Larxene stop on her tracks and stared at The King and Queen. She bowed as The King and Queen nodded. The King and Queen turned their heads towards Hikari who was still upset.

" May we have a word with Hikari?" The King asked.

Hikari look up and nodded, "Of course…Your Majesty." She bowed.

She walk upstairs as Larxene whispered, "You're finished."

Hikari stared at her for a moment and smiled, she walk passed the princess. Prince Ventus saw the sad smile across her face as he frowned and look away. He knew that Hikari is going to be punished. He has to do something to prevent it all. He turned towards Roxas, and saw the Keyblade was still in his, Riku, and Sora's hand. Soon, a spark of Light covered their keyblades and disappeared into the air. Their eyes widened and backed away a bit. The Princes look at each other and sighed.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The King and Queen with Hikari walk towards the throne room as Larxene followed them. Larxene stayed in front of the door while leaning against the wall. Inside, The King and Queen took a seat at their throne as Hikari bowed and stayed in that position as long as The King and Queen wanted to spoke.

" Hikari, I know you're from Team A. One of the best teams in The Il'Cie group but, you've bring danger to our Kingdom. I wish we could do anything for you to stay but, _The Queen of Fulminare_ requested that you should leave our Kingdom immediately…." The King said with a sad tone.

Hikari closed her eyed and smiled, "That's alright… It's best if I don't attend to your son's wedding…"

The Queen smiled sadly, "We're very sorry you're not invited, but, if your friends want to stay then it's okay. Their skills of Magic as an Il'Cie will be sealed away by our Magician."

" I am very sorry as well, Your Majesty. I've ruin your son's engagement party." Hikari apologized.

The King and Queen chuckled, "No worries. Now go, you're dismissed." The King said as Hikari stand up, she bowed one last time and left the room.

-x-x-x-x-x

Hikari walk out of the throne room and walk passed Larxene along with another blonde woman. Hikari stared at the woman and Larxene for a moment and bowed after a minute. The older blonde woman pulled out her fan and covered her mouth with it. She fanned herself as she asked her daughter,

" Larxene, dear… Who's this?"

Larxene crossed her arms, "She's the pathetic Il'Cie." She spat.

Hikari smile nervously as she just got insulted, "Good evening…. Princess Larxene and Queen Duodecim ." even though she's just been insulted, she tried to put on a happy face and bowed. She kinda have a feeling of hurt with Larxene talking insults towards her.

" At least she has manners…" Queen Duodecim said as she somehow glared at Hikari.

Hikari tensed a bit and back away. She smile nervously and walked away from the two Duodecims. She went back towards the ballroom where the Il'Cie, Princes, Princesses, and Guardians are still waiting for her return with a big grin as she walk down the stairs. Serah and Vanille's face brighten as they saw Hikari smiling. Actually, they didn't hear the news yet…

" Hiya!" Hikari greet happily.

" Hikari!" They all shouted.

She grinned sheepishly as they approached her with joy. Kairi and Namine hug her quickly as Xion laugh while the three fell to the floor. Hikari laugh nervously as the two princess of Clover get off of her. Xion help Hikari up as she smiled at her. Hikari sigh playfully and grab Xion's hand. Lightning smirked while Ventus took a deep sigh of relief.

" I'm glad that my parents didn't do anything to you." Ventus said as he smiled softly.

Hikari rub the back of her head and grinned sheepishly, "Yeah… I'm glad too… Sorry about the party though…" she said as she glanced around the ballroom.

" Nah. Don't worry about it…." Ventus and Roxas said in union.

The twins look at each other and laughed while the others laughed also. There was a broom thrown towards Hikari's head. The broom hit her head directly. She fell to the floor as everyone in the ballroom eyes widened. They look up and saw Queen Duodecim and Larxene with their hands on their hips. Queen Duodecim glared down at Hikari as Hikari rub her head.

" Clean this place up. It's a total mess." The Queen ordered.

Hikari nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty." She said as she grabbed the broom.

Aqua also grabbed a mop and a bucket. The Queen saw Aqua was about to help Hikari clean the ballroom, "Stop! Let her do this on her own…." The Queen yelled.

" B-But… she can't do this alone…" Aqua said.

" SILENCE! You dare define the Queen? !" The Queen yelled once more, silencing the whole room.

Terra grab Aqua's shoulders, the two shook their heads, "Calm down, Aqua…" he said as he hold her hand.

Aqua stared at him for a moment and nodded. Aqua back away as she stared at The Queen. "Come, Larxene." The Queen said as she turned around.

Larxene nodded and walk away with her mother. The room was tensed for a moment but as soon as Queen Duodecim and Larxene's footsteps were nowhere to be heard, they all sigh and slump down. There was total silence until, Hikari started to laugh. They all stared at her for a moment as Hikari wiped the tears away.

" What's the matter Kiddo? What's so funny?" Prompto asked as he smirked and put his arm over her neck and gave her a noogie.

" Nothing….," Hikari trailed off as she remembered the news she had to tell to the other Il'Cie. "Actually… there's something." She scratched the back of her head and said,

"Well… I have to leave this Kingdom tomorrow Night…."

* * *

><p>AN: Hehehe, finally! A holiday but still have a few days of school _

I don't remember putting Larxene's and her mother's bio… So I'll put it here ^^

Name: Larxene Duodecim

Residence: Kingdom Fulminare

Age: around 18-20

Dislike: Apparently Hikari and almost every girl that got near her prince.

Status: Engaged to Ventus

-x-x-x-x-x-

Name: Queen Duodecim/ Queen Fulgur Duodecim

Residence: Kingdom Fulminare

Dislike: Almost everything except her daughter and Kingdom Diamond

Status: Married but, The King dies due to an _accident_

-x-x-x-

Fulminare means Thunder in Latin

Fulgur means Lightning in Latin

Duodecim means Twelve in Latin

R&R please ^^


	30. Chapter 30: Cleaning up

A/N: A new chapter ^^ Hope you guys like this one ^^

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks ^^ and there will be a twist XD later.

Cloudylightning: Wow! Chocolate! XD Sorai would eat her up? XD. Yeah me too ^^ and thanks ^^

XIIIXV: Yeah, she's sometimes a ***. Meat cubes… nice ^^. That's okay ^^

XesmeKH: Yeah ^^ Larxene and Her mom is more alike with their attitude then their appearance. Yeah, Larxene is a bit old for Ventus but, Kingdom Diamonds has no choice. They were going to engaged Ventus with Princess of Hearts but, due to the fact that the Princess is _dead_. They have to pick another Princess.

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts, The World Ends with You, and Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Cleaning Up<p>

There was total silence until, the whole gang yelled,

" WHAT! THAT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL!" in union.

Hikari covered her ears and back away. She grinned sheepishly and said, "Well… it might be bad news for you guys but, it seems good news to Princess Larxene and Queen Duodecim…"

" So… I guess our mission is over now…." Sazh said.

Hikari shook her head, "No. It's not over for you guys. You guys can stay for Prince Ventus's wedding but, I have to go back to The Land of Departure. It's the only way for The Heartless to not interfere to your wedding, Prince Ventus." She said as she smiled at Ventus.

Lightning and Noctis look at each other, they both nodded, "I'll go with you." they both said in union.

" Wha-? But-," Hikari was quickly cut off by Lightning and Noctis.

" Joshua, Sazh, Fang, Noel, Prompto, You guys are coming with me and Noctis," Lightning said. "The rest of you, guard the Princes and Princesses with your lives." Noctis finished.

They all seemed to agreed and saluted, "Yes ma'am/Yes sir!"

Hikari laughed and hugged her Leader, Lightning. "Thank you." She said as she smiled at her.

Lightning sigh but smiled, she put her hand on Hikari's shoulder as she bend down to the floor. She glanced at the bruises and scratches on Hikari's body and sighed. Hikari was so clumsy during battles. Lightning chuckled to herself and went into Medic mode. She healed Hikari up quickly and went back up. Hikari thanked Lightning for healing her and grab the broom. She was supposed to clean the whole ballroom by herself with nobody helping her.

She started to sweep but, she just realized that no one even move from their spot. She sweat drop and asked, "Hey… what are you guys doing here?"

" Waiting for you of course." Iris smiled.

" Eh! No way! You guys can't!" Hikari yelled.

" Of course we can! We have all the time we have." Xion said with a big smile across her face.

Hikari's eyes soften and laughed, "Thanks guys…"

After a few minutes of sweeping the floor, Hikari used Magnet to get to the ceiling and clean the placed up by replacing the curtains and broken glass. There was a candelabra thrown to her head. Hikari lose balance and the Magic broke. Luckily, Noel caught her on time but, they both fell to the floor. Snow and Zack quickly help the two up as they both dusted the dusts off of their clothes.

Hikari look up and saw Queen Duodecim with a glare. Hikari smile sheepishly while rubbing the part of her head where she got hit by a candelabra. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw the sparks at Queen Duodecim's eyes. She backed away and bumped into Noel, who also almost fell again. Queen Duodecim's eyes scan thru the whole ballroom and sighed heavily.

" I left you for 5 minutes and you still haven't finished cleaning up this place?" She said as she fanned herself.

" I'm sorry, Queen Duodecim. I'll clean this place right away." Hikari bowed down and stood up.

She wanted to snap her fingers and used magic once more but, Queen Duodecim throws a pot at her head once more. Hikari fell down and as so as the pot, broken into pieces of clays. She got scratch only a little at her arm but, she quickly stood up and faced Queen Duodecim with a smile, well… a force smile.

" Don't used magic to clean this place up. Clean it like normal people would do," Queen Duodecim said as Hikari bowed. She turn her back to faced Queen Duodecim . "You…," She pointed to all of the people in the room except Hikari. "Get back to your rooms. Let her do this on her own."

They glanced at each other but sighed, they turn their heads towards Hikari and she just nodded. The Il'Cie, Guardians, Princes, and Princesses had no other choice but to follow the Queen's orders since she's the Queen of Fulminare. They said good-night to Hikari and she grinned and replied back.

Hikari sighed as her friends went back to their rooms with Queen Duodecim. She rubbed the back of her head and started to clean the place up once more. She glance at the ballroom and sighed. This is going to be one long night.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hours have passed and still, Hikari was cleaning the ballroom. It was midnight and only has cleaned the ceilings and the floor. She sighed heavily and lean against the pole. She slide down and laugh silently while feeling tired. She closed her eyes only for a bit and as soon as she opened her eyes back. She saw a hand in front of her. She followed the hand, to see who it belongs to and she saw Prince Ventus.

Ventus smiled down at Hikari and help her up to her feet, "Hey." He greeted.

" Oh… hey…" She greeted him back. "So, what are you doing her Prince Ventus? I thought that Queen Duodecim told you guys to stay in your rooms?" She asked as she started to replace the broken pots.

" Let me help you with that." Ventus said as they both lift up the big pot.

They both placed it to where it belongs and went to another one. As soon as they were finished, the two grab a wet cloth and cleaned the glass. There was total silence until,

" Can you answer my question, Prince Ventus." Hikari said as she stopped wiping and stared at Ventus for a moment.

" Well… we've been friends for awhile, please call me Ven." Ventus smiled. Hikari grinned and playfully punch his shoulder. "Okay, okay… I sneak out to help you." he finally answered.

Hikari shook her head and sighed, "You don't have to help though…"

" But, I have too…. This place is a wreck before and I know you're tired…." Ventus said again as he paused to clean the glass on the windows.

" Who let you out?"

" Iris."

Hikari playfully rolled her eyes and laughed. That's what you expect from Iris. The two finished up with the windows and they both grab a wet mop. They stood in front of the big door and Hikari put one hand on the mop and the other on her hip while Ventus put his mop over his shoulder. Hikari grinned, making Ventus confused.

" Let's make this interesting. We'll race back and forth. If the first one arrives back here then, the winner can have anything he or she wanted. Deal?" Hikari let out her hand waiting for Ventus to accept the deal.

Ventus smirked and shake Hikari's hand. "Ready? 1….2…3… go!"

They both raced across the ballroom and back again. Sadly, Hikari tripped due to the slippery floor. Ventus look back and help her up. He was almost finished but, he saw Hikari fell. He almost thought that she fainted. Ventus bend down and let out a hand towards her.

" Hey… you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"…."

" Hey…," Ventus smiled. "C'mon. It didn't hurt… did it?" He asked again.

Hikari grab Ventus's hand. He smiled but, he was surprised that Hikari pulled him to fell onto the floor. They both laid on the cold floor they just clean up and they both laugh so hard. They even let out tears of laughter. Their laughter died down as they both glanced up to the transparent glass ceiling. The moon was full and there's many star blinking down at them.

" No fair… you've cheated." Ventus smirked.

" That's the way I am… I like it, it's a habit I pick up…." Hikari grinned. "Hup!" She shouted as she got up to her feet. "I'm going back to work." She said as Ventus also got up to his feet.

" If you're tired then you can rest Prince Ventus." Hikari said.

" Nah. I feel refreshed after that trick of yours." He smirked.

Hikari laughed.

/x/x/x/x/x/

They both fell asleep near a pole. Actually they both was leaning their heads against each other. It was Dawn and Iris smirked. Her plan worked. Her plan was to make Ventus closer to Hikari by helping her clean up the ballroom. She chuckled to herself as Vanitas raised an eyebrow. He smirked as he found Ventus and Hikari.

" Shssssh… let them sleep." She said to Vanitas as she put a finger in front of her lips. Vanitas nodded. The two left the two sleeping beauty to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Aw… that's soo sweet of Ventus :3. Well, I'm in the mood to update this story ^^

R&R please ^^


	31. Chapter 31: Goodbye

A/N: Thanks for the review guys ^^

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Yeah, I would too. ^^. And thanks!

xXroxasloverXx: Thanks ^^

XesmeKH: Thank you soooo much x3

XIIIXV: I want to try camping but I got sick at the week before and the camping was over…. XD

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts, World Ends with You, and Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Goodbye<p>

Lightning was walking thru the ballroom. She saw Hikari and Ventus leaning against each other. She chuckled a bit as she thought that Iris let Ventus out of his room so he can help one of her teammates. She shook her head and chuckled a bit. Lightning cough a bit and stood up right while crossing her arms.

"Attention!" Lightning shouted.

Hikari quickly woke up and drop the mop she was holding and the mop hit head while Ventus also woke up a bit dizzy. Hikari rub her head as she hold the mop as Ventus stretch his arm. The two look up and saw it was Lightning. They both quickly stand up and blushed. Hikari quickly stand in front of Lightning while giving her a salute. Lightning nodded and said,

"Today's our last day…. tonight we'll set sail at midnight." Lightning walked away after she said what has to be told to Hikari.

Hikari nodded. In the background, Ventus seems very sad to have his _best friend_ going away at midnight and probably not coming back ever again to his kingdom. He looked away while scratching the back of his head. Hikari turned back to him and smiled a bit. She knew that Ventus might miss her for not protecting him. But, she didn't know that the Prince has a crush on her.

"How's about we spend the last day at Twilight Town? We can bring the others with us." Hikari suggested.

Ventus looked back towards her with a big smile, "Of course. That'll be perfect!" he shouted in joy. Then he soon frown while Hikari saw his frown and raise an eyebrow. "But, let's keep it a secret. I don't want Princess Larxene or Queen Duodecim to find out." He smiled.

Hikari started to laugh but nodded. The two went up the stairs to get Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, Xion, and Namine. Hikari asked the girls while Ventus asked the boys. The other Princes and Princesses seem to agree to go to Twilight Town to spend their last day together. They all grab their coats as Hikari prepared the carriage. They all sneak out of the castle without anyone noticing. Well, except the Il'Cie and the Guardians of course.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari hid the carriage near an alley and it was the place where she first met Ventus. She remembered when a can hit her head. It was almost 3 months ago. She laughed and hoped down. She opened the door and helped the Princesses get down from the carriage while the Princes jumped down by themselves. They went to take a little walk around the market place and search for something to do.

After seeing so many objects and sellers they've decided to just play in the Flower Field. There was no one there so the Princes and Princesses could take off their coats. There was a big tree in the middle of the Flower Field. The Princesses played tag while The Prince joined in also. As for Hikari, she sat under the large tree and watched the flower pedals mixed with the orange colored leaves, flowing by the wind.

It was peace and quiet there, she closed her eyes as she remembered when Princess Cosmos used to tell her and Rhyme a lot of stories about the day when Light and Darkness fought. It was an amazing fight between those two forces. The Light would always win. There's always Light, even if darkness is around it. The smallest of Light would bloom into a bigger one if that person believes he or she can defeat the Darkness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari was still in her day dream. Ventus stared at her while playing with his twin. Roxas stop for a moment and stared at Ventus for a moment and smirked. He ran towards him and put his arm around Ventus's neck. Ventus almost fall but, he got his balance back. He saw the smile on Roxas's face and smiled back at him. As soon as he smiled back at Roxas, he turned his gaze back to Hikari. Roxas turned his head away and grinned. He slap the back of Ventus's back and this time Ventus really lost his balance.

"Hey!" Ventus shouted.

"Hehehe. Are you sad that she's leaving tonight?" Roxas asked.

"Huh?" He asked with a confused look.

Roxas face palmed and sighed, "You love her and you can't leave her. Get the picture?" He tapped his forehead like Axel used to do if they always forget his name.

Ventus look away with a small blush on his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed also, "Well yeah… of course I'll miss her. I mean, she didn't even call me Ven…." Ventus said as Roxas laughed.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora and Riku were having a little friendly chat. They were discussing on the time when they can summon a keyblade. Last night was the time Sora realized who Hikari really was. He realized that she's his little sister that he lost years ago. He always thought that she was alive but as soon as he turned thirteen. He had given up hope and was depressed about it for a few months.

Riku sighed as he heard all of Sora's complaining. A vein pop on Riku's forehead as he had enough of Sora's complaining. He smacked the back of Sora's head to shut him up. Sora glared at Riku while he punch Riku's arm playfully. Riku shook his head but a smile was on it as so as Sora.

"I'm telling you Riku! Hikari is the same Hikari! The one we lost years ago!" Sora shouted.

"Sora…. you've gotta have prove if you want her to stay and that Hikari is your little sister." Riku replied.

Sora huffed and crossed his arms, "I DO! LOOK!" Sora pulled out the moon and star shape pin.

Riku stared at it for a moment and shook his head, "So? What does this prove? This can be anyone's pin." He said as he backed away and crossed his arms.

"Well…. First, I'm the one who carved _S&H_ on the back of the moon and the star. Second, I just feel like she's my sister." Sora trailed off.

"Alright, let's try again. We'll ask Magician Donald and Master Yen Sid tonight. Deal?" Riku suggested.

"Deal."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kairi, Namine, and Xion were sitting at the middle of the Flowers. They were making crowns out of little flowers they picked up. Kairi was done with her and now she was making a new one. Xion and Namine look at each other while the trio smiled. They sneak in on Hikari while she was asleep. They put the crown on her head and suddenly Hikari woke up. She quickly jump up to her feet and stood in a fighting stance. She scanned the field and didn't found any enemy. She scratched the back of her head and shrugged.

Hikari was about to sit back down but, Xion, Kairi, and Namine appeared behind her and hugged her till they all fell to the ground. The four girls laughed as they lay on the ground. The laughter soon stopped as the boys pop their heads out of nowhere to the girls. They all gasp except for Hikari, she almost summon her keyblade to slashed Ventus but, she saw blonde hair and blue eyes so she didn't.

"C'mon lazy bums! Let's get going before the Sea-Salt Ice Creams is sold out!" Roxas laughed.

"You and your ice cream, Roxas!" Xion laughed.

Kairi, Namine, Hikari, Sora, Riku, and Ventus laughed as they saw Xion and Roxas having a friendly fight. Then the two settled in with a race to the carriage. Hikari sighed and ran after the two while Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, and Ventus followed them. They all arrived at the carriage and found Roxas beat Xion. They all sweat dropped and laughed nervously. They all agreed that Sora and Hikari are the ones who are going to buy the ice cream while the rest wait for the two brunettes to return.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The two brunettes walk towards the market with silence. Sora pulled his hood up as soon as they've entered the market. Sora walked beside Hikari as she walk calmly and hand ready if someone wanted to attack the Prince. She was cautious whenever she glanced around. She leaned against the wall as Sora bought the ice creams. He walk out of the store and nodded towards Hikari. She nod back and the two started to walk again, back to the carriage.

On the way to the carriage, there was also silent between the two brunettes. An ice cream was shoved near Hikari's face. She raised an eyebrow and saw Sora was grinning and handing one of the ice creams towards her. Hikari smiled but didn't take the ice cream. Sora tilted his head and grinned once more.

"Here, take it! It's for you." Sora said.

Hikari nodded and grab a stick. She stared at it. She never ate an ice cream that's colored blue. "Aw, c'mon. It's really good! Try it! It doesn't bite or anything." Sora said again.

Hikari nod and licked the blue ice cream, "It's salty but sweet…., kinda reminds me of something when I was little…." She trailed off.

"Really? Because this flavor is my little sister's favorite." Sora smiled.

"I see…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

The two brunettes finished up their share and quickly went back towards the carriage, where all of their friends are waiting. Hikari hop on the horse and lead the carriage back towards the carriage to the castle. To their surprise no one even noticed them that they were gone for hours. Well, the Il'Cie and Guardians knew but they don't count. Hikari sneaked the Princes and Princesses back to their rooms while she avoided every contact with Larxene and Queen Duodecim.

After she was finished, she saw Larxene was just a few feet from her. She move to the sides and stopped. Hikari bowed at Larxene and Larxene just glared at her. a smirk appeared on her face as she walked passed Hikari. After Larxene was no more in front of Hikari. She stood up right and continued to walk back to the house that the Il'Cie is staying.

"Goodbye forever pathetic Il'Cie." Larxene said.

Hikari stopped and turned to Larxene, "Goodbye to you too Princess Larxene."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shiki and Neku are at the gardens. They both were walking together but as Shiki saw Hikari . She rushed towards her and hugged Hikari's right arm. Hikari laughed while Shiki giggle. Neku just sighed but, a smile was seen on his face. He walked towards the two girls with his hands shoved in his pocket. They walk again towards the market place and Hikari introduced them to Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

At first, Neku and Shiki hesitated to taste the flavor. But, Hikari insisted them to try. They tried it and quickly liked the flavor. The trio went to the highest point of Twilight Town, The Clock Tower. They sat at the edge like they used to do it in Cocoon Island's highest point, The Eagle's View. It seems so calm at Twilight Town.

Hikari stopped licking her ice cream and started to stare at the sunset. Only a few more hours to go before it's time for her to leave. Neku and Shiki also stopped. They both stared at Hikari and frown. Thing's was going to be lonely when a few of them is going back to The Land of Departure. The Reaper members sighed along with Hikari. They look at each other and laughed.

Neku and Shiki went back to the castle first while Hikari wanted to stay a bit longer at the Tower. She sat alone with her ice cream still in hand. It was melting and dripping to the bottom of The Clock Tower. Who knows if it hits the ground or someone's head. All she cared about now is that, she won't be able to see her friends anymore at Destiny Lands. She closed her eyes and let tears spill out of her eyes.

Even though she doesn't show this side of her character to anyone near to her, she always showed this kind of character to the sun. Alone crying to herself, to anyone's near to her, she would be happy and cheerful but to herself, she'll always cry if something bad is going to happen. She quickly wiped her tears away, afraid if someone is following her behind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ventus was walking down the hall when he saw Iris walking towards a different direction. They both stared at each other and smiled. Iris bowed and Ventus nodded. Before Ventus continue to walk towards his room. Iris said something that made him interested,

"I believe, Hikari is at the highest point of your Kingdom…."

Ventus turned back towards Iris with a confused look, "Huh? What do you mean, Iris?" he asked.

"She's at The Clock Tower. She like high places like that. Go and visit her. I'll keep your Fiancé busy." She winked.

Ventus nodded and ran outside the castle to The Clock Tower. He was worried that Hikari might fall from the top. He soon arrived in front of The Clock Tower. Ventus panted and glanced around. He felt something cold hit his hand. He glanced at his hand and saw it was a blue liquid. He looked up and saw someone was sitting at the edge of the Tower. He stared for a moment and another liquid fell and hit his cheek. This time it wasn't blue but, it was transparent almost like water.

He frowned and ran up the tower thru the stairs. He was panting as soon as he reached the top. He peak and saw a brunette was sitting at the edge. He quickly realized that brunette as his protector, Hikari. He saw her wiping her tears away. Ventus's eyes widened, he never seen this kind of character before, except when the time she was sad because of her Master's Death.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Your ice cream is melting."

Hikari turned around and saw Ventus walking towards her. She smiled and laughed, "Nah…. I'm full anyway…." She replied.

Ventus chuckled and sat next to her. "You know…. I never knew you like high places before…" he said.

"Hm… I like it because it feels like I'm free like birds and I could stare at the sunset for hours and hours." Hikari grinned.

"Me too…." Ventus trailed off, "Only a few hours left huh?" he asked.

"Yeah…. Sorry that I have to leave…." She replied.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry."

" Why?" Hikari asked.

Ventus smile nervously at Hikari, "Well… for Princess Larxene and Queen Duodecim." He said as Hikari laughed.

"It's not your fault that they hated me." Hikari said as she put her arm on Ventus's shoulder for support.

Ventus chuckled, "Still… Princess Larxene's going to be my wife…. So I'm still sorry." He said as his tone saying _I don't want to marry anyone except you_. Hikari laughed again.

"Well…. I hope you have a happy life with her… I wish you all the luck there is!" Hikari chirped.

"Thanks."

After a moment of dead silent, Hikari stood up and Ventus stared at her. He smiled and also stood up. They both were seeing the Twilight to Night's view. It was beautiful. They both smiled as they saw the sun setting down. Hikari held out her hand to Ventus while he just stared at her hand.

"Would you accompany me to the shore? I want to make a wish." Hikari asked.

Ventus smiled and grab her hand, "Of course."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They both arrived at Diamond's beach. It was calm, the waves gently hitting the sands and the sound of them crashing to the rocks makes Ventus and Hikari felt calm. Hikari pulled out something from her pocket and a note in the bottle was seen. Ventus raise an eyebrow.

"You're sending a letter?" he asked.

"No. But, a wish to be exact." She replied.

Hikari set the bottle to the shore and watched it flow with the waves. Ventus glanced at her and sighed. "Can I have one too? I want to make a special wish." He said as Hikari nodded.

She handed him a piece of paper, a little bottle, and a pen. Ventus started to wrote something down on the paper and after he's finished. He put his wish inside the bottle and let it flow with the waves. But, his bottle came back to his feet. Hikari hold her laughter while Ventus almost face palmed. He grabbed the bottle again and smirked.

"Want to know the fastest was to get your wish granted by the sea?" He asked to Hikari.

"How?"

"Like this." Ventus back away and throw the bottle with all of his strength. The two stared at the flying bottle and saw it went far far away from them. They both started to laugh as they couldn't see the letter again. After a minute of silent, Hikari turn to Ventus and held out her hand once more to him.

"I guess… this is Goodbye." She smiled.

"I guess… it is…" Ventus sighed.

They both shook hands and smile sadly at each other.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Hikari stared at the night sky as the cold breeze of the sea hit her. It was a cold midnight. She grabbed her cloak and put it on as her Captain went on board. She soon boarded the ship and they set sail to The Land of Departure, leaving Destiny Lands maybe, forever. Joshua, Noel, Sazh, Fang, and Prompto were helping out at the deck while Lightning was at her room, planning for something as Noctis was stirring the ship. Hikari glanced at the dark ocean and sat at the railing.

"Cold?" Joshua asked.

"A bit." Hikari replied.

Joshua nodded and lean against the railing as Hikari turned to face him while sitting at the railing. Every time they sigh a small cloud was seen. It was really getting cold on the sea. Now, they were all wearing cloaks. The waves were also getting bigger. Joshua and Hikari both fell asleep near the railing. Noel and Prompto were watching out for Noctis as Sazh and Fang were helping Lightning.

The ship hit something, they all almost fell to the floor but, Noctis balanced the ship right away. Joshua and Hikari quickly jump up to their feet as they felt the ship hit something. They ran towards the middle to meet up with Lightning, Noel, Prompto, Sazh, and Fang while Noctis kept on steering the ship.

"What the heck happen?" Prompto shouted.

"Looks like we hit something." Noel said calmly.

"Or something hit us." Joshua added.

They all look at each other and ran to the railing. They glanced and saw a giant Heartless was attacking their ship. It was a Kraken Heartless. They all summon their weapons and attack the Kraken in a distance. Lightning turned her gunblade into a gun.

She shot the Kraken a few times with her gun and let Prompto and Sazh continue to shoot while she slashed the tentacles on the ship with Hikari, Fang, Joshua, and Noel. Noctis release his wheel and jump above to help Lightning slashed the tentacles. They manage to get rid of the tentacles that were on their ship but the Kraken swing its tentacles to their ship.

Sazh and Prompto quickly shoot its tentacles, to prevent it from breaking the ship. Hikari throw her keyblae to its head and the Kraken Heartless screamed. It grab Hikari with its tentacles and swing her roughly. Hikari released her keyblade and used Fira to heat the Kraken's tentacles. It scream once again and thrown to the ship.

"Ouch!" Hikari yelled as she rubbed her bottom.

Fang quickly help her up and stood in a fighting stance in front of her. Joshua and Noctis quickly finished the Kraken but, as soon as the Heartless Kraken was going to disappear. The Kraken swing it's tentacles and it hit the ship. The Il'Cie quickly fell off board.

They pop their heads out of the freezing water and saw the Kraken was disappearing into Nothingness. They glanced at each other and smiled. Joshua started to look around but as he glanced around he only found Lightning, Noctis, Noel, Sazh, Prompto, and Fang. And no Hikari.

"Guys…. where's Hikari?" He asked.

They all glanced at each other and their eyes widened. Joshua and Noel quickly dived in the water to see if Hikari was drowning or not.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Dark…. It's dark… I wonder if it's the end of me right now… I'm sorry Prince Sora… looks like I can't help you now… and I'm sorry to you too, Prince Ventus…_

_Goodbye….'_

* * *

><p>AN: Fuiih that was one long chap! Hope you guys like it ^^. Oh yeah, here are Hikari's and Ventus's wish on the bottle.

Hikari:

_I wish I can help Prince Sora find his lost little sister. Something tells me that she's alive…. And,_

_I wish for that I can meet Prince Ventus again someday._

Ventus:

_I wish that I could be by your side, Hikari. By the time you came back, I'll be the one who'll be protecting you… not you protecting me._

R&R please ^^


	32. Chapter 32: Uncompleted Vow

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys ^^ and I just pass the 8th grade ^^. I'm so happy and enjoy this chapter :D and read the notes below to make you guys understand this chapter. If you guys don't understand you can just asked me and I'll explain everything ^^

Hikaru-Sapphire: Your wish has just been granted ^^ XD enjoy his chapter and thanks for reviewing ^^

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Me too... Enjoy this chapter ^^

XIIIXV: O_O. You've killed Larxene XD! You can hide her in the freezer in Vexen's lab, I'm sure he won't mind XD, Just kidding :p ^^

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts, World Ends with You, and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: Uncompleted Vow<p>

A pain struck Ventus and Sora's shoulder. They both felt something bad just happen. The two looked at each other when they both saw each other shifted their shoulders. Both of them glanced around but, they didn't see anything bad was happening to anyone near them. They both shrugged it off and continue on whatever they're doing before.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

'_It's really dark here…. I wonder if I'm really dead right now….'_

"Sora! Look what I've found!" a brunette yelled to her older brother as she ran towards him.

_That girl…. She looks a lot like me… I wonder who she is…_

"What is it Hikari? Wow! It's that a pin?" The younger Sora asked.

"Uh-huh!"

"Could you lend me that for a moment?" Sora asked.

"Sure, but what for?"

Sora began to carve an _S&H_ on the back of the pin. He gave it to Hikari, who only tilted her head as she saw the carved pin. She smiled warmly at Sora and he smiled back at her. The sibling of Hearts played the rest of the day in their large garden with their Guardians and maids.

_Bzzzzt _

A silver headed boy along with a black haired girl played with Sora and Hikari at their gardens. Two more children came to play with them. It was a blonde girl and a red haired girl. They all played together and their Guardians were being dragged to play along with them as well.

_Bzzzzzt_

Another scene was seen, it was Sora and Hikari sitting on the Paopu Tree. They both were at their secret hiding spot. No one knew about their little secret hiding spot. It was theirs only. The two were eating Sea Salt Ice Cream and seeing the sun set down to touch the sea. The two brunettes told jokes to each other and laughed at every single one.

_Bzzzzzt_

It was dark and the waves were rough. At _Hikari's_ point of view she was on the same ship as Sora. She glanced around and found the King of Hearts was holding on tightly on a rope while little Sora and Hikari were near the railing. The waves hit their ship and they all fall but quickly stood up.

"Sora! Hikari! Come here!" The King shouted as he reached out his hand to grab the 10 and 11 year old Prince and Princess.

Sora and Hikari both ran to their father. But, a big wave hit their ship and they all went off balance. _Hikari wanted to help the Prince and Princess but, as soon as she was about to grab hold of them, they went thru her… like she was a ghost. Her eyes widened and glanced at the Prince and Princess._

"Keep it steady, Xaldin!" Xemnas yelled as he grabbed hold of the rope.

"I am!" Xaldin yelled back as he turned the wheel around.

"Demyx! Any land yet!" Luxord shout as he set the sail loose.

"Nope! Can't see a thing from up here!" Demyx shut his eyes as the wind blew harder.

"Crap! Leon! Grab Hikari and Sora! Get them inside!" The King ordered.

Leon nodded. He went to grab Sora and Hikari. But, a big wave hit the ship. Leon grabbed hold of Sora and reached his hand out for Hikari.

"Princess! Come here!" shouted Leon.

Hikari also reach out her hand. The ship got shaken up again, Hikari fell overboard. She fell to the violent sea of waves. Leon and all of the others eyes widened.

"HIKARI!"

" No! Leon! Lemme go! I wanna save Hikari!" Sora struggled to break free from Leon's grip.

_Hikari saw the struggle of little Prince Sora to safe his sister. Her eyes widened and saw Sora cried. She fell to her knees as she heard Sora was still screaming and struggling to break free. She blocked the sounds with her hands and shut her eyes tightly and hoped that she'll never hear Sora screaming again. It was sad to see siblings gotten separated from each other. It's hard to let go. Then, she collapse. Unconsciousness began to take over her as she felt the Princess and herself was drowning at the same time. _

"Prince Sora, calm down! We'll save Princess Hikari! But first you have to be inside!" Leon thrown Sora over his shoulder and ran towards the Captains room.

Hikari was coughing as she began to drink water and gasping for air. She looked to her father's ship and the wave swallowed her up.

"Hold on Hikari! I'm coming!" Her father yelled.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

_Hikari snap her eyes open as she felt warm sun hit her skin. She sat up and glanced around. Her eyes widened and realized that she was at Cocoon Island's Beach. It was so peaceful, her lips curled up into a smile but as soon as she saw the Princess lying down on the shore. Her eyes widened and ran towards the Princess. She tried to wake her up but it didn't work._

"Éclair! Look!" _Hikari heard a fourteen year old Hope's voice. She turned around and saw the younger version of Hope, Zack, Serah, and Lightning. Hikari backed away and saw the scene where her friends safe the little Princess._

_Lightning quickly rush to the Princess's side. She placed the Princess's head gently on her lap. Zack bended down and took a look at the unconscious Princess._

"Serah. Can you perform Healing magic?" _Lightning asked._

"Alright. I'll try my best." _Serah placed her hand on top of the Princess. A light green aura appeared on her hand._

"Mmmm…." _The Princess moaned a bit._

"Ah! She's awake!" _Younger Hope chirp happily._

"Are you alright? Can you talk?" _Lightning asked._

"Ugh…. My head." _The Princess rubbed the back of her head._

_Serah bend down and pat the Princess's back gently._ "Careful, I just finished healing you." _Serah gave a warm smile._

"Thank you…." _The Princess smiled back._

_Hope reached out his hand._ "Hey! My name's Hope Estheim! And your name is?" _Hope asked._

"Um… Hikari. My name is Hikari." Hikari _smiled._

"I'm Éclair Farron."

"I'm Serah Farron, Éclair's little sister."

"Zack Fair's the name! Don't wear it out!"

_Lightning smiled as she saw _Hikari_ giggled at Zack's childish act. Lightning examine _Hikari_ for a moment. _Hikari's_ age is around 10-11 years old. She looked like the girl who nearly drowned by last night's storm. Lightning frown a bit, a girl this young has to experience something so terrible at one night._

"So, Hikari. Where did you come from?" _Hope asked as he helped her up._

"I- I don't know…" Hikari _put her head down._

_Zack lean to Lightning and whisper,_ "You don't think she has amnesia, do you?"

_Lightning shook her head._ "I dunno. Maybe, she only remembered her name though."

_Serah pat _Hikari's _shoulder as she smiled down to the 10 year old girl_. "Don't worry. You could stay with us!" Said Serah.

_Hikari watched as she remembered the day when she first arrived at Cocoon Islands. Her eyes were wide as she saw the whole scene where she came from and how she ended up here in Cocoon Island. It all makes sense now to her. She slammed her hand to the tree and gripped on her head with her free hand. _

_Bzzzzt _

_Princess Cosmos and Commando Eraqus are seen in their meeting room. Hikari stood in the side as she listened to every word coming out of their mouth. Both of them were discussing about the newly arrival of a brunette. Hikari saw Princess Cosmos sighed heavily as she saw Commando Eraqus slump down to his chair and put his hands on his forehead._

"She's a Keybearer? How's that even possible? Legend says that only of the Princes or Princesses in Destiny Lands is the Keybearer… That means, Hikari is the one…" _Commando Eraqus said as Princess Cosmos nodded._

"Hikari is the Last Keybearer until she became a Keyblade Master and she can pass her powers as a Keybearer to a pure Hearted." _Princess Cosmos said._

"Chaos must be looking for her right now…." _Commando Eraqus sighed._

"True… we must keep this as a secret. She mustn't know that she's a Princess until the time is right." _Princess Cosmos closed her eyes as Commando Eraqus nodded._

_Hikari stare with her eyes wide. She was surprise that they were keeping secrets from her this whole time but, it was for her own good. If she knew she's a Princess of Hearts. She would run away to get back to Destiny Lands and ended up captured by Chaos and got turned into a Dark Keybearer like Ansem and Xehanort. She gripped on her head as she saw flashes of memories coming back to her mind. It was all of the memories she had when she was still a little girl until right now._

_She screamed the pain away as the memories of the time when Cocoon Islands was attacked by the Heartless. Princess Cosmos and Commando Eraqus was killed in front of her eyes in somebody else's memory. She saw only a few of the Il'Cie survived the attacked and ran away towards New Bodhum and The Land of Departure. _

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

'_So… that's what really happened… I'm Sora's little sister and now I'm going to die before seeing him for one last time as a goodbye… Sorry Sora…. looks like I'm going away once more…..'_ Hikari closed her eyes and smiled.

Joshua quickly grabbed her hand as Noel helped him. They pop their heads up and panted heavily. Joshua quickly hit the back of Hikari's back and she began to cough water out. She slowly opened her eyes and panted while her eyes seemed hazy. Lightning quickly healed her up and stared worriedly.

"Better now?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah…. Thanks…. I feel better now…," Hikari smiled. Her smile turned into a serious look. "We have to go back…" she said as they all nodded.

"Dude! It's like a few kilometers away from here!" Sazh shouted.

"Then, we have to swim back right now if we want to make it to The Wedding."Noctis said calmly.

"Can you swim back to Destiny Lands, Kiddo?" Prompto asked as Hikari nodded.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Fang said as she swam away as the others followed too. Hikari nodded and they all went back to swim towards Destiny Lands to stop Prince Ventus and Princess Larxene's Wedding.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"Remember why we're here, Larxene." Queen Duodecim whispered.

"I know, Mother." She sighed and smirked.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Ventus woke up at three in the morning. He sighed and wiped the sweat off of his face and stared at his balcony and saw Sora glancing at the sky. He jumped off his bed and approached Sora. He patted his shoulder and Sora turned to him. Sora smiled and sighed as he glanced back at the sky.

"Can't sleep too?" Sora asked.

"Yeah… something tells me that something bad is going to happen." Ventus said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry…. We could always visit Hikari and the others at The Land of Departure." Sora smiled.

"You're right…." Ventus chuckled.

-x-(The Next Morning, 8 A.M)-x-

Ventus was already at the ballroom. He was waiting for Larxene to walk down towards him. He glanced around and saw the Il'Cie with a worried expression and also the other Princes and Princesses. He sighed once more but, forced a smile to his parents. The Piano began to play as Larxene came in with Queen Duodecim. Neku almost jump up and strangle Larxene but, he was hold down by Beat, Shiki, and Zack. He finally calmed down as Hope smacked his head.

Iris stared worriedly at Ventus and leaned her head against Vanitas's shoulder. Sora glared at Larxene while the others just frown. As soon as Queen Duodecim was at the end of the red carpet, she sat at the empty seat near the King of Diamonds. She had this evil smirk across her face while the others didn't notice except Leon, Axel, and Xemnas.

"We are here gathered today, to see these wonderful two couples wed…." The Pastor said as a few smiles were seen. After a few words from the Pastor. He finally smiled and said,

"Now, do you, Princess Larxene Duodecim take Prince Ventus Diamond to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"

"I do." She said with a smile.

The Pastor nodded and turned to Ventus, "Do you, Prince Ventus Diamond take Princess Larxene Duodecim to be your lawfully wedded Wife?" He asked.

"I-I...," Ventus hesitated. A few murmurs were heard from the guests. Iris prayed that he wouldn't say _'I do'_ while the others began to sweat and hope that Ventus will say no.

Ventus gripped on his hand and said,

"I d-,"

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Finished ^^ hope you guys like this chapter because the next one's going to be full of fighting scenes :D

The paragraphs in Italics are Hikari (the older one) point of view ^^ and the Hikari that's not on Italics are the younger one ^^

R&R please ^^


	33. Chapter 33: Sudden Attack

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! And this chapter has a bit of blood. So be warned! Oh yeah, and for those who put this story as a favorite Thanks for the fav! Sorry for not saying thank you earlier… I was planning to put this thanks in the final chapter and a bonus chapter ^^

Hikaru-Sapphire: Dunno… I just like it… maybe it makes us wonder and imagine our own ending ^^

XIIIXV: Yeah, it'll be interesting ^^ and Force him! Or just threaten him saying 1357 will make your shield into a snowboard or a doggy bathroom ^^ XD

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Me too! Let's see what happen in this chapter ^^

Lobos506: Thanks and congratulations to you too :D!

xgy: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too ^^

xXroxasloverXx: He's going to finished those words! *slap* XD just kidding.

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts, World Ends with You, and Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: Sudden Attack<p>

-x-(earlier, before the wedding started)-x-

Lightning, Hikari, Noel, Noctis, Fang, Prompto, Joshua, and Sazh were almost near Destiny Lands. They all smiled as they felt their tiredness gone after the long swim back towards the land. They panted deeply as they arrived at the shore. Hikari laid down on the warm sand as the others sat or just stand up. The eight Il'Cie were incredibly tired but, they still have to safe the ones that are attending Prince Ventus and Princess Larxene's wedding.

The eight Il'Cie gather around and sat at the sand as Noctis and Lightning began to explain everything, "Hikari and Joshua will go to the castle and stop the wedding before Maleficent gets in and tries to manipulate the Princes and Princesses to go to the Darkness while Noctis, Prompto, Fang, Sazh, Noel, and I will go to Chaos's main base and put an end to him." Lightning said with a serious look.

"But, do you know where Chaos is?" Hikari asked.

"Of course I do," Noctis said as he stood up. "He's near the _Ruins of Baramont_*. That place is the secret main base of Chaos. He'll never suspect a thing." He continued.

Joshua shook his head, "But…. The Ruins of Baramont is far away from here. How are you going to able to go there in time and we, at the same time safe the Prince and Princess from Maleficent?" He asked.

Lightning turn to Hikari, "Hikari…. You can use your keyblade to transport us there."

"What! No way! It's too risky! Who knows where you'll guys ended up!" Hikari backed away and complained.

"You have too. It's the only way." Noel said with a small smile.

A chuckle was heard. They all turn their heads towards the chuckle and found a pink haired man standing not too far from them. Hikari quickly realized him as Marluxia, the Florist. Marluxia was holding a rose in his hands and he monotone the eight Il'Cie to follow him. They all looked at each other and nodded. The eight of them followed Marluxia to a deserted alley.

"So, Marluxia… Where are you taking us?" Hikari asked.

"You need help don't you? I know just the team to help you." He said as he smiled.

They arrived at a secret spot and no one was around, not even a single living creature was there. Marluxia entered the back alley and lead to a small club house. The Il'Cie followed him and entered the small club house as well. Inside, there's a black haired boy, a brunette girl, and a blonde boy. The three of them smiled at Marluxia and then to the Il'Cie.

"Good Morning! I'm Pence! What can I do for 'ya!" He chirped.

"I'm Olette. Nice to meet 'cha all!" She smiled.

"And I'm Hayner!" Hayner Grinned.

"I'm Joshua. This is Hikari, Lightning, Noctis, Noel, Prompto, Fang, and Sazh. Pleasure to meet you all." Joshua bowed.

"So Olette, Pence, and Hayner. My friends need help with something. Can you help them?" Marluxia asked.

"Sure! What da'ya need?" Pence asked.

The Il'Cie raised an eyebrow as they knew that Marluxia wanted to ask these fifth-teen year old kids something that's impossible for a non Il'Cie to do. They all stared in a confused look as they also stared at Marluxia. Then, He just realized something. He hasn't told the Il'Cie something very important yet.

"Pardon me, I forgot to tell you that they're also a Mage and Wizards." Marluxia said and apologized. The Il'Cie nodded.

"Can you transport us to The Ruins of Baramont?" Fang said.

"But, that's Chaos main evil lair!" Hayner shouted.

"We know. That's why we wanted to put an end to him." Sazh said as he pulled out his guns.

Olette, Pence, and Hayner nodded. They cast a spell and a portal appeared right next to the Il'Cie. "Be careful, Kiddo. You too, Josh." Prompto ruff their hairs as he and the others went inside of the portal to The Ruins of Baramont.

"Don't worry! We'll bring back up from the castle!" Hikari waved goodbye and shout.

The two turned to Olette, Pence, and Hayner along with Marluxia. "Thank you. You've help a lot." Joshua bowed once again.

"Nonsense! Chaos has caused many troubles! He has to be taken care of!" Olette smiled.

"Thank you for the help!" Hikari yelled as she and Joshua exited the Usual Spot.

Pence just realized something, "WAIT!" The two stopped immediately as they saw one of the Wizards chasing them, "Take this. This might come in handy to you guys." He said as he handed Joshua a pouch.

He nodded along with Hikari. They both thanked Pence and ran off towards the castle as fast as they could. They ran pass thru the market and they kept on avoiding to crash into the villagers or the stalls. Joshua jumped over a fruit stall as Hikari slid down thru the opening between the ground and the stall. The villagers raised an eyebrow as they saw Joshua and Hikari were in such hurry to go to the castle.

There was a bell ringing twice, meaning the wedding has started and they were still so far away from the castle. Joshua and Hikari began to speed up. They just have to stop this wedding before anything bad happens to the Princes or Princesses. They finally used magic and jump from roofs to roofs. They were near the Castle but, they still have to pass the guards without being noticed.

Joshua and Hikari hid behind the bush and stared at the guards. They both sat at the ground and began to think of a plan to get thru them. Joshua got an idea as he snap his fingers. He grabbed a rock and threw it to the guards. The Guards raised an eyebrow and approached the bush where, Joshua and Hikari were hiding. The guards peek thru the bush and quickly gotten hit by Joshua and Hikari's shoe.

Hikari gave an apologetic smile as Joshua smirked. They both quickly went inside the gates and into the castle.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"I d-," Ventus almost completed his words but,

"STOP THIS WEDDING!"

The door barged opened. Joshua kicked the door open as Hikari summoned her keyblade. The guests began to panic as they saw weapons in Hikari and Joshua's hands. But, they were all still remained in their seats as they began to murmurs to their friends. Iris and all of the others sighed deeply in relief. Ventus was about to either say _I do_ or _I don't_. He was unpredictable judging by his expression. Luckily, Joshua and Hikari came in time.

Ventus quickly released Larxene's hands and walk towards Hikari. He smiled and Hikari gave a warm smile but, her smile soon turned into a serious look. Ventus raised an eyebrow as he saw the look on Hikari's face. The King and Queen of Diamonds gasp as they saw a Keyblade. As for Queen Duodecim, she cursed and grabbed a gun from her leg while Larxene backed away.

The Il'Cies eyes widened as so as everyone else. Hikari pull Ventus away from Larxene and Queen Duodecim as she lowered her keyblade. "Please," Hikari begged. "We have to get all of you to safety! It's not safe anymore!" She shouted.

"The only thing bringing trouble here is you!" Queen Duodecim shouted.

Iris and Neku was about to go there and slashed Queen Duodecim but, Snow, Vanitas, Leon, Shiki, and Beat hold them down. They all were trying their best not to shoot, slash, or cast a spell on the Queen and the Princess in front of them. Rinoa hold Tifa down as Cloud sweat dropped. Vanille and Hope were feeling something really bad was going to happen. They both wanted to summon their weapons. Actually, they all wanted too but, Magician Donald was locking it away.

King Diamond was furious, "Queen Duodecim! What's the meaning of this! You've brought a weapon to our children's wedding? !" He yelled.

Queen Duodecim narrowed her gun to King Diamond's chest. She smirked evilly as she was about to pull the trigger. Larxene only watched at the background as she smirked and wasn't even trying to stop her mother to shoot the King of Diamonds. She pulled the trigger as the single bullet was shot to the King's chest. But, lucky for him, Hikari ran towards him and took the bullet away from his chest to her own. Ventus's eyes widened as he saw his lover dies in front of his eyes. The Guests began to scream and ran off outside the castle panickedly.

"HIKARI!"

Hikari stared in shock as she felt something hit her chest. She fell to her knees as she coughed red liquid out of her mouth. Her eyes began to close as she felt yet again consciousness drifting away from her. Ventus quickly caught her in time before her head falls to the cold floor.

The rest was speechless. The girls put their hands in front of their mouth as they tried to prevent a scream coming out of them. As for the boys, their eyes widened and couldn't move a single muscle. Sora was the most shocked. He held his breath as he saw the scene with his own eyes. Snow and Vanitas loosen their grip on Neku and Iris as they saw what happen.

Neku and Iris quickly snap out of their thoughts. They both quickly jumped to Larxene and Queen Duodecim. They sat on top of the Queen and Princess as they both hold the two down. Neku and Iris pulled out a small pocket knife and narrowed it near Queen Duodecim and Larxene's neck. Joshua quickly helped Neku and Iris by using his magic to control the empty armors to hold Larxene and Queen Duodecim.

Sora approached Ventus and Hikari. He fell to his knees as he saw the blood flowing down from her mouth and chest,

'_No…. no… please… don't let this be true…'_

* * *

><p>AN: OH NO! Hikari is going or not going to die! What will happen next? Will she survive and tell Sora the truth? Or will she die for the third time?

Ruins of Baramont, I seriously don't know about this place. Either it's from FF or not. I'm going with it ^^

And sorry! The blood is coming out! But this and the next might be the only one that has a bit of blood ^^ good thing I've change this story into a T ^^

Here's the bio of Olette and Hayner! Pence will be at the next chapter!

Name: Hayner Lock

Age: 15

Residence: Kingdom Diamonds

Ability: He can transform any solid objects into whatever he wants but, it's limited and have a law against some objects.

/x/x/x/

Name: Olette Rise

Age: 15

Residence: Kingdom Diamonds

Ability: She can create healing potions and used her powers as a Mage to make water follow her control.


	34. Chapter 34: The Witch of Darkness

A/N: A new chapter ^^ So many fighting…. Oh well ^^

XIIIXV: I used to write many things about blood…. But, that all changes when I play KH ^^ XD. Yeah…. Cool ^^. What do you think? Is she going to die in this chap or not? ^^. Sweet XD

Lulu56048: Hi ^^. Thanks :D and you too ^^

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Me too but, let's see what happen next to their fates. Thanks!

XesmeKH: Sure ^^. What kind of last thought? Thanks ^^

xXroxasloversXx: TT_TT Let's see what happening next with them…

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts, World Ends with You, and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: The Witch of Darkness<p>

'_No… no… this can't be true…'_

Hikari cough blood and stared at Ventus and Sora, her eyes were hazy and it became dull. She rolled her eyes to her surroundings and saw her friends were crying for her. She coughed once more and gave them one last smile before going away. She wiped Ventus's tears away leaving red stain on his cheeks. She glanced at her right and saw Sora crying. She gave a sad smile as she grabbed his hand.

"Sora… Don't cry. As your sister I wanted you to be happy. So smile for me." Hikari said as she smiled.

Sora's eyes widened, "Y-You've remembered?" He asked as he wiped his tears away.

Hikari nodded slowly. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Even though there's only a few seconds left in my life…. I- I'm glad that I met everyone. It was really a nice long fifth-teen years of adventures. And Sora, you've gave me so much memories when we're little, Thank you. And Ventus, looks like my wish is granted after all. Keep on believing and your Dreams will come true. Goodbye forever…." She said as she gave one warm smile before she dies.

Ventus' tears streamed down and wiped the red stain on his cheeks as he hugged Hikari carefully. Iris looked away as she hid her face in Vanitas's chest. He patted her head lightly as he too closed his eyes. Zack, Hope, and Serah were so down, how would they tell Lightning and how'll they live without the cheery yet childish girl? Kairi hugged Sora to comfort him as he bit his lips and hold his scream. The girls put their heads down to cry as the boys look away and felt something hit them at the chest.

A dark chuckle was heard, they all look up except for Sora and Ventus. In a distance from them, a lady that looks like a dragon showed up with a fat figure beside her. It was Maleficent, The Witch of Darkness and Pete, The Servant of Darkness. Beat whispers something to Rhyme, she nodded and wiped her tears away. She ran towards the thirteen floor of the castle. Beat cracked his knuckles as he grabbed a few broken woods. He stood in a fighting stance as the others too.

Xemnas and Zexion quickly secure the King and Queen of Diamonds to a safe place as The Il'Cie took the Princes and Princesses to safety. Zack and Snow dragged Sora and Ventus to the second floor as Neku lifted Hikari slowly off the floor and brought her up to the second floor. He placed her down slowly as he stared at her for a moment and looked away to jumped back down to the first floor.

Aqua quickly bandage Hikari's wound and hoped for the best for her as the Princesses comfort her. Suddenly, in the Princes and Princesses hands appeared a giant key with different designs. They stared at the keys in their hands and stood up. Aqua looked up along with Aerith. They both glanced at each other and nodded. The Princes and Princesses ran back down to the first floor but, before that. The Princesses rip off their dresses so it can be shorter and they took off their heels on their shoes. They stood next to each other as Pete summoned a lot of Heartless surrounding them.

Riku, Roxas, Sora, and Ventus stood in front and they were ready for the Heartless to attack as Kairi, Xion, and Namine stood on the back. Aqua grabbed her bow and arrows, she began to shoot from above as Aerith took care of Hikari. The Il'Cie faced Maleficent and Pete while waiting for Rhyme to return with Magician Donald.

"The little Light Brat has finally died? This'll make my job easier." Pete smirked as he stood in a fighting stance.

"She's not dead!" Hope screamed.

Maleficent laughed, "Oh really? Without her, how will you protect yourselves from my Magic." she said as she waved her scepter around. A dark aura appeared around them all and a lot of Heartless appeared everywhere.

Rhyme came running with Magician Donald and Knight Goofy. Magician Donald rolled up his sleeves and broke the spell. The marks of the Il'Cies began to glow red as their magic has been active. Neku and the others jumped out of the way as they dodge the Darkside. The Heartless attacked the Prince and Princesses as their Guardians ran towards them and backed them up.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Riku and Sora stood shoulder to shoulder as they slashed the Heartless while Ventus and Roxas were helping Vanitas and Axel. Sora threw his keyblade and it slashed the Heartless in just one throw as Riku and Vanitas stood in the same fighting style. Ventus slashed the Heartless in front of him in a reversal way as Roxas used his keyblade to block the Heartless's attacks. Axel threw his Chakrams around them as the Heartless disappeared, he smirked and put his Chakrams over his shoulder. Cloud helped the Princesses with defeating the Heartless.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Snow, Serah, Iris, Hope, and Rinoa are in charge to defeat Pete while the rest took care of Maleficent. Pete ran towards the gardens as Maleficent flew towards the gate of the castle. Rhyme, Vanille, and Shiki stayed behind for as the Healers for the Princes or Princesses or Guardians.

Rhyme ran up towards the Second floor and began to heal Hikari up with her magic. Aerith glanced at their serious faces and grab a long pipe. She slashed the Heartless that was sneaking up on them. Aqua and Rhyme's eyes widened as they saw the other side of Aerith. They both shrugged it off and continue to what they were doing before. Rhyme continued to heal Hikari up as Magician Donald appeared beside her. She raised her eyebrows up as she saw Magician Donald put his hand on top of the wound where Hikari got shot. He raised his hand up and the round bullet covered in red was seen. Rhyme eyes widened as she saw how big the bullet was. She quickly healed Hikari up once more as Magician Donald shook his head. Knight Goofy help Aerith as they both slashed and smack the Heartless.

/x/x/x/x/

Snow, Serah, Iris, Hope, and Rinoa faced Pete as Pete laughed darkly. They two sides were having a face off as Iris slowly reached for her arrows behind her back. Pete grabbed his blade and ran towards the Il'Cie. They all dodge away and let Pete slam himself into a wall. Snow smirked as he pulled out his guns. He began to shoot the Heartless around himself and Serah. She turned her bow into a sword and began to slash the Heartless as Iris shoots Pete with her arrows.

Pete panicked as he was nearly got hit by Iris's arrow. He cursed as he snap his fingers and a bunch of Heartless appeared. Rinoa jumped forwards and used her Blaster Edge on her hand as she throws it and it shot lights around it. The Light hit every single Heartless as it went back to Rinoa's hand. Hope threw his boomerang up in the air as he ran over towards Pete. Hope punched Pete in the face and elbowed him in the stomach. Hope jumped back and kick him right in the chin as he let his boomerang took care of the rest. His boomerang hit Pete and he fell to the floor.

Serah tried to slash Pete but, Pete quickly got up to his feet and jump back a few feet. Rinoa narrowed her hand that has the Blaster Edge attacked to her arm. She began to aim for Pete as she closed one of her eyes. Pete ran away as he seen Rinoa was aiming for him. Iris quickly appeared in front of Pete as she kicked him back towards Hope, who punched Pete right in the stomach and pass him onto Serah, she smack Pete's head with her bow and she kicked him up. Snow shot Pete a few times and it's time for Rinoa. She jumped up and shot Pete with her Blaster Edge and with forced, she kicked him down to the floor.

Snow narrowed his Gun to Pete's head as he smirked. Iris smirked as she pulled an arrow and narrowed it to Pete. Pete cursed as he was surrounded by weapons. Hope grabbed some ropes as he tied Pete up. The Il'Cie high-fived at each other and they smiled too. But, their smile soon turned into a frown. They still have lost someone important to them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tifa, Joshua, Beat, Neku, and Zack finally caught up with Maleficent as they arrived at the gates of the castle. She casted a spell around them and a magic barrier surrounded the area. Tifa cracked her knuckles as she stood in a fighting stance. She ran towards Maleficent and punched her but, she stood aside and blocked Tifa's kick with her scepter. Beat grab his Tonfas and began to hit Maleficent but, she kept on blocking with her scepter. Maleficent kicked both of Beat and Tifa out of the way as Joshua grab his twin swords and he tries to slash Maleficent along with Neku's Reaper Sword and Zack's Buster Sword.

Neku stabbed his Sword to the ground and he kicked Maleficent's scepter out of her hand. Beat smirked as he began to hit Maleficent with his Tonfas. Joshua kicked her up and Zack throws Tifa up in the air and she punched Maleficent down to Neku. Neku focused on his scanned and waited for the right time to swing his Reaper Sword. He hold out his Reaper Sword as Maleficent was near to him. He slashed her with his Reaper Sword in a flash.

Neku put his Sword over his shoulder as Maleficent tries to get up. She raised both of her hand and she turned into a dragon. They backed away a little and quickly stood in a fighting stance. Tifa was the one who charged at Maleficent first, she ran up to her hair and kicked her right in the mouth. Zack jumped up and slashed Maleficent's wing. He got thrown away by her tail but, Joshua and Beat caught him on time and Tifa and Neku stood in front.

Neku spin his Reaper Sword around as Tifa tighten her gloves. They both ran towards Maleficent as she swung her tail to make Tifa and Neku fall but, they both jumped on time and onto her tail once more. Neku gripped on his Sword as Tifa jumped in front of him and punch Maleficent again. She breathed fire as Neku and Tifa jumped away into the air.

Tifa gather up her Blizzard magic and held it in her hand as the energy kept on growing. Neku slashed Maleficent with his sword along with Joshua, Beat, and Beat. Then Tifa fired the energy in her hand as she narrowed it towards Maleficent. It began to turn dragon Maleficent into ice while the boys began to get ready to slash her.

Joshua took the first attack and then he leaved it to Zack as he thrown his Buster Sword to Maleficent's wings. Joshua took out his High and Low Sword as he created a tornado to break the ice and Maleficent turned back into human form but, Neku was already above her. He slashed her down and landed on the ground safely at the other side. Maleficent began to disappeared slowly into nothingness as the Il'Cie panted heavily. They all smiled to each other but soon, they ran back towards the castle as the barrier disappeared also.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Sora held Hikari close to him as he laid his keyblade next to him. Her body was cold as Sora cry silently once more. Ventus closed his eyes as he bend down and pat Sora's shoulder. He also let tears spill out of his eyes as he saw Hikari once more. Sora carefully laid her on the floor as he sulk on her stomach. Riku scratched the back of his head as he summoned off his keyblade.

"Can you heal her, Rhyme?" Vanille asked.

Rhyme shook her head, "I've tried too but… It didn't work… I guess we're a bit too late." She said sadly.

"So…. She's really is dead huh?" Snow said desperately.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay… so Hikari is dead now? Well, let's see what happen next on the Prince and The Soldier TT_TT. Oh yeah, Larxene and Queen Duodecim was still in custody in the empty armors arms. They can't get out because of Joshua so until he commanded the armors to let go they're stuck like that ^^

Name: Pence Crodo

Age: 15

Residence: Kingdom Diamonds

Ability: He can create any potion or antidote he desire. He could be called the magic doctor. He can also round up a few magic spells of the elements.

R&R please!


	35. Chapter 35: Ruins of Baramont

A/N: A new chapter ^^ and after this, again, a lot more fighting going on ^^

Lobos506: Thanks and let's see what happen with Hikari in this chapter ^^

XIIIXV: I changed my dreams of being a doctor into something else ^^. Wow, Purple smoke? O_O. Oh my, Darkness took over! XD

The Silver Magician of Chaos: I guess it's too late to get Pence. And there's a law on reviving the dead…

Hikaru-Sapphire: Thanks :D

xXroxasloversXx: TT_TT (me too)

cloudylightning: Go Sorai! She's in the Dungeon (the Queen)! Thanks ^^

Lulu56048: Thanks :D

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts, World Ends with You, and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: Ruins of Baramont<p>

A few minutes have pass and still Sora was sulking on Hikari. Joshua sighed and walk towards the brunette. He bends down to Hikari and sigh. Riku pat Sora's shoulder. Sora looked up and saw Riku with a sad smile along with the others. He turned back to Hikari and wiped his tears away. Sora sighed deeply along with Ventus. He was about to stand up and let it go but, a small sound was heard. Sora raised an eyebrow as he stared at nowhere, searching for the voice. He bended down again and unsuspected to him, a hand grabbed his wrist and his eyes widened.

"Boo." The person said.

"AH! ZOMBIE!" Sora mentally shouted out loud as he snatched his hand back and backed away.

Joshua laughed along with the person who just grabbed Sora's wrist. Some of the girls scream and jumped into the hand of the boys, like Vanille. Iris hid behind Vanitas as Serah fainted into the arms of Snow. Shiki backed away along with the others and Neku almost summoned his weapon along with Riku and Roxas. The person started to laugh again as Joshua's laughed turned into a chuckle. The room was tensed for a moment except for the two persons, who was laughing and chuckling.

"Hah," Joshua sighed. "If you really wanted to fool them, you've gotta hold it a bit longer…." He said and crossed his arms.

"Hikari…"

Hikari grinned sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, Joshua! I just can't take it anymore! It was so funny! And my clothes are wet!" She started too laughed once more as she tried to dry her clothes from the tears.

Joshua shook his head as he smiled. Neku pointed a finger at Hikari with a bit surprise as his arm began to shiver, "Are you really Hikari?" He asked.

"Uh-huh! In the flesh!" Hikari nodded happily.

"You're not dead? How? We just saw you got shot right in the Heart!"Cloud shouted or asked.

"I was never actually dead. Well, I am, before Magician Donald took that bullet out of me… after that I'm actually alive…" Hikari grinned and did a peace sign with her hand.

Joshua nodded, "If Magician Donald didn't take that bullet out of her. She'll remain dead. And if she doesn't take this," He showed a bottle of little round medicines. "She'll die even if Magician Donald took the bullet out." He continued as Hikari winked and struck her tongue out.

"So… that blood is fake?" Roxas asked as he pointed to Hikari's mouth.

"Oh no…. This blood is real." She smiled. "Lucky we took that medicine, right Joshua?" Hikari asked as Joshua nodded.

A vein popped to Iris's head. She walked over towards Hikari and smacked her head. "Aw! Hey! Iris! That hurts!" Hikari yelled.

She glanced up and saw Iris crying. Hikari's eyes widened as she saw Iris crying while being mad at the same time. Iris drop down to her knees as she hugged Hikari. She cried on her shoulder as Hikari stared at her and hugged her back with a smile.

"You had us worried sick about you! Don't even scare us like that ever again! You hear me!" Iris shouted as Hikari laughed.

"I hear 'ya Iris, I won't do it again." Hikari smiled.

Iris helped Hikari up and she was still weak a bit from the shot. Immediately, Hikari got tackled to the floor again. This time it was Sora. Hikari laughed nervously as she was getting wet from all the tears. She patted Sora's head lightly as she lean her head to his head. Sora let tears of joy spilled out of his eyes as he cried for the last time for today. Hikari grabbed Sora's hand and handed Sora something. It was cold, Sora opened his palm and saw it was a pin. He look over to his pocket and saw the moon and star pin wasn't inside his pocket anymore.

"You've dropped it." Hikari said.

Sora started to cry again as Hikari and all of the others sweat dropped. She laughed nervously and lean her forehead to Sora's forehead. "There, there, Sora…. I'm never going to die again, I promise." She promised as she stand up and help Sora up.

After a few yelling and scolding from her teammates and friends. She and Joshua finally remembered, "Baramont!" They both shouted in union.

"Lightning and the others are there! We have to help them defeat Chaos!" Hikari shouted as she summoned her keyblade.

"How about thi-," Hope stopped as he saw Pete wasn't tied or around anymore. He sighed and ran towards outside the castle where Magician Donald and Knight Goofy were standing.

Magician Donald summoned a portal and handed Snow something like a device that would summoned a portal back home. The Il'Cie nodded and they all ran towards the portal. But, someone hold Hikari's hand as she was about to jumped in. She looked back and saw it was Ventus. Hikari gave a smiled as Ventus gave a frown along with Sora. She held Ventus's hand to release her hand as she gave a big grin to the two Princes.

"Don't worry Sora, Ventus…. I'm not going to die again! I did promise you know…" Hikari said.

"I know but, I just don't wanna lose you again." Sora mumbled.

Hikari's eyes soften and said, "You won't. Trust me. I won't die, I'll come back."

"You better." Ventus smiled.

Hikari nodded and jumped inside the portal as it disappeared into nothingness. Sora and Ventus stared at the portal and smiled at each other. They both sighed at the same time too. Now, they just have to wait for Hikari to return back with her friends and they can have a normal life. They heard a scream as they saw Queen Duodecim and Larxene was still being held by the rusted armor. They both saw King Diamonds ordered the armors to throw them into the Dungeon. Sora and Ventus smiled as they were walking back towards the castle along with their friends.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Hikari and the others ran thru the portal for a few minutes and they saw an exit not too far. They all ran into the exit and quickly they were covered in light. They soon arrived in the Ruins of Baramont. It was foggy and cold. They can't even see a mile from them. They glanced around and walk thru a bit as they see a small light.

"AERO!" Both of Hikari and Hope shouted as the wind cleared the fog away.

Their eyes widened as they found Lightning, Noctis, Prompto, Fang, Sazh, and Noel were lying on the ground unconsciously. Hikari ran towards Lightning with Serah while Rinoa to Noctis, Rhyme to Noel, Vanille to Fang, Shiki to Prompto, and Iris to Sazh. The healers healed their teammates as they began to regain conciseness. They smiled as they help them up.

"What happen?" Zack asked.

Lightning turned to Zack, "We were attacked by endless Heartless and of course Chaos." She said as she dusted off her shirt.

"Don't worry, we're here now!" Hikari shouted.

Lightning nodded but saw the red stain on Hikari's shirt, "What's this?" She asked.

"Nothing. It was only… a small accident." Hikari said as Lightning nodded.

A lot of Heartless show up out of nowhere and surrounded the Il'Cie. Lightning glanced around and saw four lights on each side, "Alright! Team A go with me to the North, Team B go to the east, Team C go to the south, and Team Reaper got to the west!" Lightning commanded and they all nodded.

Team A, Team B, Team C, and Team Reaper go to a separated way and went to destroy the Heartless or Chaos if they've gone to the right way.

-x-(Team A)-x-

Lightning, Zack, Serah, Hope, and Hikari ran as quickly as they can to reach their destination. The ground began to shake, the almost fell but they've regain their balance in no time. A lot of Heartless appeared in front of them as the ground began to crack. Lightning jumped up and slashed the Heartless from above while Serah stopped for a moment and shoot four arrows to the Heartless. Zack slash the Heartless from bellow as his Buster Sword was thrown by him to cut off the Heartless legs and they began to disappear. Hope threw Hikari up and she stabbed her Keyblade to the ground on the middle of the Heartless. Light was seen coming out of the keyblade as she saw still holding the keyblade down to the ground. Hope threw his boomerang and the Heartless disappeared in one throw.

The ground between the side team A were standing and the other ground began to separate. They look at each other and nodded. They ran to the other side and landed safely without a scratch. They stood up and began to run again towards the light that was seen far away from them.

-x-(Team C)-x-

They arrived at their Light on the south. They panted heavily as they glanced around to find Chaos. They saw the Crystal inside the Light. Noctis was about to destroy it but, they've found Jack, the big Heartless that took shape as a giant Phoenix. They all summoned their weapons and stood in a fighting stance. The Phoenix or Jack flapped it wings to create a wind of Fire. Rinoa summoned her Wings and covered her teammates along with herself to avoid getting burned by the fire.

-x-(Team B)-x-

They were running towards the Light on the east when all of the sudden. Ace, the giant Dog Heartless came too attacked. It stopped Snow from walking towards the Light that has the Crystal in it. Snow grabbed his guns and started to shoot Ace. The Heartless Dog or Ace charged at the rest of Snow's team. Iris shot Ace with her arrows as she jumped away from it. Fang narrowed her Lance to Ace as she was about to stabbed Ace's leg. She got pinned down by Ace. Ace was about to eat her up but, Sazh and Vanille attacked from a distance.

-x-(Team Reaper)-x-

They arrived at the west and saw the crystal in the light. Neku ran towards is but a large Heartless wolf called Queen hit him with its tail. Beat caught Neku on time as Joshua, Shiki, and Rhyme stood in the front. Queen growled at them while her fur started to stand up. Neku quickly stood up and stood in a fighting stance along with his team. They summoned their weapons and waited for Queen to attack again.

/x/x/x/x/

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so there are four lights in the north, east, south, and west. Each of the lights has a crystal. If The Il'Cie can destroy the crystals they've weaken each of the King, Queen, Jack, and Ace. Which means they can kill the four chairs in a flash.

King: Chaos (Team A is fighting him)

Queen: Wolf (Team Reaper)

Jack: Phoenix (Team C)

Ace: Dog (Team B)

R&R Please!


	36. Chapter 36: Ruins of Baramont 2

A/N: Okay, this chapter contains full fighting ^^ so, enjoy and note: The Il'Cie are in their armors (like Noel in N7 and Lightning from FFXIII-2 only not reviling.) and please remember that Jack, King, Queen, and Ace are not humans. They're chaos and the Heartless.

XIIIXV: XD. Actually if she doesn't took that shot and be dead for a couple of hours Maleficent and Pete wouldn't come out. So it's a good and bad choice ^^. Nah, I kinda knew KH: 3D (Only a tiny bit) from the pictures I saw ^^ so I'm making my own storyline with the pics I saw.

mystery: That's okay ^^. Yeah, her and her mother reason is to get the wealth of Diamonds because they have an accident with their king. And the two were planning to kill Ven, Rox, King, and Queen of Diamonds TT_TT… let's see them in this chap ^^

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks! Me too! Sora shouting 'AH ZOMBIE!' XDthat was hilarious!

Hikaru-Sapphire: Wohoo! Summer vacation! XD. I guess…. Well, maybe not for a week in July ^^

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts, World Ends with You, and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: Ruins of Baramont 2<p>

-x-(Team A)-x-

They finally arrived at their destination. There was no one around, they nodded to each other and approached the crystal slowly as they held their weapon tight in their hands. A shadow tackled Hikari as she was walking towards the crystal. Lightning, Zack, Serah, and Hope turned their heads towards her and their eyes widened. They each jumped away from where they're standing and blocked the attacked of the Heartless. Hikari kicked the shadow away from her and she quickly stood up as the shadow shakes its head and chased Hikari. There was a dark chuckled that stopped the shadow from chasing Hikari and it quickly went to bow down towards the King, Chaos.

"You've come at last, Keyblade Master," Chaos said darkly. "Unfortunately, you and your friend will have to perish into the Nothingness. One by one…" He hissed.

"Hah! Not a chance! As long as we're together we could defeat anything!" Serah yelled.

"Very well," Chaos snapped his fingers and the shadow, that was chasing Hikari before got turned into her own Shadow. "Master Hikari meet Anti-Hikari. Or should I say Joker." He said as he let Anti-Hikari charge Hikari.

Hikari quickly blocked Anti-Hikari or Joker's claws with her keyblade as she got pushed back by her own shadow. Lightning, Serah, Zack, and Hope was about to help but. They were stopped by a barrier around themselves and Chaos, himself. Lightning, Serah, Zack, and Hope turned to Chaos with a fighting stance. The four Il'Cie charged at Chaos as he laughed darkly.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari somersaulted her way out of Joker's attack. She continued to dodge roll around Joker as it was confused. Hikari took the chance to slash it but, it quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Hikari. She quickly tap her piece of armor and blocked Joker's attack with her keyblade. Joker kept on slashing Hikari's keyblade with its claws while Hikari hold on to her keyblade to blocked her shadow or Joker's attack. Finally, Hikari quickly bended down and kicked Joker's feet. Joker fell down as Hikari narrowed her keyblade to its neck. Joker smirked as it disappeared by melting into the ground, turning into a shadow. Hikari jumped up and stabbed the shadow but, her eyes widened as she missed and ended up stabbing the ground. She was stuck, until, Joker appeared behind her and punched her right in the face. But, before that, Hikari grabbed her keyblade and stabbed the ground to prevent more friction to her armor.

She stood up slowly as Joker walk slowly towards Hikari with a dark aura. Joker started to run and as fast as lightning. It appeared in front of Hikari and kicked her in the chin. She was thrown back again near the cliff. Joker stared down at Hikari and smirked evilly as it stomp it's foot to Hikari's head. Luckily, Hikari snapped her eyes opened and rolled away from Joker. She quickly stood up and ran towards Joker. She slashed Joker but, it went right thru its stomach. Her eyes widened as Joker was unstoppable. She jumped back a few and stood in a fighting stance one more as Joker chuckled darkly.

"Come… on…. Hikari… Join… the… Darkness…" Joker said.

"No way! I'm happy the way I'm in right now! Besides, I've made a promise… to defeat the Darkness!" Hikari shouted as Joker frown.

"Not… Join?"

"Never!"

Joker started too laughed as Hikari summoned off her keyblade. A gush off wind appeared behind her back as six blades appeared, it was the Wingblade, Noctis's move. She grabbed two of her blades and charged at Joker while Joker just stayed there and didn't move a single muscle. Hikari slashed Joker a few times and it worked. Joker backed away as it was weaken. Hikari smirked and started to slash Joker once more but this time, Joker used its claws to clawed Hikari's armor. She got thrown back again and the Wingblade was canceled.

Joker began to hit Hikari again and again until she was thrown back again. She was tired and couldn't get up. she laid there like she was dead. Joker smiled as it approached Hikari slowly.

'_Am I going to die again? No…. I can't, I made a promise… C'mon Hikari! Stand up! Stand up! You can do it! Sora, Ventus, and the others are waiting!'_ She screamed inside her mind, encouraging herself to get up and defeat her shadow. She summoned Wingblade once more as Joker laughed.

"Wingblade…. Don't…. work… here… only Darkness… works here." Joker said as she smirked.

"You're wrong!" Hikari shouted as another light appeared behind her.

Four blades appeared, it was Lightblades. Hikari grabbed her two blades and charged at Joker, who seems to be shocked. Hikari started to slash Joker as she continued to disappear from every time she hits on Joker. Her own shadow was confused. It was time her owned shadow to see the light. Hikari appeared behind Joker and slashed its body. Hikari grinned and she ran back towards her team as she didn't know, Joker was reforming into its former shadow-form.

-x-x-x-x-

Lightning dodge the blocks Chaos was throwing at her. She slipped thru the two cinderblocks as she held her gunblade. Zack ran towards Chaos along with Hope. Hope jump up by using one of the ruins as his launcher as Zack continue to run towards Chaos. Hope threw his Boomerang and Zack slide thru the gabbed between Chaos's leg. He appeared to the other side as Chaos turned his head to faced Zack. He was too distracted by Zack that he didn't even noticed Hope's boomerang was getting near him. He got hit by Hope's boomerang and he turned his head abck towards Hope who was now gone. An arrow was shot to Chaos's head. It was Serah. She grabbed a few arrows and shot it towards Chaos.

Chaos raised his hand to Serah as light bullets was shot to him as it send him back a few steps, where Zack was waiting for the right time to slash him. Lightning kept on shooting to back Chaos away to Zack. Zack quickly ran towards Chaos and slashed him thru the stomach. The four Il'Cie stood together as Hikari joined in. They all nodded to each other and stood in a fighting stance.

"ENOUGH!" Chaos finally snaps.

The light covered them all as it was seen from every side. Even the south. The five Il'Cie covered their eyes as the wind pushes them back. After the light died down, Lightning, Zack, Serah, Hope, and Hikari was laying on the ground unconsciously. Zack stood up shaking as Lightning stabbed her gunblade to the ground for support. Serah and Hikari was still laying on the ground as Hope got up to his feet quickly as he and Lightning helped Serah up while Zack was covering them.

"Join me Hikari…. Let the Darkness in you rise. You'll never felt anything like you do now. You'll be stronger! Braver! And wiser!" Chaos said as he held his hand out for Hikari and Joker appeared beside him.

"Really?" Hikari asked as Lightning, Hope, Serah, and Zack stared in shock. "Will I… see Commando Eraqus and Princess Cosmos again if I join you?" She asked.

"No Hikari! Don't do it! It's a trap!" Serah yelled.

"As you wish." Chaos said as he nodded.

"Very Well…. I shall join the Darkness." Hikari said as she stood up and walk towards Chaos.

"NO!"

-x-(Team B)-x-

Snow began to shot Ace as he run in circles around Ace. He jumped up as Sazh threw him up. Snow landed on Ace's neck as he held Ace by its fur. He began to rodeo and controlled Ace. Vanille narrowed her Binding Rod and cast a Blizzard spell as the ground began to turn into ice. Ace got its leg trapped between the ices as it stopped and throws Snow off of its neck. Iris quickly pulled her arrow and shoot Ace at the same time Fang threw her Lance to Ace and Sazh was shooting it.

Ace began to move its leg as he was shot by Iris's arrows, Sazh and Snow's bullets, Vanille's magic, and Fang's Lance. Ace jumped up high as the Il'Cie avoided Ace. Ace landed on the ground making it shake a lot. Luckily, the five Il'Cie regained their balance and stood in a fighting stance. They split up as Ace was confused. Then Ace ran up towards Vanille. She panicked as Ace come towards her with speed. Iris appeared in front of Vanille as she shot her arrow to Ace. The dog or Ace growled at Iris and Vanille. Then as soon as Ace was about to eat them up, Snow and Sazh kept on shooting Ace as it turn it's head to the two.

"Focus, Snow! FOCUS!" Iris yelled as she cast a Fire spell to her arrows.

"You like this? How's about some of this!" Snow shouted as he kept on switching hands, holding his gun as Sazh rolled his eyes. Iris only rolled her eyes as she kept on shooting.

"Stop quoting and start shooting!" Fang yelled as she grabbed her Lance.

"Fine!"

Ace ran towards Snow and Sazh as they both jumped out of the way and let Ace hit its head to one of the ruins. The Il'Cie smirked Ace was going to disappear. Iris then turned to the light that has the crystal inside of it while Vanille narrowed her rod to the crystal. The two girls nodded to each other and Iris released her arrow as Vanille cast an Aero spell to make the arrow go faster. Snow, Fang, and Sazh quickly killed Ace as the crystal of east was destroyed.

"We did it!" Vanille chirped happily.

"Boo'ya! Take that you mutt! Snow Villers rules~!" Snow sang as they all laughed.

Fang rolled her eyes as Sazh shook his head. "Idiot…" Iris murmured with a playful tone.

They smiled at each other and high-fived. Soon, they saw a very bright light coming from the north, where Team A is fighting. They covered their eyes as they light went passed them. They quickly opened their eyes as soon as the light was over.

"Whoa! That was some light!" Sazh shouted.

"Did team A won?" Fang asked.

Iris shook her head, "I guess not… look," she pointed to the crystal of east. "If they won't the light will disappear…." She continued.

"We should check on them." Vanille said.

"Let's move out!" Snow commanded. They nodded towards each other and ran towards North. They've encountered a few Heartless but, they took care of it in no time. As they arrived at north, they saw Hikari walking towards Chaos with Team A was still down on the ground. They quickly knew that Chaos was manipulating her to join his side.

"NO!" They quickly yelled in union.

-x-(Team C)-x-

Jack quickly flew to the air as it was done breathing fire to Team C. Rinoa flap her wings opened and let her team fight Jack along with herself. Noctis summoned his Wingblade as the rest summoned their weapons. Tifa cracked her knuckles as she also tightens her gloves. Jack screamed as it saw the Il'Cie getting ready to fight. It flap its wings as they all covered their eyes from the wind. Prompto grabbed his gun and started to shoot Jack while Noel summoned his two swords and attacked Jakc like Noctis. Rinoa shoot Lights to the Phoenix and Tifa ran up towards Jack. Noel and Noctis threw her up and she put a barrier around herself to protect her from the fire. She flew higher than Jack and she smacked Jack down to the ground with her knuckles.

"I hope you like light, JACK!" Rinoa yelled as she released her Blaster Edge from her arm. Rinoa threw her Blaster Edge again as she flew up and attacked Jack with her needle wings.

Noctis and Noel showed up on each side of the wings, Noel on the left wing while Noctis at the right. They both stabbed their blades to Jack's wings so it can't fly anymore. Tifa jumped up again and punched Jack's body to the ground making a large hole underneath.

"Now! Prompto! Destroy that crystal!" Noctis yelled.

"You got it, prince!" Prompto said as he gave a salute and ran towards the light in the middle of the south. Prompto grinned and shot the crystal of the south. Noctis and Noel quickly grab their other blade and stabbed Jack right in the back and Jack screamed once more before it disappeared.

"We did it!" Tifa chirped.

"Nice work, team." Noctis said.

Prompt swing his gun over his shoulder and grinned, "We did great!" Noel chuckled as Rinoa giggled. They smiled at each other but, a bright light interrupted them. Rinoa quickly covered her team under her wings until the light dies down. They look at each other with a confused look.

"What was that?" Prompto asked.

"Probably, Team A has won." Noel stated.

"No…. if they won than… the crystal's light will disappear." Rinoa said as she glance at the crystal of the south.

"Something must have happen to them!" Tifa panicked.

"Let's go team." Noctis ordered as they all nodded.

They ran towards North as the light was fading away. By the time they got there, they heard the whole conversation between Hikari and Chaos. Then they saw Hikari stood up walking towards Chaos.

"NO!" They yelled in union.

-x-(Team Reaper)-x-

Queen kept on jumping from one place to another. Neku, Beat, Shiki, Joshua, and Rhyme stood not too far to each other. They glanced around to find Queen. Shiki concentrated on the aura around her. Her eyes suddenly snapped opened and turned towards Rhyme. "Rhyme! Queen's at two O'clock next to Joshua!" She yelled as Rhyme nodded,

"Blizzard!" Rhyme cast a spell to the two O'clock next to Joshua. Queen got shot by Rhymes magic as it backed away from the Il'Cie.

Neku and Joshua ran up towards Queen and Beat followed from behind. Shiki and Rhyme cast another Blizzard spell along with Aero and Thundara. It hit Queen, as Queen shakes its head, Neku, Beat, and Joshua arrived in front of Queen. Neku quickly disappeared as Queen was about to eat him alive. Joshua was seen in the right side while Beat at the left. Joshua slashed his side and landed on Beat's side while the same goes to beat as he landed on Joshua's side. Neku appeared above Queen and he slashed her down with his sword.

"Now SHIKI! RHYME! Destroy that crystal!" Neku yelled.

The two girls nodded and destroyed the crystal of the west. Neku, Beat, and Joshua did their attacks at Queen once more and the Heartless disappeared as soon as Neku attacked with his final blow.

The Il'Cie gathered around and sighed as they were tired. Then a bright light was seen from north. They quickly shut their eyes as they felt the light covering them. As soon as the light dies down, they rub their eyes and began to see clearly again.

"Isn't that where Team A is?" Beat asked.

Neku nodded along with Joshua, "Did they destroy the crystal?" Shiki asked.

Joshua shook his head, "No… if they destroyed the crystal then the light will dies down like ours." He said as they stared at what's left of the crystal.

"They're in trouble! Let's help them now!" Rhyme shouted.

"Right." Neku said as they all ran towards the north.

When they got there they saw Hikari was walking towards Chaos. They knew that Chaos has won her heart over the power of darkness.

"NO!"

/x/x/x/x/

Chaos laughed darkly as the last keyblade master finally joined him. Hikari stood right next to Joker as Joker smiled evilly at her. Hikari glared at Joker as she stood. The Il'Cie that just arrived glared at Chaos for taking their keyblade wielder from them. Lightning quickly stood up and shoot Chaos's heart. He laughed darkly as he felt no effect coming from Lightning's bullets.

"You'll never stop me IL'CIE! NEVER! THE DARKNESS HAS WON!" Chaos screamed.

The Il'Cie began to shoot again and hit Chaos with magic or their weapons, "Still trying to destroy me? Well think again! Nothing can destroy me!" He yelled.

"We can't but, this can."

Chaos turned and saw Hikari has destroyed the crystal of the north with her Lightblade. Her team along with the other teams eyes widened but soon they smiled. Chaos stared with wide eyes as he backed away. Hikari smirked as she approached Chaos with her blades in hand. Chaos glared at her and glanced around. Hikari smirked again as she thought Chaos was looking for Joker.

"If you're looking for Joker then… I've killed her…. or my own shadow." Hikari smiled.

"You traitor!" Chaos yelled.

"I'm no traitor. In fact, I never even joined the Darkness. The light has also tricks up their sleeves 'ya know." Hikari grinned. "Now, Lightning, Noctis, Snow, Neku… he's all yours." She said as she went back to her team and lead the leaders took care of Chaos.

"With pleasure." The four leaders said in union.

The leaders quickly finished off Chaos in a flash since his power is destroyed and he's much more easier to defeat. The Il'Cie smiled to each other as they've just defeated the creators of the Heartless. Hikari slumped down which shocked everyone, thinking that she might die again. She was actually lying down because she was tired. She glanced up to the sky as it became into a clear blue sky.

"We did it…."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah! One long battle… hope you guys like it ^^ it took me a few hours to write this one down… anyway, there will be more chapters after this maybe one or two or three… so stay tuned and,

R&R please!


	37. Chapter 37: The Wayfinder

A/N: The last chapter! And there's still a bonus one after this ^^

XNamine's TwinX: Thanks for reviewing and :D

XIIIXV: I've typed with my pencil a few times and it took me a few minutes to finished a paragraph -_-". Joker was awesome ^^. Thanks!

Hikari © Me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts, World Ends with You, and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 37: The Wayfinder<p>

Ventus and Sora waited for the Il'Cie to return at the footsteps of the castle. The sighed heavily as they have waited for hours. The sun was setting down as they saw the sky getting orange and Riku, Roxas, Kairi, Namine, and Xion also waited next to Sora and Ventus. Then they heard footsteps coming not too far from them. Sora and the others lift up their heads as saw the Il'Cie returning form a long tiring battle.

Sora and Ventus jumped up to their feet as tackled Hikari to the ground as she was walking towards them. She was surprised at the time they jumped at her but, she soon smile widely and laughed as Sora cried while Ventus lets go. They both sweat dropped as Sora was still crying tears of joy. Kairi along with Namine and Xion also cried tears of joy as Roxas and Riku smirked and crossed their arms.

Iris jumped into the arms of Vanitas as he spins her around while hugging her and Leon was glaring at Vanitas. Rino giggled and leaned her head against Leon's shoulder. Leon calmed down and took a deep breath. It was the time to remember that The Il'Cie has won and the Princess of Hearts have returned.

/x/x/x/x/x/

-x-(The next morning)-x-

The villagers gather around the throne room as the King and Queen was dubbing the Il'Cie to heroes of Destiny Lands for saving them all from the Heartless a lot of times and for protecting the Princes and Princesses will all of their strength. The King put his sword to tap each of the Il'Cies shoulder as they bowed down. They were given a pin of bravery and honor. They smiled as they got dubbed as Heroes. Snow's dream has finally come true.

The Il'Cie stood up as the King was finished dubbing them. They turned around and faced the villagers as they cheered for the Il'Cie. The Prince and Princesses clapped their hands with joy as flower petals began to flow down. Hikari glanced up and saw Marluxia with Olette, Pence, and Hayner. She grinned and gave two thumbs up as the trio returned the grin.

The ceremony was over and the Il'Cie was preparing to go on another adventure. Vanitas was talking to Iris as Zack and Axel pushed the two lovebirds to each other and they kissed. Vanitas's eyes widened and he backed away and he glared at Zack and Axel while rising his fist up. Iris holds him down and kissed him again as Vanitas's eyes widened once more and he kissed Iris back. Zack and Axel whistle as they saw the two kissing. Then a tap was felt by Zack's shoulder.

He turned and saw Aerith holding a bunch of flowers. Axel laughed and scooted away from the two. Zack smiled and grab a pink ribbon from his pocket. He tied the ribbon to Aerith's hair as she smiled widely at Zack as they both hugged. As love was being seen thru air between the Il'Cie and the guardians. Sora, Hikari, and Ventus sat at the edge of the dock as they stared at the sea. The three was smiling at the sea. It was calm and the gentle breeze ocean breeze hit their skins.

"So… you really are going huh?" Ventus asked.

"I have no choice… my mission isn't over yet. Pete is still out there. We have to stop him before he creates more Heartless…" Hikari said as she wasn't taking her eyes off the sea.

Sora chuckled, "You're still so serious on everything since you were little…" he said as he smiled.

Hikari laughed, "I guess I got it from Mom…. By the way how are they doing back at Kingdom Hearts?" She asked Sora as he put his hand on his chin.

"Mom and Father are doing fine… well, every time they saw a picture of you and I, they always cried." Sora said as he put his hands behind his head.

Hikari look down and smile, "Tell them that, I'll be back soon." She said as she threw a bottle to the sea.

Iris and Vanitas saw Hikari, Sora, and Ventus was sitting together. They both nodded to each other and grabbed Sora from behind as Hikari and Ventus stared at the two. "Can we borrow him?" Iris smiled as they both nodded.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Sora shouted as Vanitas and Iris put their hands to cover Sora's mouth.

Then, Sora licked Vanitas's hands, "EW!" He shouted as he released his hands on Sora's mouth and began to wash his hand with the water bottle he just brought.

"Sora? Can you see that Ventus is trying to hit on Hikari again?" Iris winked. Sora glanced back at Ventus and Hikari and they both were still sitting at the dock. He then nodded happily and Vanitas and Iris smiled at each other.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"How long will you be on this adventure?" Ventus asked.

"Dunno… After we finished out mission maybe…" Hikari answered.

"I see… I'll miss you." Ventus said as he quickly covered his mouth.

Hikari laughed as she saw Ventus blushed. She put her hand on Ventus's shoulder as she grinned widely making Ventus blushed again and caught off guard. Ventus look away as he saw Hikari was smiling at him. Hikari smirked and grabbed Ventus's hat. Ventus's eyes widened and turned towards Hikari. She covered their faces with Ventus's head as they both kissed behind the hat, hidden from anyone's point of view, except for the sea.

Hikari pulled away from the kissed and smiled as Ventus was still shocked. She smiled at him as he smiled back. Hikari put his hat back on his head as she pushed it a bit deeper so the hat covered Ventus's eyes. She laughed as Ventus tried to get his head off of his hat. At the background, Sora and the others was blushing as they thought Ventus kissed Hikari behind the hat but, actually, it was Hikari that kissed Ventus.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari held something tight on her palm as she stared to the sea. Iris raised an eyebrow as she saw Hikari holding an object on her hand. She approached Hikari and patted her shoulder making her jumped a bit. She smiled at Hikari as Hikari return the smile with a big grin. They both leaned against the railing as they both stared at the clear blue sea.

"What's that in your hand?" Iris pointed her finger to Hikari's hand.

Hikari raised her hand and opened her palm, shoving a green good luck charm. Iris smirked and slap Hikari's back. Hikari laughed and said, "Okay, okay… it's a Wayfinder from Ven…. He said that it'll keep us safe out here at the sea."

-x-(flashback)-x-

"_Wait." Ventus said as he grabbed Hikari's hand. She turned back and tilted her head as Ventus shove his hand into his pocket. He grabbed a green good luck charm and grab Hikari's hand. He put the green good luck charm to her hand he smiled widely at her. _

"_It's a Wayfinder…. It will also bring you back safe here without any harm. And it's my good luck charm too. Take good care of it." He said._

_Hikari stared at the good luck charm and smile, "Of course I'll take care of it…._

_Ven…" _

_She finally said Ventus's nickname, making him shocked and blushing at the same time. Hikari grinned and waved good bye to Ventus and everyone else on the dock as she and the other Il'Cies went on board and sailed away._

-x-(end of flashback)-x-

Iris smirked again, "Ven? What happen to Prince Ventus?" She asked as she laughed a bit.

Hikari chuckled, "Well…. He's my close friend. I should call him by his nickname." She said as she continued to stare at the sea. Iris laughed once more as they continued to sail thru the seven seas to find and destroy Pete for good.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

-x-(one year later)-x-

Today's the day when the two blonde twins turned eighteen years old. it has been a year since they saw the Il'Cie. Ventus stared blankly at the sky as he and Sora was staring at the same cloud that looks like a Wayfinder. They both were still distracted by the clouds when all of the sudden someone hugged them from their backs and they both fell down along with the person. Sora and Ventus opened their eyes and their eyes widened as they saw a brunette was grinning at them.

"Hikari!" They both yelled happily.

"Oh, you're back! I'm so glad it was only a year! I missed you sooooo much!" Sora shouted as he hugged Hikari back.

"Easy Sora, easy!" She laughed as she wiped Sora's snot away with her handkerchief.

Ventus smiled, "I'm so glad you're safe." He said.

Hikari chuckled and reach thru her pocket. She threw Ventus's good luck charm back as it was still looking the same back then when Ventus lend his Wayfinder to Hikari. She smiled at him as Ventus smiled back. Sora backed away as he turned around so he can't see Ventus and Hikari. He was actually smiling as he thought Ventus was making a move to Hikari again. Ventus bended down and held Hikari's chin up and kissed her. Hikari smiled and said,

"Happy Birthday."

The End

* * *

><p>AN: Okay there's one more chapter. And that one's a bonus!

R&R Please ^^


	38. Chapter 38: Bonus

A/N: This is the Bonus chap ^^ This if for the ones who read, review, add as a favorite and alerts! and also for the readers that follows this story but didn't review ^^ It's okay and this is to you all ^^

Hikari © Me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts, World Ends with You, and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 38: Bonus<p>

Iris, Rinoa, Tifa, and Zack approached Hikari, Ventus, and Sora. They all have gotten a year older, a bit more mature than last year and stronger of course. Zack saw the Wayfinder was back into Ventus's hands and he just smiled. He approached Ventus and put his arm around his neck as he dragged him into the castle. Iris, Rinoa, Tifa, and Hikari shook their heads as Sora only laughed nervously.

"You know, man…" Zack paused to see the confused look on Ventus's face.

"Know what?" He asked.

Zack chuckled, "Hikari risked her life to safe that Wayfinder from a wave of Heartless." He whispered as Ventus's eyes widened.

"No way… She could've just left it got taken by the Heartless… It's not that important." Ventus said.

"Well…. It might not be important to her but, it's important to you." Zack continue.

-x-x-x-x-

Sora glanced around as Hikari raised an eyebrow, "Um Sora? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Looking for the rest of your team of course!" He chirped happily.

Hikari, Iris, Tifa, and Rinoa look at each other and started to laugh. Sora tilted his head as he was confused. Hikari put her hand on Sora's shoulder as she saw still laughing. She wiped her tears away and started to explain on what's going on right now.

"Sora, the only Il'Cie remaining is us. The rest of the Il'Cie has gotten back to their lands. But, we've promised to meet every two months on the same day at The Land of Departure." Hikari explained as Sora nodded.

Sora put his hand over Hikari shoulder as he and Hikari went inside the castle along with Iris, Tifa, and Rinoa. They all glanced around but didn't found anybody except Ventus and Zack that was going up the stairs. They all nodded at each other and went into the back gardens where the house of the servants, are staying. Rinoa saw Leon was polishing his weapon. She giggled as she approached him. She tapped his shoulder and Leon turned back to see Rinoa and Iris. He quickly stood up and hugged the two girls he loved so much.

Leon released Iris as she smiled at him. Then Vanitas came in just in time. He saw Iris and he was speechless. Iris smiled at him and he quickly hugged her as Leon glares at Vanitas. Iris laughed as Vanitas kept on hugging her tightly. As for Tifa and Cloud, they both stared at each other as Tifa nervously holds his hands. Then in a flash their lips meet as Sora quickly covered Hikari's eyes and himself as the two brunette blushes.

Iris, Vanitas, Rinoa, Cloud, Leon, and Tifa laughed as they saw the brunettes was walking out with their eyes closed. Sora and Hikari sat on the ground as they were out of the house. The two started too laughed as they see each other. They both stood up as Sora quickly grabbed Hikari's hand to drag her towards where Riku, Kairi, Namine, and Xion are while Roxas was in his room.

They both arrived at the garden and saw Riku, Kairi, Namine, and Xion was having tea. "Riku! Kairi! Namine! Xion! Guess what? Hikari is back! And she's right here?" Sora trailed off as he turned back and couldn't saw Hikari anywhere.

Sora walk under the tree and searched for Hikari. Someone tapped Sora's shoulder from above the tree. Sora turned back and quickly saw Hikari's face was right in front of him. He screamed as he fell on his bottom. Hikari laughed and jumped back down as Kairi, Namine, and Xion's eyes were wide as Riku was only smiling. Hikari helped Sora up as she felt someone blocking the sun in front of her.

"A-Are you really Hikari?" Xion asked.

"Yep! I'm back and I'm never leaving again!" Hikari chirped as she and Sora got up to their feet.

"We're so glad!" The trio said as they hugged Hikari but, luckily they didn't fall again, like last time. Now, Hikari has become a bit stronger. She could lift Ventus again if she wanted too. Riku ruffed Hikari's hair as he approached her. Hikari laughed and playfully slapped his hand away. She smiled at her old friend as he smiled back.

"Glad to have you back…" Riku said as Hikari nodded.

Roxas and Ventus came to the garden as Zack ran pass them to Twilight Town to meet Aerith again. "Hi 'ya Roxas!" Hikari greeted as she waved her hand.

"Hi back." Roxas smiled.

"Alrighty then! Let's play!" Sora shouted as he pumped his fist up.

They all played a game of cards, swords, archery, and a lot more. They all spend the rest of the day playing with each other. Until it was sunset, they all fell asleep under the big tree. Hikari was snoozing up in one of the branches of the trees as Ventus sat next to her. Hikari peek thru one eye and saw Ventus was swinging his legs. He was somehow nervous.

"So um… Hikari?"

"Hm…?" Hikari hummed.

"D-Do you want t-to share this fruit with m-me?" Ventus said nervously while blushing.

"What fruit is it? It looks like a star…" Hikari said as she peeked again and closed her eyes again.

Ventus smiled, "It's a Paopu Fruit. Some say that if two peoples shares it, their destiny will become intertwined." He explained.

"Oh? We don't need it…. Because I know that our destiny has already intertwined." Hikari said as she smiled.

"You're right…" Ventus said as he smiled.

Hikari approached Ventus slowly and sat next to him, "Can I have that?" she asked for the Paopu Fruit.

"Sure but, what for?" Ventus asked confusingly.

"This." Hikari stood up slowly and threw the Paopu Fruit to the house hold of the servants. It hit someone's head as the two was presuming it was Vanitas's. "There you go, Iris! Vanitas! Hope you like my gift!" She shouted.

"And speaking of gifts," Hikari reach thru her pocket and grabbed a small box. She opened it and Ventus saw a ring. "It's almost the exact same symbol as your Wayfinder. So I just bought for you. And here's for Roxas." She said as she handed Ventus another box for Roxas.

"Thank you." Ventus said as he stared at the ring.

"Don't mention it."

"Hikari! Ven! Come in inside! It's time for the Feast!" Sora and Kairi shouted in union as the two laughed.

Iris, Rinoa, Tifa, Zack, and all of the others are invited to the feast with the King and Queen of Diamonds. While Ventus and Hikari was walking thru the halls towards the dining room, they both hold hands knowing they'll be together and won't be separated again. Sora smiled as he saw Hikari and Ventus. Then he also felt a hand grabbed his. It was Hikari, she was holding Sora and Ventus's hand. Their bonds are connected. Sora and Ventus smiled as Hikari laughed. They were greeted by everyone inside the dining room happily. They all cheers for Hikari's return and for Roxas and Ventus's eighteen year old birthday.

Truly, this was the best gift Ventus ever received as a gift for his Birthday.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: This is the end of The Prince and The Soldier. Hope you guys enjoy this story! And I'm making a new one called _Thieves of The Night_. So stay tuned and I'm still working on Sora no Hikari 3: Keyblade Masters, Kingdom Hearts High school Remix, and the Untolds. Don't forget to read ^^

And R&R Please ^^


End file.
